Firelight
by Aly-Cooper
Summary: Roxas is a Hunter, a demon hunter, who lives in North Terrace. All he ever wanted to do was please his family, most of all Genesis the Regiment Leader and get respect from them. Fate had other plans. One of them involving a mischevious redheaded demon A/R
1. I: Past Trial

-April 10th, 2046

The trial of the demon starts at 5 p.m. today. Gather in the main square if you wish to see.

-Signed, Ansem the Wise

_"Kill the demon!"_

_"Yeah a quick bloody death for 'em!"_

_"No slow! Let the filthy vermin suffer more!"_

_"What are you waiting for? Just kill 'im already!"_

_A stocky, yet somewhat tall man raised his arms for silence which he did not get. Only a few shut their mouths of protest while the others chanted louder. The object of their protests? The little six-year-old standing before at least over a hundred maybe two hundred people, almost the whole village screaming for his blood. He had done nothing wrong. His crime? He existed._

_"SILENCE!" Shouted the man which got him some grumbles among the people gathered. "Ahem. We're here to bear witness to the theory of this...boy being one of them." he glanced at the boy who cowered where he stood eyes filled with fear._

_"What are you talking about? He is one!" Someone in the crowd shouted and others joined in with his statement yelling in unison._

_"Kill it! Kill it!"_

_The judge called again for silence and as everyone in the crowd settled down. "We will soon find out." he walked over to the still trembling boy and grabbed a handful of his hair roughly looking at it until he spotted the oh-so-familiar sight of the markings of a demon, small horns carefully hidden by the mass of hair on his head as well as the mark which was carefully hidden on his neck by his hair._

_He dropped the boy roughly watching as he fell to the ground with a smirk. "It has been confirmed. He is of their kind." he turned to a brown haired man near front of a regiment of his most skilled of Hunters. "Take this vermin away and execute him. Not in the usual place though, we don't want his filth defiling the place. Take him to the back woods." he said with no emotion in his voice, a practiced tone that had become his own._

_"Yes my liege." The brown haired man bowed to the judge before stepping to the fallen boy yanking him roughly by the shoulder before dragging him away through the path that his regiment had created._

_The boy knew he was going to die. He was scared, but under the glares and unwavering hated curses that followed them as he was yanked along by the brown haired man he felt anger. Why should he be treated like this? It was almost as if they were the same, besides his power that is. So why should he die for just that? The question swam through his mind and he suddenly felt sick as he saw the blade the man carried on his back which was recently sharpened and a silver color with a leather handle. He would die at the end of that sword._

_He was going to die._

**A/N:**

**Depressing, no? I've had such a terrible urge to write something with magic and such in it that I came up with a daydream of some of my OC's in it. Then the AkuRoku lovng part of my mind corrupted it into this except instead of my OC's we've got Kingdom Hearts characters. 3 Anyway, its set in the future because I'm horrible with past refrences and such. Plus I've got backstory to this one and it all fits better in the future. ;3 Well, this is just the Prolouge-part of it, Enjoy the rest if you feel like it. Review if you want, I'd appreciate it if you did though. I know I should be finishing Goal! and The Story Before The Story, but I couldn't resist. This is mostly just to relieve me of my writer's block that I have. The reason for my other stories not being updated. Hoping to find my inspiration for a good chapter for Goal! while writing this. Also I'm going all out on this one. A first for me...wow. )**

**Things to Expect Pairings-wise: AkuRoku, Soriku/Soku, some Zemyx goodness, and possibly even a little pairing with Cloudy-Cloud. (Unsure of which one yet. Hmm, any ideas? Thinkin' about Cloud/Zack though...but then Reno would need a pairing...hmmm...)**


	2. II: Savior

_-August 13th, 2060_

_ All listed Hunters report to the courtyard immediatly. Demons have been spotted in the area. Thank you._

_-Zack Fair_

_-Cloud Strife_

_-Riku Hikari_

_-Sora Strife_

_And -Roxas Strife_

_-Signed, Hunter Regiment Leader Genesis_

"Roxas hurry up! You got the text, so move your butt out of there!"

"Yeah I know Riku! Just hold on a second will ya? Sheesh!" Came the adgitated reply. Tiredly he glanced at the message scribbled down on the paper that had been slipped under his door.

He wanted to finish his paper on the old world. The world before The Sweep passed them. Chewing on his pencil a moment he reviewed his paper:

_The Sweep was a phenomenon that struck the world in the year 2012, causing major disasters to break loose, and a strange sickness spread throughout both the human and animal races killing anything in its path that it could infect. Few survived the deadly sickness and disasters which lasted for six years. Many thought it would be the end of the world and in truth it almost was the end of the world. Those who had survived The Sweep could only be described in two seperate races. There were those who had survived the sickness itself miraculously and there were those who had just plain survived everything but the sickness because they were never infected._

_Those infected were marked with a strange symbol somewhere on their body. That was just the beginning though, those with marks gained special abilities that humans could not hope to master just as we are. What also set them apart was the small horns atop their heads. Some are longer than others, though it differs on their strength level according to those who have seen so many of them._

He scribbled the last sentence down as Riku pounded on his door again. Roxas swore that if Riku broke his door, he was going to have more than just a pair of sore hands from breaking it down. Reluctantly putting the pencil down he walked over to his door and yanked it open. "I'm here alright! Lets go so I don't have to listen to your whining anymore already!" The blonde threw up his hands in frustration storming out of the room that he shared with his cousin Sora, pausing briefly to grab the two key shaped swords that rested against the wall.

Riku could only blink as he followed the other Hunter. H.U.N.T.E.R, **H**unting **U**nder the **N**orth **T**errace **E**rratication **R**egiment, a program established towards the destruction of demons plus a way of calling those who were apart of it in North Terrace, in other cities they were called something else. That was where they lived, North Terrace. It was one of the few cities that had formed after The Sweep. There were five in the small enclosed space that all the people that had survived had managed to call home. North Terrace, Midgar, Hallow's Peak, and Carvell. The rest of the area was dotted with small towns and villages, but of course there were places where the demons took their homes. That was the goal of the Hunters, to smoke them out and kill them.

That was what he had been trained for and today he was going to prove himself to the regiment leader of North Terrace, Genesis, by going on their weekly demon hunt or as many liked to call it, the _purifying act_. There was something about the name that made Roxas's stomach clench, but of course there was nothing he could do about such a thing. North Terrace was a very still young town, it formed a year or two before Roxas was born so members from Midgar had come to help out with their demon sightings. Genesis and Zack Fair were two who had come to help out. Cloud was of Midgar, but ever since their family came to North Terrace he's always considered himself half-Midgarian.

As both boys made their way to the courtyard they could see the people in the hallways regarding them with the most respected of looks. He spied some young girls giggling in a corner gossipping as the two strode past. Riku, liking to be the center of attention, gave a small wave with sent the girls into a fit of squeals and giggles again. _'We have a job to do, he should stop showing and goofing off.'_ he thought sourly in his mind as he shook away his brooding annoyance toward the silver haired boy. Sora was the first one to come into view as the two approached and he waved them both over as Genesis appeared from the other side of the courtyard.

As both fell into the small line that had formed Roxas noticed he was by his cousin Sora to the right, a brunette who was the same age as himself though he could be a handful at times, and Zack to his left, the strong Midgarian who Roxas liked for his cheerful and positive attitude. Then the blonde spotted Genesis making his way down the line making sure everyone was present, as he passed Roxas he gave him a glance then moved on. Roxas was a tad bit disappointed, he wanted to be noticed like Riku, Zack and his older brother Cloud. Sora was the only one who seemed to understand how he felt and both had promised to help each other out and do anything to become full Hunters which had made them the best of friends.

Tonight was their first night on the hunt and to his right he could feel the brunette practically shivering with excitement. He was excited too, but kept himself calm and collected to look professional, especially with all of the other Hunters, except for Sora and Riku, towering over him. It was then that Genesis spoke, "Good everyone's accounted for. The night is young, its time we set off. When we get to the city gates split up into pairs." Genesis instructed before turning around and moving for the city gates as everyone else in the party moved behind him in a silent command.

As they passed through the city gates the relived faces of the people they saw wandering about to their homes and even a few drunkards aimlessly wandering about. Nothing out of the ordinary. Wordlessly the group split up into their usual pairs. Cloud went with Regiment Leader Genesis, Zack and Riku traveled together leaving both cousins to pair up again with one another. "Lets take the North Road into the main city square." Suggested Sora as Roxas compiled with a nod and a smile. Both made their way to the street every which way glancing to the side as if to catch a small glimpse of something out of order.

After walking through the road and quite a few other side roads Roxas began to think the warning was just a prank or something cooked up by a kid like it happened every so often. "Why don't you go look that way?" Roxas asked pointing down yet another road.

"Sure, anything to relieve me of boredom. Seriously, is this just another prank? I hope not...I was really looking forward to this..." Sora sighed before brightening again and taking off in the direction Roxas had pointed to.

"Guess I'll take the other way then." Roxas said watching as his cousin took off. Nothing could keep someone like Sora down for long. He let a small smile show before walking up some stairs to get to the roof to get a better look at things. As he clammored up onto the flat roof he looked out into the city which was lit up by firelight. Electricity was something that still hadn't come back much since The Sweep, but it was a main thing they were working on. Thankfully the literature from that time had survived though some did not.

"ROXAS! ROXAS!" The blonde turned to the street hearing his name being called. Sora burst out of the alleyway he'd taken to get to the road yelling his name. "Behind you!"

Turning quickly around he heard an explosion and the sight of someone next to him as well as the sound of metal scraping stone. Dust surrounded him as the solid surface under his feet and felt himself falling. A scream caught in his throat as he tried with his hands frantically to grab onto something. His keyblades were still tucked safely onto his back, but with their weight he felt he would fall faster if he didn't grab onto something. He felt himself grab ahold of something, no...something grabbed onto _him_.

His breath hitched as he tried to remember how to breathe, he could have died if whoever it was hadn't caught him. It had to be Sora, he was a fast runner, right?

"I've got you partner. Seriously man, I never knew you to be such a klutz!" Came an amused voice and Roxas then knew for sure this was _not_ Sora.

"Who are you?" Demanded Roxas as he dangled there his pride taking over his judgement as usual.

"What are you talking about Ven? Seriously, you couldn't have forgotten me so soon?" The voice laughed, "_'This is no time for games'_ like you always pester me with. Listen to your own advice partner."

"No, you listen. I don't know who the fuck you are and who the hell is Ven?" Roxas growled he didn't know if this was another unit visiting North Terrace from one of the cities or not, but usually such people gave their names and knew their own partner's faces!

"Okay now its really not funny. Knock it off." The voice turned into a heavy sigh and sounded annoyed, "_You're_ Ve-...oh shit." The owner of the voice had pulled Roxas up towards the roof better his face becoming visible from the fire-lit lamp only to see that this wasn't this Ven person to whom he was referring to. The person's head from what Roxas could see was covered by a black hood. Still, from what the blonde could tell it was male, but it provided no sentiment answer to his question of what the male looked like.

The blonde glared up at the hooded male almost not seeming to care that said person could drop him anytime he felt like it, but that was just what he proposed. "Well? What are you waiting for? Drop me. I'm obviously not this Ven person and you know for a fact that I'm a Hunter, _demon_."

A faint smirk could be seen from Roxas' point of view as the male answered smoothly, "You want to die that badly?"

The questioned shocked Roxas in the least, but wouldn't give this _demon_ the pleasure of seeing him like that. Now that he thought about it, no he didn't want to die, well at least not like this. He caught the hooded face staring at him and part of that made him uncomfortable. "No..." he mouthed to himself stubbornly and was a bit amazed for a fraction of a second that the demon could hold him up.

"Sorry Sunshine, didn't hear you there," Came the voice in a teasing way. Roxas was about to retort when he felt himself moving...up. _'Wait, up? Is he _helping_ me?'_ Okay now the blonde was even more confused. "You know, it'd help a bit if you moved your legs." The hooded man suggested grunting as he lifted the blonde upward.

"Hey!" A new voice was heard as the hooded man looked up onto another rooftop to see none other than his partner, the real partner, Ven. Roxas too looked up and gaped at what he saw. They were almost identical looking! Well if you discarded the clothing matter and the fact that Ven's hair was a tad bit darker than Roxas' own straw-blonde hair. "What are you _doing_?" Ven's voice sounded impatient. "We need to get moving, now! Drop the Hunter and get going!"

A sigh passed from the hooded man's lips as Roxas felt his grip on him slipping a moment then tighten until he felt the circulation giving out on him and the pain that came with it he let out a tiny squeak. Underneath his breath he cursed he shouldn't be such a sissy over a little pain. What would Genesis and the others think of him then? A bit nervous, though careful not to let it show he latched his cobalt sky blue gaze onto his rescuer still hoping to get a glimpse, if any, of his face. The hooded man turned away from Ven before calling, "I get it already! Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Ven was more than ready to compile and sped off though Roxas hadn't noticed that he was clutching a deep arm wound though the hooded male had. "That idiot." Muttered the male moving his other arm to grasp Roxas' arm better as he heaved upwards before adding mid-way, "A little help?"

"O-oh!" Roxas said surprised for a moment before moving his legs so that he walked up the building steadying his weight so that the man could help him over the building roof ledge. Once Roxas had his body on the solid roof the man stood brushing off the dust and small rocks from his black coat. Roxas just stared and caught another smirk on the man's face.

"People usually say 'Thank you' after others save their lives even if it was accidental." The male pointed out crossing his arms. It was as Roxas himself got up that he realized just how _tall_ the demon was compared to him. On instinct he grabbed Oathkeeper feeling a little comfort by the weapon in his hand. The demon just laughed. "You're going to kill your rescuer?" The laughter continued.

"What's so funny?!" Demanded Roxas. Rescuer or not, he was a demon, besides he must have had a reason to save him. He could have easily just dropped him and be gone with him. Part of him was relieved that didn't happen, but his mind overpowered that part and let duty take over. "Why did you save me?"

"Demons can't have morals? So racist you people are these days. Tsk, tsk, tsk. A guy can't do something nice for once without being questioned." he shook his head throwing up his hands half-way in a state of disbelief. "You are one piece of work Sunshine."

"My name isn't _"Sunshine"_." he growled taking Oblivion in his other hand. A flash of silver whipped by as metal clanging on metal sounded. Blinking Roxas saw there was another person next to the man now and had their sword drawn, buried deep into the weapon of the hooded male which was a red and white circlular ring with spikes sticking around it. It took the blonde a minute to figure out who it was and he called exasperated, "Zack!"

"Glad the famous Zack Fair of Midgar hasn't lost his edge," Taunted the man as he pushed into the other's weapon before leaping away. "Glad we had this chat Sunshine, lets do it again sometime. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." he flashed a sloppy two-finger salute at them before jumping off the building.

"Wait you! We're not finished yet!" Zack called furiously storming after the male, but not before he saw that part of the building was now on fire. Eyes widening in alarm he shouted, "Damn demon! Roxas help me out over here!"

"What about that guy?" Roxas asked immediately obeying Zack putting away Oblivion and Oathkeeper, but felt a huge sickening feeling in his stomach. Wanting to be rid of the awful feeling he searched around the roof, but spotted nothing to help put out the fire.

"Leave him, Sora can go after him with Cloud, he's already going that way and was going to snag Sora to come along with him." Zack answered looking around himself. "Damn, nothing. Go down the steps quickly and look for something, I'll try and stomp some of the rising cinders out. Get the people in the building out if there are any though I doubt there will be any in here, its one of the abandoned houses."

Roxas nodded moving down the stairs, peering into the windows of the house and the door he saw nothing. Looking around he spotted a hose and immediately went for it while looking around for a bucket. When he found it a few seconds later he quickly filled it and came back up the steps to Zack who dumped it onto the fire. It seemed to work and the process repeated four more times before the fire was finally out. They sat there on the roof in silence for a few minutes before a noise from the steps caught their attention sending both Hunters into attack mode.

It was only Cloud with a disappointed yet exillerated Sora behind him. The older spiky haired male stormed up to the Roxas. "What were you thinking? That's it you weren't thinking." Cloud was so frustrated it earned him a smack across the head. "You need to be more careful Roxas!" he sighed before pulling his younger brother into a tight embrace before moving away to talk to Zack about their findings.

Sora moved over to Roxas nervously. "Are you alright? I saw you fall. I'm glad you grabbed onto something quick like that. Guess your reflexes came in handy after all, eh?" Sora joked trying to lighten the mood that Roxas had put himself in. Poking him in the shoulder he replied with a shrug. Rolling his eyes with a head shake Sora pulled his cousin along to Zack and Cloud who waited by the steps.

"Its time we headed back, those demons'll probably come back. They didn't get what they came here for." Cloud explained as they made their way down the stone steps. The trip back to the courtyard was a bit long, 25 minutes at least. The others had been notified already by the news birds that they usued that they'd be late coming back. The trip itself however had gotten Roxas to thinking, but the same question came through his mind each time, even when he tried to think of something else. Anything was better than listening to Sora ramble.

_'What were they looking for? And why did he save me like that? We're completely different.'_ he wondered and absently looked at the moon, which was the New Moon. How cliche for a new beginning.

**A-N:**

**Here we are! I'm sure we all have a pretty good guess of who our mysterious hooded man is. -coughsmutteringsomething- This is just the beginning. I'm happy because writing this is clearing up my writer's block. Its not all gone, just a tiny bit of it is, but my inspiration is finally taking flight yet again! -watches as it soars, but then realizes I need it and runs after it- Reviews are welcome, though you don't have to do it, I'd appreciate the feedback though. :3 'Till the next chapter then.**

**P.S. Breadstick is my other name besides Kiesha that my friends use so...yeah. :D**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Is insane, isn't that wonderful? :D ))**


	3. III: A Hunter's Duty

_-August 20th, 2060_

_Regiment Leader Genesis has called all Hunters down to the main courtyard for the annual assessing battles. Make sure your swords are sharp! Assessing begins at 6 in the evening, assessment order will be posted at exactly 6, so make sure you are on time!_

_-Signed, Newsmaster of North Terrace_

It had been a good week since the mysterious demon had appeared and even since he couldn't get that smirk out of his mind. It was cat-like and he could have sworn everytime he saw a cat move past him he saw the hooded face of that man again. Which pissed him off a lot since there were a lot of stray cats around the palace and the fact that he'd befriended one against the law against Hunters having pets. It wasn't that the Hunter Regiment hated dogs and cats, it was always the possibility that if a Hunter died in a battle or sickness or something, they would have to figure out who would take care of the pet. Some did not have family that could take care of it and others who were friends possibly couldn't either what with their Hunter duties and whatnot.

Roxas had once again been at his schoolwork, it was required, Hunter or not, to get a decent education even if it was a pain in the ass to finish it along with Hunter duties. As he was scribbling down the answer for an algebra question someone knocked at his door and Roxas groaned hoping it wasn't Riku. It wasn't that he hated the silver haired boy, it was that he annoyed the crap out of the blonde when it came to getting him for things.

"Dang..." Breathed Roxas as he got up from his position on the floor to the door. As he unlocked it and creaked it open the first thing that he saw was a hooded face. Immediately he snapped into action quickly backtracking grabbing the closest keyblade near him, which was Oathkeeper and pointed it at the door.

The hooded face dropped whatever it was holding putting its hands up. "R-roxas! Its just me!" Now that Roxas looked he saw that this wasn't the demon from a week ago, it was just Sora. Tiredly he moved Oathkeeper away from Sora and next to Oblivion again.

"Sorry..." Roxas apologized feeling very stupid for mistaking his cousin and best friend for a demon. _'I'm just tired, that's all. I just need to go to sleep earlier, that's all.'_he thought to himself in a convincing manner. Strangely enough it worked and he opened the door for Sora wider as he picked up what he had dropped. Strangely enough it was his keyblade and Roxas had to wonder why he had it with him. "Sora, what's up with bringing your keyblade here?"

"What? Oh, you didn't get the message yet?" Sora said looking at Kingdom Key in his hand and twisting his wrist once or twice. "The assessments are today silly! 6 o'clock sharp. Was wondering if you'd like to get some practice in beforehand." Sora smiled a bit shyly before asking, "So what do you think?"

"Sure. Love to!" Roxas said with a huge smile. He loved to practice fighting and Sora was about the same skill level as him so it was an even match, perfect for practice besides it beat doing boring old homework any day. Checking the clocktower outside his room it read 4:47 in the evening, good they still had about an hour. "Where do you wanna practice?"

Sora shrugged. "I was hoping near the back woods where no one would disturb us. We'll still be in good view of the clock tower too so we can check the time there.

"Alright, lets go then." Roxas nodded retrieving Oathkeeper and Oblivion from their spot by his bedside. He grabbed his room key and locked the door shutting it behind him as Sora suddenly took off.

"Race you!" Sora shouted behind him laughter visible on his face.

"You'll lose!" Roxas called as he took after his friend at rapid speed. How he'd missed this, ever since he and Sora had become apprentice level Hunters things had changed and they couldn't do many things together that they had when they were just trainees. In all the regiments there is a system of which Hunters and others alike are moved up in rank. At assessments, which happen annually, a Hunter can go up in rank if they beat someone of higher rank than they are. In the rankings it goes trainee, apprentice, Hunter, Senior Hunter, Regiment Commander, Regiment Leader.

The Regiment Leaders were the strongest and fastest of all the Hunters. Cloud was a Senior Hunter while Zack was a Regiment Commander. Roxas doubted he'd be going against Genesis in combat though, even though there would be a lot who'd love to see it.

As the scenery started to change into the broken down wall crevice that opened the way to the back woods he had almost caught up to Sora. "I'm catching up!" he called to the brunette who tried to run faster, but was almost at his limit. With a last burst of speed he made it out of the crevice wall first and cheered throwing both hands into the air before flopping over onto the grass on his back.

"Dang...it..." Sora panted flopping down on his stomach next to his cousin out of breath.

"You always lose." Roxas laughed as he caught his breath first getting up into a sitting position and set his blades down stretching his arms. Sora could only reply with a nod as he took longer to catch his own breath. He coughed a bit and Roxas looked over at him. "You alright? You pushed yourself pretty hard." Roxas thought it was his breathing again. He was the only one in the regiment, besides Cloud that is, that knew about Sora's problems with his breathing. He was sure they called it asthma or something, but then again he wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sora said becoming able to breathe better now. "I can take care of myself."

"And look at what a lot of good that's getting you so far," Roxas joked, but was hit in the shoulder roughly by Sora. "Sorry! We'll start when you're ready."

"_I'm_ready now." Sora grumpily added. He hated people thinking they had to worry over him all the time. He'd grow out of it, they said he would, but they couldn't give him a _when_and that was what ticked him off most of all. He had just grown used to it he guessed, but still hoped it'd go away and never come back. It wasn't comforting not being able to breathe properly, especially the tightening of his lungs in his chest, it hurt and sometimes he wondered if it would stay with him for the rest of his life. Shaking his head Sora turned his attention back to Roxas who had grabbed his keyblades and moved fluidly into his fighting stance.

"Then lets see if we've improved then. I'll break our tie and be on a winning streak, just you watch! See if you can stop me!" Roxas said dashing at Sora who smiled putting both hands on Kingdom Key waiting for his cousin to strike. When it came Sora blocked both keyblades with his own pushing him back. Both exchanged blows on one another, but were most likely blocked by the other person. Roxas had gotten a few hits in to Sora's shoulders and right leg. Sora had also gotten him as well on his left arm as well as his legs.

The two battled it out until they heard a struggling noise as well as some screaming. Both looked up from their practice fight to notice someone coming from the crevice wall and with it the noise of the screaming and struggling. Out of the crevice was a woman, tied up by the wrists and ankles yelling at her captor. "You're crazy! I've done _nothing_! Please let me go..." her yelling had turned into pleas.

Now the captor was now visible, it was Genesis! "R-regiment Leader!" Sora stammered moving to attention out of respect for the Leader as did Roxas though he said nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Genesis demanded taking in both apprentices with his eyes.

Feeling a little nervous under that hawk-eye gaze Roxas calmly answered, "Practice, sir."

"Practice? For the assessment you mean." Genesis said then looked up at the clock, "You'd better get to the courtyard, the fight referee does not like late Hunters nor do I. So get to it."

"Yes sir." Both answered and Sora took off for the courtyard, but Roxas lingered. He looked at the girl who was tied up who glared at them. She looked to be his age, give to take a few months perhaps, with ice blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that were retracted in a fierce state.

"Is there a problem?" Genesis asked as he caught Roxas lingering. Roxas said nothing and he decided it was best he showed this apprentice what a full Hunter's duty was. "Come along." he ordered beckoning him with a finger and Roxas looked up surprised. Roxas glanced at the blonde, but she looked away with contempt for him.

_'She's a demon,'_ he told himself, but couldn't help but feel a twinge in his heart for her. _'What does Genesis plan to do to her? I thought they killed them usually in the torture chambers...'_A bad feeling swept through him, but again his pride caused him to ignore it as he followed Genesis deeper into the woods along with the blonde demon-girl.

_'Where is he taking us?'_Wondered Roxas as they finally came to a stop. Looking around he swore he almost retched at the sight of it. The ground had almost no grass on it and from the looks of it the ground was stained red. Why did Genesis have to take him here? He didn't even know that this place actually existed.

"I see you're confused." Genesis said before dropping the girl. Walking over to Roxas he laid a light hand on his shoulder. "You see Roxas, I thought it was time you saw one of the Hunter duties you may be asked to perform. I was issued to kill this girl in the back woods by Ansem himself. She's been through trial already and the law states that her punishment is execution."

The word "execution" made him a little uneasy as he glanced at the girl again. He'd been to some of the trials, even taken part in one or two of them. It was one of those 'go with the crowd' things he figured, but still the aftermath of one of those trials... he'd never thought of that before until now. Genesis removed his hand and drew his sword walking to the girl pointing his sword under her neck lifting her chin up to look at him. "You'll do this too one day." he said tensing his hands to get a better grip on the sword as he prepared to plunge it into the girl's throat.

"WAIT!"

Genesis stopped and looked over his shoulder. Roxas was panting from the yell. "Excuse me?" he said eyes narrowed. Roxas said nothing. "What did you say apprentice?" his hawk stare was firmly fixed on the blonde boy. Again Roxas said nothing, but stared at his feet appalled by what he'd done. "Answer me!" He demanded.

"I said wait...sir." Roxas answered softly cringing a bit.

"That's what I thought I heard. Keep a lock on that tongue of yours. I'll ignore your outburst for now, after all this would probably be the second time experiencing a death am I right?" Genesis said sticking his sword in the ground as both Hunters glanced at the blonde girl who's eyes were wide with shock at Roxas.

The words caught in his throat as he answered, "Yes s-sir." It had been at least three years since that had happened.

"It'll get some getting used to, I know it took me a little while to get used to it too. That was until I learned it was for the greater good of Midgar and now it has become North Terrace for me. You will learn too." Genesis said picking his sword out of the ground. Roxas said nothing, but looked up when the sound of metal on metal caught his attention and he whipped around to see the strange circluar weapon from a week ago! It was the hooded stranger again and he had attacked Genesis before he could get any closer to the blonde demon.

"Oi! Demyx, get in here!" The stranger called into the woods as he jumped back throwing the circular things at Genesis. Roxas looked around, but saw no one and grabbed Oathkeeper and Oblivion just in case preparing himself. When he looked over to where the blonde girl was he found she was gone and heard the sound of retreating footsteps farther into the woods.

"Apprentice. Give me a little hand over here, it'll be good experience." Genesis said and Roxas moved closer to where the both of them were fighting.

"Been a while hasn't it Sunshine?" Called the stranger the smirk on his lips again.

"Its not Sunshine!" Roxas yelled attacking the stranger. "Its Roxas!" Blocking the keyblades the hooded man looked over his shoulder to see Genesis coming at him. Quickly he tried to dodge and a tearing sound as well as a grunt of pain from the man came to Roxas' ears.

As Roxas jumped back Genesis noticed that the girl was gone now and traced a glare to the hooded man. "You again? I should have figured as much."

"You remember me then? I'm flattered." Came the voice again taking off his hood. What Roxas saw surprised him. He had the brightest red hair he'd ever seen, it was like it was on fire. His cat-like eyes were the color of emerald green and Roxas spotted the teardrop shaped tattoos underneath his cheekbones.

"Like a thorn that needs to be removed. Yet seems to avoid the tweezers that are used to remove such a thing." Genesis said his eyes narrowed in their hawk-like fashion. The Hawk versus the Cat.

"You need to relax. Take a load off." The redhead waved his hand with the circular weapon in it a bit before answering, "I'd love to settle our little skirmish, but I have other matters to attend to." He flashed his gaze Roxas's way and he felt a little intimidated under the green gaze, but then felt anger as he spoke. "I'll see you around then Sunshine?" he laughed a bit as Roxas attacked him again before taking off into the trees as Genesis went after him then calling back to Roxas.

"Go to the assessment. Tell them you are excused from being late and that I'll talk with them later on very important matters. No go!" Genesis's figure disappeared into the trees and Roxas felt a little uneasy and alone standing there on the blood-stained ground by himself. Shaking his head clear he made his way back to the courtyard at a sprint.

As he arrived he was bombarded with words of disappointment for him being late from Cloud. "I was with the Regiment Leader though!" Roxas explained to him and Cloud wasn't fazed even though it was the truth.

"Just go explain yourself to the assessment referee and other Senior Hunters." Cloud said with a sigh as Roxas moved away. It always happened this way, nobody ever paid attention to the stuff he did until he did something wrong. Sighing himself he made his way to the table where the assessment referee, a girl named Yuna, and the Senior Hunters were seated.

"You're late Roxas." Yuna replied a little shocked, he was never late for assessments. Out of all the Hunters Yuna was one of the few that actually _did_ pay attention to him, even though she was a Regiment Commander along with Zack.

"I was with Regiment Leader Genesis. There was a demon, he told me to come back and tell you that he'll discuss some important matters with you later." he said and Yuna nodded.

"Very well, although your match has already gone by." At Yuna's words Roxas looked a bit depressed. "But don't worry," she added, "I'll work out something with Genesis for you since you have a good reason." Many others at the table protested this, but were quickly silenced by the glare she shot them. Turning back to Roxas she added, "I think you should get some rest, you look worse for wear. I think Sora was looking for you too. I'd stop by his room if I were you." she winked at him.

Roxas nodded. "I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Good, now off with you!" she smiled as he walked off with his keyblades. Yuna sighed as she watched him go. _'Such a good kid he is, but really is this life best for him? I wonder...'_she thought before turning back to the rest of the Hunters. "Well? What are you all sitting around for? Lets get a move on!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As Roxas went back to his room he had a feeling he'd done something that he shouldn't have. When he opened the door to his room it suddenly dawned on him. "That demon knows my name! Dammit!" he shouted furious at himself. The worst part of it? He didn't even know the other's name.

**A-N:**

**Yet another chapter finished. -sigh- Our devilish demon appears yet again to stir up trouble. Ah how I love writing about that. -cheers- My inspiriation is finally coming back to me! -cheers again- I'll be starting on the next chapter to this and Goal! soon. Thankyew to all who reviewed so far!**

**P.S. I was at my Grandmother's while typing and finishing this, but she doesn't have wi-fi so that is why its a bit late. Thank you for your patience! )**

**P.S.S. The plot will come in the next chapter after the next chapter! :3**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Doesn't want to go to hell like my friend commands me to so she'll have someone to talk to when she gets there. Its too hot and I hate places that are too hot. Murr. xD ))**


	4. IV: Aftermath of the Trial

_-April 10th, 2046_

_He was going to die._

_The boy struggled in his captor's grip digging his heels into the ground. "Let me go!" The boy shouted trying to twist out of the iron hard grip of the brown haired man._

_They were past the courtyard now and there was nobody around except for him and the man. Why? Why him? One moment it was just a normal day, then bam! He was here. _

_"I said 'LET GO'!" Demanded the boy again twisting his hands again and kicking out his feet. His feet connected with his captor's shin bone and the surprising shock of it must have caused the brown haired man to let go of the boy's wrist to dropping to one knee to nurse the injury. Seeing his chance the boy fled hurrying for the huge stone houses of the Hunter yard, though he had no idea that was where he was headed to._

_"Come back here!" Shouted the brown haired man swiftly recovering and taking chase after his escapee._

_"NO! NEVER!" Shouted the boy without looking back. Eyes darting around he saw his chance, the chapel wall. It was cracked so a tiny space could be seen. He'd often played near it with some of his friends, well he could consider them ex-friends now. _'Just a little farther...'_ he thought his mind racing._

_The brown haired man was now catching up to him, getting closer. Just a few more feet and... CRACK! The sword had come just in front of the boy causing him to skid into it and over into the crack in the chapel wall. Hearing the curses from outside the chapel the boy scurried further into the crack. It was a tight squeeze and he found himself in a few tight spots plus it was dark except for the small amount of sunlight that shone through the entrance he'd come from._

_He coughed at the rubble that sometimes flew from the ceiling and tried to remind himself to be more careful, but it was hard due to the fact of the brown haired man being back to kill him at any second. He was so tired though...and sleepy... It wasn't as if he could use his power anyway, he'd recently got it and the last time he'd used it...bad stuff happened. Really bad stuff._

_He hadn't hurt anyone, he just...surprised them a little. They'd been in the schoolyard just playing, a usual thing for him and his friends. That was until one of his friends was knocked to the ground by another kid in their class, a meanie that came and made fun of them. He just got so angry...he hadn't meant anything._

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" _he'd told the teacher, Mrs. Raine, but she'd just checked him over like the food she ate during lunchtime and rushed back inside the school. Everyone had moved as far away from him as possible and he could only wonder why until the Hunters came, then he knew._

_The boy inched in as further as possible hoping he wouldn't fall asleep, but it was so tempting. He was so tired and the quiet was nice compared to the village where it could be so noisy at times. Feeling himself slipping he could only hope he wouldn't be found. That man scared him, most of all the sword he carried, especially since it had almost gotten him once he doubted it would miss a second time._

_"Sorry Aerith." he murmured slipping into the comforting unconsciousness of sleep._

**A-N:**

**Well, I know some of you have been wondering about the little boy and here's a little update on him. Mind you all this is in the past due to the date. We get a little insight on him so that's great right? Sorry for the shortness in this chapter. We'll check up on our little blonde and everyone else in the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it! :D**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Has almost finally gotten all of her inspiration back! Woo! ))**


	5. V: The Player Named Demyx

_-August 21st, 2060_

_No Hunter Duties for today unless called upon due to the Govenor/Judge's birthday today. Enjoy your day off and be sure to take part in the celebrations! Have fun!_

_-Signed, Newsmaster of North Terrace_

Today was the day he was going to talk to Sora. After checking the news bulletin that was always slipped under the doorway of each Hunter he could only sigh with relief. A day off. Stretching Roxas left his room, feeling no need to lock it or take his keyblades with him. Shutting the door behind him he walked down the hallway spotting Riku of all people at Sora's door. Blinking Roxas walked over to overhear a bit of their conversation.

"I don't have anything going on today so sure, we're friends right? Why wouldn't I go?" Riku's voice was plainly heard.

"Well...y'know if you were busy or something." Sora said a bit doubtfully.

"Naw, I'd find time Sora. We're friends remember." Roxas saw Riku playfully flick his cousin in the forehead.

"Hey! That hurt! I'm so getting revenge on you now!" Sora tried to get Riku back, but fell forwards out of his room. As Sora tried again he bit his lip in frustration as Riku kept dodging his attempts with a laugh. It was as he missed, yet again, that he spotted Roxas. "Hi Roxas!" he called forgetting about Riku momentarily.

"Hey Sora, Riku." Roxas said smiling as he walked over. "Got anything planned for today?"

"Yep. Me 'an Riku are going down to the city market today where celebrations will be going on. You going?" Sora asked putting his hands behind his head and leaning on his back heels. It was a thing out of habit for him.

"Of course! Its one of the days I look forward to all year. There's gotta be tons of stuff to do there." Roxas said grinning.

"Then what're we doing standing around here? To the market!" Sora said saluting and marching off in the direction of the North Terrace City Market like a general leading his troops off to battle. Riku snickered a bit as he followed Sora as did Roxas.

About ten minutes later all three Hunters arrived in the market. It was about then that Roxas reminded himself that he had to talk to Sora. "Hey Sora." he prodded his cousin in the shoulder a bit as he was in a sort of trance by all of the celebrations going on.

"Huh?" Sora said snapping out of his trance to look at Roxas.

"Yuna said you were looking for me yesterday. What did you need?" Roxas asked as Riku listened in.

"Oh yeah! Me and Riku passed our assessment! Isn't that great?" Sora replied happily bouncing a bit into the air punching it with his fist.

"You are so hyperactive." Riku muttered hiding a laugh.

"Oh? That's great!" Roxas said, but then felt a little lonely still being an apprentice Hunter while his friends were full Hunters now. "I wonder what Yuna has planned for me. She said she was going to talk with Genesis and the others today."

"She'll help you out." Riku said before hitting him playfully in the back. "Don't worry! Just enjoy yourself today a bit and have a little fun with us!"

"Yeah, you're right." Roxas said with a sigh.

"Yeah Rox! Stop being so depressed and have a little fun with us! Who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute girl today!" Sora said pushing him into the crowd.

"H-hey!" Roxas said surprised as he felt Sora pushing him from behind. Riku just laughed and helped the brunette as all three melted into the crowd.

As they moved through the still growing crowd a faint yet soothing tune could be heard. "That's so nice..." Sora said wistfully grabbing both of his friends' wrists and dragging them toward the sound.

"We can walk by ourselves!" Both shouted at their friend, but their protest went unnoticed by the brunette.

As the noise grew louder they noticed that a small circle had formed around it. They moved through the tight crowd to spot a lone player inside the middle of the circle playing what looked to be a guitar. Except for this guitar strangely was the colour blue! The melodious tune that was being played was unlike a sound Roxas had heard from a regular guitar so part of him doubted it actually was one. "So nice sounding..." Sighed Sora and Riku nodded. Roxas also nodded before turning his attention now to the player of the instrument.

It was a blonde, though it was styled in a more mullet style than a spiky one with a blue bandana tied around just above his forehead which was speckled with droplets of white. The player was also male and his hair colour was of a blonde-brown. He seemed to entrance the crowd as he played the blue instrument lightly with his fingers before looking into the crowd with a smile as his head bobbed to the beat.

In less than a minute later the song was finished and the blonde looked up with a huge grin on his face bowing as people cheered enthusiastically. Next to the player was a money pouch in which people started to toss coins into. The player thanked everyone who tossed something inside politely and all of a sudden Roxas felt himself being pulled over to where the people were tossing the coins in. "That was great!" Sora's voice could be heard and immediately Roxas mentally hit himself, he should've known it was Sora. "Lets go give him something."

"Alright, but I can walk myself!" Roxas said irritated and twisted out of his cousin's grip, but kept up with him as they moved through the group of departing people to the sack of coins. When it came to their turn Sora put some money and looked up to the man with the blue and white speckled bandana.

"Thank you sir! That was so awesome!" Sora said excitedly. Roxas moved in next to his cousin looking at the man himself, there was something about him that made the blonde a little put off, but didn't press it as the player responded.

The player put up his hand in front of his eyes a bit as both came forward as if the sun was in his eyes, though it was strange. _'Its cloudy today,'_thought Roxas as he watched the player again. "No problem! Glad you liked it, I really like that song as well. Came to me one day and I had the worst itching to play it and write it down. It makes me happy to know others like it too! Thanks!" The man smiled grinning at Sora.

Sora nodded and moved away. Roxas then took his turn to the man and said, "Thank you, I really liked it." In truth he did and not wanting to lose Sora in the crowd, but felt someone grasp his arm. He turned back thinking it was Sora who'd come back or Riku to tow him off into a better section of people that was less crowded. Instead he came face to face with the player with the blue with white speckles bandana. "Uh...hi..." Roxas said unsure of what to say.

"Surprised? Hmm, you're a strange one." The player said though Roxas supposed it was mostly to himself. "Hey, keep a lid on your light alright? Thought it would blind me for a second there!" he laughed and winked at Roxas who stared at him dumbly.

"Excuse me?" The blonde said confusedly.

"Well, good luck finding your friends," Chuckled the dirty blonde haired player launching into a new tune. Roxas was shoved as more people filed in.

"What do you mean?" Roxas tried to shout over the crowd, but it had no effect and he went unheard. Sighing disappointed and confusedly he could only listen to the words as the player sang-spoke them.

"For a little new friend of mine to listen,

_Confused by words have we?_

_Let the confusion be solved,_

_In the petals that float on the wind._

_Let the one who tends to the flowers help you,_

_What is her name?_

_What is her name?_

_Look for her where the flowers blossom,_

_Beautiful in colors they flower,_

_White or yellow perhaps?_

_Pink, red, or maybe even sweet violet?_

_Go to her,_

_Go to her._

_The answers shall blossom there,_

_Tended by her, nurtured by her,_

_Go, go quickly._

_For time is running out..._"

As people clapped and questioned who it was for Roxas could only wonder what the words meant for a moment. He tried to get close to the player again he could only get a glimpse of him who seemed to look directly at him and winked at him again giving him only a slight insight that the song-speak poem was for him.

"So if I want answers I have to follow what he said? Ugh!" Frustrated he tugged at his spiky blonde hair a bit forgetting all about Riku and Sora for the moment. "Now lets see..." he thought listening to the words that he could remember in his mind. "_'Let the one who tends to the flowers help you...'_ Who is that?" he wondered aloud looking around. _'_'Look for her where the flowers blossom'_ Where is that?'_ he wondered taking another sweep of the market.

Passing the bulletin board that was posted in the middle of the market square he noticed something then. A sign. For flowers. Backtracking he read it. "Aerith's Flowers." he read aloud, "Now in town today for the Governor's Birthday celebrations until 6:30 at the North Terrace city gates...wait a second...6:30 is..." he looked up at the huge clock tower. It read 6:15. _'I'll never make it!'_he thought panicking and immediately dashed into the crowd. North Terrace was a huge place, it took one almost forty five minutes to walk from one end to the other if it wasn't crowded.

Dodging as many people as he could he realized he wasn't moving fast enough and cursed trying to move faster, but it was difficult as it is. As he rushed by he spotted Sora who spotted him. "Roxas!" he called.

"No time Sora! Sorry! Meet up with you later!" Roxas shouted back as fast as he could before returning his attention back to his situation at hand, getting to the North Terrace gates before or at 6:30. Preferably before 6:30.

Skirting around the market stalls that were set up he saw the gates and had enough mind not to waste the precious few seconds that he had left to get to the Flower Lady Aerith that was suppose to be at the North Terrace gates by looking back to check the time. He rushed through the gates panting, out of breath. After a minute or two of trying to catch it he managed to look up and around the gates. Checking the clock tower his heart sank a bit as it read 6:45. "You...have...got to...be...kidding me!" he panted letting out a groan of frustration.

Dragging his feet over to a tree that was near the gates he wondered to himself, _'Why am I even bothering with this? Why do I care about some strange player's words? For all I know he could just be some crazy guy who plays nice music.'_Satisfied with his thought on the guy being possibly crazy Roxas preoccupied himself with looking up at the now darkening sky.

He just sat like that for awhile completely tuned out to the world, blocking everything out. Well, that was until something fell on him, then he was very much tuned _in_ to the world. "Ah!" he cried in surprise cringing away from the tree and whatever had hit him on the head.

"Whoops! Sorry Brighty!" Came a voice from the lower branches of the tree.

"What the...?" Roxas started to say until he saw the shape in the tree. It was the player from the market! "Hey! What was that for?!"

"The apple? It was a mistake brighty, my hand slipped!" The bandana wearer laughed jumping out of the tree to land feet-first on the now cooling grass from the hot day. It was amazing how it could still be hot when it was suppose to be fall soon. Or maybe it was, Roxas wasn't sure and frankly didn't care much to care about it.

"Not the apple. Why did you tell me to come here? And stop calling me 'brighty'! My name is Roxas!" The blonde was infuriated with the easy-going player now, he wasn't getting any answers at all.

"Whoa dude! Put some ice on that fire you got going on there." The blonde bandana wearer stepped back a bit holding up his hand again. "And I thought Axel got hot-headed!" he whistled for a second shaking his head, "You probably beat his record! I can't wait to tell him! I wonder if Zexion'll know-" he was cut off.

"Look, I'll just cut to the chase um..."

"Demyx."

"Huh?" Roxas was confused and looked up at the blonde player.

"Its my name brighty!" Demyx chuckled, but then corrected himself after saying his words quickly," I mean Roxas, Roxas! I said it! Alright?"

"Yes. Look just tell me why you're calling me brighty and what the heck you're carrying on your back." He pointed to the blue instrument strapped to Demyx's back.

"Oh this?" Demyx twisted around pointing at the instrument. Roxas nodded. "Its a sitar. They're not so familiar in these parts, though if you go more southward you're sure to hear about some. Though its rare if you find a player in these parts or any parts for that matter."

"And the "brighty" thing?" Roxas prompted. How would you feel if some random guy you didn't even know all of a sudden said you almost blinded him and started to call you "brighty"? Not so great I'd imagine.

"Oh, what you don't know?" The blonde asked surprsied.

"If I knew would I be asking you at least four times?" Roxas pointed out aggrivated witht he dodging of the subject.

"Alright. Let me give you a little insight then." Demyx replied twisting his sitar around so it was now resting in front of him. Cracking his knuckles he strummed a few chords.

"A song?" Roxas said disbelivingly.

"Shh. Just watch." Bobbing his head to the beat Demyx began to play. At first there was nothing there then amazingly a small medium sized ball of water appeared out of the ground in front of Demyx.

"W-wait a second. Y-you're a demon!" Roxas realized then the name Demyx became all to familiar to him. That was the name the red haired demon had called out to! Hurridly he looked around for Oathkeeper and Oblivion, but soon found he did not have them with him.

The ball of water seemed to grow, which was the truth, it was growing larger and larger. Stepping a back stiffly Roxas had enough mind to turn and run, but wasn't sure what kept him from doing so. The ball hovered over him until finally, the music stopped. The water dropped on Roxas soaking him to the bone with chilling icy cold water. One moment it was pure clear vision then it was clouded with the swirling of the water.

He expected it to only last a second, maybe two, but...this was different. Why wasn't he done being splashed with water? He began to panic grasping his throat as he found he was underwater. Swimming frantically for the surface he finally found it breaking through and gasping for air. _'What did he do?!'_Roxas's mind frantically thought.

Looking around he found himself in a river, though it wasn't any of the rivers around North Terrace. In fact he'd never even seen this place before!

**A-N:**

**-rubs hands together evilly- YES! Demyx has arrived and there WILL be good fluffeh Zemyx moments ahead. Don't worry! The AkuRoku shall be in plentiful supply as well. As well as the Soriku and stuffles. :D**

**Alright, I'm sorry. I know I said the plot would be in this chapter, but I'm having complications writing it in so it sounds good to me. Meh... Lots of good stuffs shall happen in the next chapter. :3 I'm just glad I got this one done. It took me awhile to figure out how I was going to plan this whole thing out. So much for a day off huh? :D Well, I'd better get some sleep. 'Tis almost 1:50 here! -gasps- Heheh. Anyway, I'm trying to also as well as satisfy my Kingdom Hearts fangirlism, my Warriors fangirlism is also taking over. Mehhhh. Well enough of my ramblings! G'night all! ...or morning? Aw the hell with it.**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Feels like she has insomnia! Go me! ...I think? :D ))**


	6. VI: Not A Dream

_"What did he do?!"_

_'Okay Roxas calm down, calm...'_ he thought to himself trying to gather his bearings together. Still dripping wet to the bone he dragged himself out of the river and onto dry ground. Sighing he shivered as he walked into the trees of the forest that surrounded the river, it was getting cold thanks to the breeze that was coming downstream from the river.

Looking around as he moved through the trees he tried to find some sort of sign that civilization was nearby. Then it came, a sign. Rushing up to it he looked to see two dirt paths and the arrows on the sign pointing in the directions of the dirt paths. The strange thing was though, the sign had dark spots all over it, but Roxas paid it no mind. "Lets see now..." Roxas murmured reading the sign. North to Hollow Bastion, just out of the forest / 1 mile and East to...the writing was hard to read, but Roxas managed to read it after a moment or two of squinting at it. Twilight Town, 3 miles. It looked to be almost scratched off, as if someone didn't want anyone going that way.

"Well, might as well take the closer one." Roxas decided. Scratched off or not, he wasn't going to take any chances and made the decision to go to Hollow Bastion. Taking the path North he rubbed his arms hoping it wouldn't be cold in the town and find somewhere to warm up.

The mile to Hollow Bastion was quite an interesting one. For one there was almost no sound except for the usual sound of his chattering teeth that is. He saw no one, not even birds or animals, and for a moment he felt a little isolated and alone. As the shillouette of the town came into view a different sound could be heard then.

It took a second to realize it, but then it was clear. The sound of fighting was in the air. Who could be fighting now though? It wasn't as if anyone was at war with each other.

"That's not true!"

Roxas whipped around only to find only trees, he was by himself still. Peering into the depths of the woods he still saw nothing, scanning again a flash came over his eyes. Two men were seated in the woods, carefully camouflaged by the undergrowth growing there. Another cold breeze swept around the trees causing Roxas to shiver even more. _'This has got to be a dream, yeah, a dream that's it. I just have to figure out a way to wake up now. Hmmm...maybe if I...yeah that's gotta work!' _he thought to himself nodding taking a breath.

Then he ran at the tree unstopping, if it was a dream he'd wake up on impact just like other stuff that happened in dreams. Apparently this _wasn't_ a dream. He ran face first into the bark of the tree slamming backwards to fall on the crunchy fall coloured leaves below. Gripping his face with both hands he winced. "Dammit!" he shouted feeling a few cuts on his cheeks and forehead from the branch next to where he'd hit, nothing serious though.

"Hey! I heard something!"

"I think it was this way, hurry come quickly!"

"We'll get 'em yet! Just wait!"

Hearing the voices Roxas momentarily forgot the pain and scrambled to his feet. Too late. Dark shapes had surrounded him. "H-hey there." he stammered a bit. _'Oh great Roxas. Wonderful choice in words! Look at that, they've got swords on them! You're dead unless you think of something quick!'_ his mind taunted as he fearfully looked around. He was unarmed and surrounded against six, maybe eight if he hadn't counted right, men fully armed.

"Your name?" One of the men demanded.

"Roxas Strife...sir." It was best just to cooperate with the men and try to get out alive. It was his best bet at the moment.

"Strife, huh? Never thought another Strife'd come into these parts for awhile. Thought you all went to that North Terrace place, guess not." The man said respect gleaming in his eyes.

"Uh yeah. Could you tell me what you're doing exactly?" Roxas said hoping that a slim chance could help him escape this situation.

"You don't know? Well boy, we'll show ya!" The man turned cheery all of a sudden and hit Roxas in the back in a friendly manner. Adjusting the toothpick in his mouth he motioned for the rest of his men to follow them as he lead them at the front while half pushing half herding Roxas forwards.

"No, I don't need to-" Roxas started to say, but was cut off.

"Nonsense boy! I'd be glad to show you what we've been working on. Hey, how'sa 'bout you join us once you've seen our work? If you can handle such things that is. Nah, a Strife Hunter is always a good one! Not a rotten apple in the bunch!" The man had taken off a camouflaged cap to reveal his blonde hair.

Roxas only laughed nervously, but one man in the back shouted up, "Don't get so convinced with yerself Cid! There's always a rotten one in the bunch. Strife family prob'ly hasn't gotten theirs yet, but just you watch in a few years or a decade or so. You'll see one!"

"Aw shut yer yap!" Cid barked back, but only gained a laugh from the same man. "Pay him no mind Roxas m'boy, he's got a lively mind on 'im. That's all. Now, here be our campsite. Not much, mind you, but still a good camp all the same what with them demons so close and all. Plus them shadows. Those things seems to multiply overnight!"

"Shadows? What are you talking about? Shadows are just shadows. Right?" Roxas said unsure.

"Kid you ain't seen nothing yet." Cid laughed his voice husky. The laugh alone made Roxas's heart sink to his feet, maybe underneath the ground itself if it were possible. "Alright, now I'll show ya our work."

"Um, a-alright?" Roxas said quietly letting himself be herded back into the woods, except this time on a dirt path towards the sound of fighting which had never left the air since he'd first heard it. Cid seemed unbothered by it, which made the blonde all the more nervous.

The two came out of the woods then to see the town of Hollow Bastion, in ruins. Buildings were falling apart and some seemed to be aflame. Roxas gaped, he'd never seen battle like this before! "Those demons'll never be able to hole up in that little town they've been coddling for long. Twilight Town was the same. You ever been there? It was the prettiest place I'd ever seen, next to Destiny Islands to the South. It was a sad shame to see it go up in flames."

"What?!" Roxas shouted backing away from Cid stumbling on the branches that had fallen from the trees due to the fighting warriors behind him.

"North Terrace didn't know? Wow, you guys sure aren't informed." Cid whistled. "Our city of Carvell sent me and my men here to smoke out the demons hiding here in good 'ol Hollow Bastion. I'd thought you North Terrians would have heard about Twilight Town already. Its only a few good miles from your city is it not?"

Roxas nodded numbly. He'd been to Twilight Town once, thought it was the prettiest place he'd ever seen in his life. Sora and him had gone up to Sunset Hill to watch the sunset. Back home you couldn't see it twice as clear as you could on Sunset Hill. The thought of it burned to the ground or in ruins made his stomach turn in flip flops.

"Thought so. Now why don't we go and get something to eat back in the camp? We're on scout patrol right now, but I'm sure I could spare a bit of my time to get you somethin' to eat. After all Cloud is one of my friends and it'd be rude to just turn away a family member of my friend. Now c'mon boy, lets get you back to camp by the fire. Yer soaked to the bone!" Cid said shoving Roxas back in the direction of the camp. The blonde let himself be herded back, but couldn't help but look back to Hollow Bastion and the ruin it had become thanks to Carvell's soldier Hunters.

Soon Roxas was by a roaring fire with a blanket around his shoulders and a warm drink in his hands. His azure-cobalt colored eyes were loosely fixed on the still pool that was his drink and his breathing was soft. He couldn't get the vision of Twilight Town on fire out of his mind. Why hadn't North Terrace heard of this? Why did it _all_ have to go away?

"How you holding up kid?" Came a voice from behind Roxas. Not turning to face it the blonde only shrugged sighing. "Wow, talk about unemotional, yo." The voice came closer until a figure sat down next to Roxas. There was silence before the figure, which Roxas dispersed as a male, spoke again," So you're Roxas Strife, eh? Name's Reno. I'm with Midgar's Turks unit with my partner Rude. We're here to aid Carvell with the smoking of Hollow Bastion. Pitiful sight, huh?"

Roxas looked up at the man who claimed to be called Reno. Shockingly he resembled a very close to the red haired demon he'd met those two times in North Terrace. He had red hair, though not spiky and unruly. Reno's hair was tied back in a long, low ponytail and his tattoos on his face were going horizontally under the edges of his eyes instead of vertically like the demon's. Hopefully this guy wasn't as confusing and perpetually annoying.

"Yeah..." Roxas could only manage to offer.

Nodding Reno stood his hand on his metal weapon firmly in his grasp. Smirking he replied, "Well, glad for the introduction, yo. See ya around sometime. Or not. Not that I care." Okay, this guy _was _officially annoying now. Reno then moved away from the blonde towards a guy with...sunglasses? Or were they? Roxas didn't know. Besides the question nagging at him now was. Who wears sunglasses during the night?!

Still awake Roxas watched as all the other soldiers of Carvell and even the Turks turn in for some rest. The fire had started to die down and the only ones left awake were Roxas himself and the night guard which was stationed on a small hill overlooking both the camp and the small area surrounding it. With him was a small horn to call the others awake in case of emergency attacks and such.

_'I gotta slip away somehow...'_thought the blonde thinking to himself, _'Now how to do it...if I don't leave they'll try and convince me to join up with them. I have to figure out just what's going on here. That Demyx fellow, why'd he bring me here? Where is he anyway?!'_Frustrated Roxas quietly got up and walked towards his own tent. He hovered by the entrance as he watched the night guard carefully. The guard's head turned away and that was when Roxas made a quiet sprint for the woods. Not looking back in seconds he'd arrived in the tangled undergrowth that grew in heaps on the forest floor.

It was still chilly since it was practically the fall season and it made Roxas wish he hadn't left the blanket back in the campsite. _'No use going back now.'_ he thought and moved deeper into the woods. _'Maybe I should head for Twilight Town, or maybe the eastern side of Hollow Bastion. There wasn't any fighting in that part from what I saw.'_he thought going over his plans in his mind. Then he wondered if Demyx were waiting for him and silently called," Demyx!"

No one answered. He called again, "Demyx!"

"Demyx this isn't funny! Come out, or wake me up. Or something!" Roxas called out again growing louder. A rustle of branches told him someone was approaching and he looked around himself in a quick circle. "Demyx?"

Suddenly a hand was on his mouth muffling his scream of surprise and his arms were pinned to his sides keeping him immobile of use. He heard a warm voice in his ear. "Don't scream. If I move my hand, will you not make a sound?"

Roxas thought against it, he even thought of biting the hand that was clasped firmly against his mouth, but thought against it. He was unarmed, and this man probably had a weapon on him. The voice seemed familiar too. Slowly he nodded and the hand was moved up to his eyes this time although he was unsure of why. "Demyx?" he asked unsure.

A snickering followed. "Nope. Sorry Sunshine, this ain't Demyx, but your friendly neighborhood demon. Miss me?"

**A-N:**

**Whew! Finally done. I'd started this in the morning and look how long it took me to finish it! 10 minutes past midnight! I'm glad where Cid ended up in fact. I love him in this chapter. :3 Also of Roxas running into the tree, it gave me a warm feeling inside for him to be tortured. :D Not sure why, maybe I'm just crazy like that. -shrugs- Any-way, I'm trying to figure out an ending bit for Goal!'s new chapter and re-writing it a million and one times. ; Yes, our favorite demon is back, yes? Wonderful, no? 'Till next chapter then? Alright!**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Is overly obsessed. My friends even complain about it I'm so obsessed! Heh, I'm surprised my friend was surprised when I announced I wasn't writing something AkuRoku for a change the other day. xD ))**


	7. VII: Saved

_-April 10th, 2046_

_The boy could feel himself moving. It was a light shaking, but part of it was so nice and just as he opened his eyes it almost lulled him back into the safety of the darkness that was sleep. Almost. He shot up and frantically looked around squirming and trying to get out of the firm grasp that held him. He tried to shout out to anyone, but a firm hand clamped itself on his mouth._

_"Shhh. Quiet little one. Its just me." Came a soft soothing voice._

_"Aerith? Aerith its you!" The boy mumbled overjoyed that Aerith was here._

_"Yes little one." she said softly to him putting a finger to her lips. "We must be quiet, they will surely be back."_

_"The Hunters you mean?" A nod. "Oh. Why were they taking me away like that? I didn't mean to scare them! I-it was an accident! Just an accident!"_

_"Yes dear, I know. I know. Shush now. You're safe. Safe and with me. We're going to a place where you'll be safe." she said stroking his hair soothingly._

_"But I want to stay with you!" The boy said his eyes fearful._

_"You can't be safe with me. They know what you look like, dear. The Hunters don't know I'm a demon, they'll pass me over. You need to stay in Hollow Bastion for now, alright? Promise me you'll be good for them, and I will come and visit you as often as I can dear one." Aerith said softly as the boy pressed himself closer to her clinging as if she were his last life line._

_"I don't want to go..." he pleaded, but Aerith gave a small laugh._

_"Silly child, you wouldn't like the road life. You wouldn't be safe with me. Its a miracle that you were alive still when I found you in the chapel with Leon's help. You did well, by getting away, but child you sure gave Leon a hard time!" Aerith said giggling a bit. "Leon was trying to help you dear, but you didn't know that. You did a good thing, if Leon wasn't helping us."_

_"But...Aerith, Leon's not one of...us, right?" The boy asked still clinging to her._

_"No, but he's a good friend of mine. Dear, just try and forget the trial, I know its a lot to ask. Many have been through such a thing and others don't recover from the shock. Please try though. For me?" she asked holding out her pinkie in a pinkie promise gesture._

_"I'll try Aerith. I'll try." Promised the boy taking her pinkie in a silent promise between the two._

_"Good, I thank you. Now get some rest dear. We have to make it to Hollow Bastion before sunrise."_

**A-N:**

**I thought our little boy deserved an update. :3 His relevance will be explained further in the story. Leon and Aerith are finally mentioned! Wewt! -cheers- ...guess what? I'M IN ANOTHER FREAKING RUT! (or writer's block) Damn it! I almost had that chapter done too! -mutters something about destroying the writer's block mom so it cannot have any more kids and poison our wonderful author brains- Next chapter for this is still going on though since its already planned out in my mind. Woo! Plus Wolf's Rain is back in my head again. -cheers- Gotta love that show. I highly recommend it for wolf lovers! Mind you there's some...well, a lot of blood in parts. Meh, see you next chapter then? Good!**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Has a huge addiction of Wolf's Rain. -cuddles wolf plushies- Zomg, did you hear?! They have new wolf pups up in Ely, Minnesota at The International Wolf Center! Go Minnesotans! -cheers- ))**


	8. VIII: The Demon's Name Is Axel

_"Nope. Sorry, Sunshine, but its just your friendly neighborhood demon. Miss me?"_

It was then Roxas recognized the voice. It was that red haired demon! Immediately feeling his Hunter duty in his mind he responded coldly, "Why should I miss someone I don't even know? And a _demon_ at that." he responded coldly.

"You were just calling for Demyx just then and ow, must you be so cold Sunshine?" Chuckled the voice in his ear. The demon then moved away from Roxas as he literally jumped out of his grasp to face the demon a stubborn look on his face. Why did he always get so defensive with _this_ demon around?

"What do you want? What were you looking for in North Terrace?" he demanded. He wanted answers and this demon was going to tell him dammit!

"What do I want? To get you out of the line of fire. As for what we were looking for in North Terrace? The same thing that made you fall of the building in the first place." The redhead said crossing his arms and staring at Roxas with his fiery emerald eyes.

"Well what was it then?" Roxas said meeting his eyes with his own intensity. Anyone who saw the two would probably think both were retracting lightning with their gazes.

The red haired demon was the first to look away with a smirk. "Well, its hard to actually say _what_ it was exactly. For that you'd have to see it yourself. For anyone who thought The Sweep was the worst thing to happen to the world, they ain't seen nothing yet."

Roxas's cobalt colored eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?" his eyes hardened then, "Why are you here?"

"Like I said to get you out of the line of fire, silly!"

"But what do you _mean_by that?!" Roxas yelled impatient. "Why save _me_?"

"Because, you-" The demon stopped looking around. "Shit."

"What-" Roxas was cut off.

"Stay quiet!" The demon said hurridly and in a quick blaze of flames his circular red and white spiked weapons appeared in his hands. "Your little buddies are here..." The demon said with no emotion in his voice.

"Huh?" Roxas said turning to look at the shapes surrounding the two. He looked up at the red haired demon who was sliding his peridot green eyes around to the shapes closing in, they were cold yet had a frozen fire to them. Not like the fire he'd seen in them before, this one seemed more...what was the word? Lethal? Possibly.

"Strife!" Cid's voice was plainly heard, "Good job! This one has been causing us a bit of trouble. Maybe you were cut out for this work here after all."

"He didn't do anything. I'm here of my own will. Not that you'd let me have one anyway." Responded the demon, his voice cold as the breeze that blew past in a rushing gust ruffling their hair.

"I don't want him around much longer. Go." Cid motioned with his head to either side taking out what looked to be a radio. "Sir, would you like to come? I think we've got one." A crackling over the radio sounded, but Roxas couldn't hear the reply. He could only watch as the men advanced on the demon. He still hadn't gotten the demon's name.

"You think I'll fall that easily?" The demon glanced around a devilish smile on his face. "Try me."

"Attack." Cid said giving the order, "I don't want to see him breathing by the time this battle ends." With the order given the six men attacked though Roxas spotted more this time and grew a bit worried for the demon, but could do nothing as the men stormed past him. He hated this feeling of being able to do nothing and know nothing.

The demon was expecting this and dodged the swords that came flying at him. Swinging his weapons he either caught ahold of a man's sword or deflected it making them run into each other. Cid was still yet to join in and was contemplating the best attack move a cold metal staff in his hand with a sharp blade at the end making it look like a spear though it had a small lever where another blade would come out of the bottom.

"There." Cid said before throwing himself into the fray his spear aimed for the demon's heart. "Watch out!" Roxas found himself yelling catching the demon's attention so he brought up his weapon to block Cid's spear. The look on Cid's face however was one of shock.

"Told you! Rotten apple." One of the men commented his eyes narrowed. "He's a traitor."

"Attention, everyone." Came a cold and commanding voice. "Stand back, leave this _nuisance_ to me."

"C-commander Sephiroth!" One of the men shouted and every single man backed away from the demon who hadn't grown tired at all yet.

A strong looking man with long silver hair stepped forwards, his weapon visible. It was a huge katana which was attached to his belt and it was so long! The man named Sephiroth unsheathed it. "So you are the one who I'm going to fight?" The demon asked.

"Indeed it is. Come at me then." Sephiroth said pointing his long katana in the red head's direction.

"With pleasure!" Rushing at him the demon threw his weapons at Sephiroth who blocked them with his katana rushing at him as the demon paused to catch his weapons. Blocking Sephiroth's sword licks of fire could be seen in the air as the demon's weapons finally blazed an orange and red flame.

"So you are a master of fire, are you? I'll smoke you out then." Sephiroth smirked.

"Tch, yeah you keep telling yourself that!" The demon retorted blocking the sweeps of the katana aimed at him. Sephiroth pushed him back towards the trees as the red head looked back to see himself run backwards into a tree and cursed. Taking the opportunity at hand Sephiroth slashed at the demon's shoulder which split open staining the ground with his bright red blood.

The demon winced, but did not cry out. He was too proud for that sort of thing. He ducked away from another slash from Sephiroth's sword and the katana left its mark across the tree instead giving it a deep groove.

It was an equal fight now as both men exchanged blows back and forth, back and forth. The demon had been able to wound Sephiroth in his right thigh, but so far it looked as if the silver haired man would win this fight. The red head blocked the underneath sweeping motion of Sephiroth's sword then by jumping into the air attacking with his weapons. They were blocked as Sephiroth managed to jam his sword into one flinging it out of the demon's grasp long enough to take care of the other one as well. Pulling back his sword he brought it forward in a stabbing motion before the red head could realize he was weaponless.

Roxas watched as the sword ran straight through him yet again staining the once green grass with his blood. It only lasted for a second though as Sephiroth pulled his sword from the demon. "Still breathing? You are a fighter. I commend you. Your death will be quick." He raised his sword.

"Stop it!" Roxas rushed forwards unable to watch this anymore shoving Sephiroth to the side unexpectedly giving a confused look on the silver haired man's face and a surprised and pained look on the demon's. "You'll have to go through me if you want to get to him." True he was weaponless, but he was fast, maybe fast enough to let the demon have enough time to escape...no, he was in horrible shape. It was amazing he was even still alive from the stabbing though from the looks of things he was still loosing blood.

"No...quick...go through..." The demon raised a hand making a strange portal come to life. "He'll...kill...you...the...Heartless...are..." he coughed.

Roxas turned from Sephiroth to the red head and back again to see the silver haired man being tackled by at least ten shadowy things from behind. Happy to oblige to the demon's wishes he stooped next to the redhead looping his arm over his shoulders and lifting him up as best he could dragging the taller man into the portal.

There was just darkness for a second and cold, oh it was so cold! Before they both came out in a very beautifully tiled hallway. The demon was still in his arms and still breathing though the blood loss hadn't stopped. "Thanks...Sunshine..." laughed the demon a bit. "Its...Axel..."

"Huh?" Roxas could only manage to say.

"My name...Axel...is my...name...Roxas."

"Axel..." Roxas said looking up to see another blonde down the hallway wide eyed and rushing towards him, one very familiar blonde.

**A-N:**

**Well, a little fighting for ya. It always turned out that it would be a bit gory when I was writing this chapter in fact! I've always pictured Sephiroth as a cruel killer, yet a fair killer at times and this was one of those times. Plus listening to Prayer of the refugee by Rise Against and watching some Wolf's Rain while listening to this song really helped me out a bit. :3 Wow, what is it? Three chapters in one day or is it two? A new record possibly! You can only bet the next chapter will be started soon after this. This chapter screams to me "Poor Axel!". Any ideas to who the blonde might be? I know, curious to what you guys think though. :3 Sorry for it being so short though. -sigh- The next one'll be longer I promise! I picked a horrible cut off for this chapter. Meh.**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Currently gets my shoulder nibbled on by my sister. I feel so special. I mean does **_**your**_** sister do that? **_**What?!**_** She does?! X3 ))**


	9. IX: Answers Given

"Axel! Damn, I thought we told you to stay here!" Shouted the blonde from down the hallway rushing at a sprinting pace. Roxas immediately recognized him as Ven, after all they looked to almost be twins they were so similar.

"I'm...sorry..." Roxas could only manage to say, but Ven shook his head half angry, half flustered.

"No, its his own damn fault for going out when he was ordered to stay here. That Sephiroth dude is prowling around out there. He's cold blooded or something, reminds me of a snake. Enough talk though, help me get him to the infirmary." Ven said grabbing one side of Axel heaving him up as Roxas took the other side.

They carried the red head demon down the hallway a few short feet before they came to a door marked 'Infirmary'. Tactfully opening the door Ven kicked it open causing those inside to jump with surprise, but then rush over as they saw Axel who had finally stopped bleeding so profusely. As those who cared for the injured took Axel away Roxas and Ven only could stare after him. It was then that Ven turned from nice to fierce and demanding.

Turning to Roxas he demanded growling, "What _happened_? Did you do that to him?"

"No." Roxas said feeling his reserve of Hunter pride flaring up. "I did no such thing. Does it look like I have a weapon on me? It was a person named Sephiroth like you thought it was before."

"Then how do I know you had nothing to do with it? Thanks to you my partner is incapacitated. Thanks to you Hunters everything we know has gone downhill, you kill us like we're some sort of disease needing to be cleaned off the slate of the world. Yet _you_hover between us two. You're pathetic." Ven shot at Roxas who's anger was flaring up as well as the other blonde's. The people who were in the waiting room just stared at the much similar looking blondes who were oblivious to everything around them.

"Then why didn't you stop him then? It seems to me that you'd _know_ about something like this. After all aren't you two _partners_?"

"Yeah, we are, but now I'm regretting ever agreeing to being _his_ partner. All he could ever talk about was the stupid, idiotic, good-for-nothing _Hunter_ that he claimed to know. Once a Hunter, always a Hunter!"

"Do you have a problem or something?!" Roxas growled stepping closer to his mirror look alike cobalt coloured eyes narrowed into meanacing slits.

"Maybe I do. Some of us aren't as forgiving as Axel. _Some _of us just want to see you Hunters dead, for all the killing you've done to us. Why, what did you have in mind?" Ven snarled back as the tension grew between the two.

"You want to settle this? Fight me then after this is over!" Roxas shouted at him.

"With pleasure! You name where and when later! I can honestly say that when you die I'll look down at your rotting corpse and smile with pleasure." Ven glared storming off in a random direction which happened to be the exit.

"Fine!" Roxas shouted back grinding his back teeth together storming off in the opposite direction. Man it was like watching a mirror! He felt a tapping on his shoulder and immediately snapped and yelled, "What do you want?!"

"Um, sorry...this is a bad time..." Only then Roxas realized it was Demyx. The sitarist had his hands up in a defensive position and started to back away from the enraged blonde.

"Demyx!" Roxas rushed forward, "Please tell me this is just horrible dream, prank? Please tell me that."

"Err, its not?" Demyx said sheepishly, "Sorry?"

"What do you mean its not a dream?!" Roxas said a light panic flashing in his eyes. Glancing around he noticed all of the people, no they weren't _people _they were _demons_. _All _of them were demons. Giving him weird looks, some were of curiosity, others confused, some scared, and even a few furious their faces twisted with rage. He immediately felt isolated and took the dirty blonde haired musician by his shirt sleeve dragging him to a more private place to talk. "Now...tell me what you did." Roxas said trying to calm himself.

"Well..." Demyx scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed. "Well ya see, I accidentally-" he was cut off by another voice.

"He used a transportation portal instead of a magic cloaking spell." Came the voice and Demyx turned around with a wide grin on his face.

"Zexy!" he cheerfully said grinning as he tackled the silver haired man who stepped into better view.

"Yes, its good to see you too Demyx. Now please get off me." Zexion replied after a few attempts to pry Demyx off him. After managing to do so he turned his steely gray-blue gaze onto Roxas, his eyes seemed to hold a bit of emptiness in them as he stared at the spiky haired blonde. "So _you're_ Roxas."

"Uh, y-yeah. How do you know my name?" Roxas asked feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, and not just by being surrounded by demons. Did _everyone_ here know his name?

"Axel. We have a problem now. Thanks to Demyx and Axel I have to now explain this to the higher ups. Fabulous." he groaned a bit crossing his arms. Turning to Demyx he poked his chest with a finger, "Be more careful next time! What in the sake of the skies were you trying to do?!"

Demyx frowned. "He can't see it Zex! Can't see the glowing! Poor guy, I just wanted to help him out! Y'know with seeing the magic he's got!" he complained in his defence.

"Well of course he can't! That sort of thing doesn't exactly happen to everyone Demyx. You know that. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. _Both _of you." Zexion replied rubbing his temples with a hand arms still crossed.

"Whoawhoa_whoa_. Don't I get any say in this?" Roxas cut in his azure eyes wary.

"No." The answer made Roxas glare. "I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I really aren't. You and that idiot pyroI supposedly am friends with...Are impossible!" The silver haired man threw up his hands in defeat shaking his head. "Go talk to that idiot if you want something, because _I_for one, do not take pleasure in a Hunter staying with us. Knowing our secrets. Good day then." Zexion replied stiffly turning and walking away before pointing down the hallway. Demyx scrambled after him saying things like 'he's really nice!' and 'you're always so cold to people Zexy!'

Deciding to take Zexion's advice he headed down the hallway. Passing doors he came up to the last one at the end of the hallway, room number 21. Roxas was amazed that this place still even existed, how the demons had managed to hide themselves well from their Hunter adversaries. Opening the door without pausing to knock he was surprised to see it look a lot like the hospital that was back in North Terrace.

"So, hello there." The demon's voice, it seemed to purr as it said it, was the first thing for Roxas to hear as he entered.

Without a word Roxas walked over to the demon his face cross. "Alright you, tell me everything I want to know. Now."

"So demanding Roxy." Axel tsked laughing, but immediately stopped as his ribs clenched from being stabbed. Roxas continued to glare at him until he sighed shrugging in defeat, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Its Roxas." The blonde growled before continuing, "Why does everyone keep calling me "Sunshine" and "Brighty" first off." he said seating himself into one of the wooden chairs next to the cot which Axel was on.

"You want the short and sweet version or the long and boring one?" Axel smirked, but gained another glare as he spoke again, "Fine! Short it is!" he chuckled a bit, but it was yet another mistake as he ribs clenched on him again. "Damn ribs." he muttered, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble Roxy-boy, but you've got what we demons like to call _'natural magic'_."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked confused and ignoring the 'Roxy' comment.

"God, I feel like repeating this like some sort of lecture from those teachers of ours. Its as boring as watching dirt grow! Trust me, I've tried it!"

"You...wha?" Watching dirt grow? But dirt didn't grow...

"Nevermind. Natural magic is somethin' that came back to our world once the sickness came. It kinda helped us get rid of that awful thing per se. Anyway, everyone's got it. Just in different amounts." Axel said waving a hand before pointing at the blonde, "You for example have quite an amount more than regular people, which is strange considering you're not a demon or even half."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Roxas shot back feeling a bit offended by the red head's words.

Rolling his eyes he explained further. "I'm not the best at this, but let me guess. 'Ol Zex in there told you to come and get answers from me, right?" A nod. "Heh! Knew it! That guy probably hates my guts right now! Or rather what's left of them." he let out a small chuckle only then did he hear another sound coming from Roxas. He smiled, the smaller was hiding a grin behind his hand trying to muffle the sound of laughter. "So you think I'm funny, eh Roxie?"

Roxas gained his composure and said stiffly, "No." He couldn't help, but notice Axel's mouth had turned into that cat-like smirk again making him flush a light pink color. "What?" he asked hurriedly, maybe a little too hurriedly.

"I just noticed how cute you are when you do that." The red head chuckled feeling his ribs acting up, yet again, but ignored it as he saw the blonde turn an even deeper shade of the pink.

"S-shut up!" Roxas demanded, "Tell me the rest."

"Fine, fine. Your wish is my command." Axel said dismissively with a smirk, obviously pleased at his handy work. "Demon's have special powers so their natural magic in their bodies is of a higher quantity, half demons usually only get the amount of their human side and half of the demon magic, the reason for them being called half demons, not just because of their parents." Roxas nodded as the pyro continued. "You have strangely more than a regular person which shows itself at random times if you don't keep a good hold on it. Anyone can see it if they have a good trained eye for it."

"And you're one of those people?" Roxas said plainly.

"You got that right Sunshine." Smiled Axel.

"Alright, so why did you come near Cid's camp in the first place. That asshole Ven said that they told you to stay here." Roxas curiously asked, but scowled as Ven's name was brought up. The guy had serious issues!

"Vengave you a hard time? Why doesn't that surprise me?" The last part was sarcastic. "Sephiroth was coming to that camp the next day, apparently he was closer than I originally thought he was. I had asked Ven if he'd help me, but of course I got shot out rejected and he went and told Demyxwho blathered to everyone. Then it was keep me under close eye 24/7. Not that I haven't escaped under such things before." The demon smiled as if remembering a good memory, he probably was.

"But _why_?" Roxas pressed.

" Cause if that guy ever found out that you've got a bit more magic on you than most awful stuff would happen, trust me kid. You don't want that. Ven's a victim of that guy." he seemed sad now.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Roxas said his confusion that had just started to lift seeped back down into his brain, damn, and he thought he was home free from here.

"I don't know if its my place to say about what happened to Ve- oh, hi." he spotted someone opening the door and it turned out to be a nurse. Crap.

"What are _you _doing in here?" she said her eyes narrowed at Roxas. Roxasfor one couldn't help, but stare. She was the strangest nurse Roxas had ever seen in his life. First off she had wild blonde hair tied back in a low messy ponytail with random strands of her bangs braided in front of her face, but pushed off to the side so she could see straight. Her wrists were decorated with blue and green bangles which were tight enough that they stayed on her wrists, but looseenough so that she could take them off at a whim. Her eyes were a bright blue, sky blue and wearing a long skirt while her shirt was a green tank top making her demon mark visible which was a rose, how strange. Weird for a nurse, but you could tell she was one from the white nurse's hat on her head.

"I um, uh..." Roxaswas at a loss for words as he tried to quit staring at the strange nurse.

She caught his stare and her lips pulled into a smile. "Like what you see?" she grinned and winked at him a bit.

"Fuck off old woman." Axel's voice was plainly heard. Her smile dropped as she stomped over to the red head giving him a hearty smack across the head. "What the hell Marie?! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to idiot. You aren't getting off easy for that remark! Why don't you ever listen to us?" she sighed rubbing her temple. "Axel, why did you bring the Hunter in your recovery room? If anyone besides me saw him in here with you..." her tone darkened.

"Lighten up lady. Sheesh, he's just confused that's all. I'm just lifting Sunshine's confusion, that's all." The red head replied and it made Roxas wonder how he could be so casual about the matter at hand.

"One of these days Axel Kasai! I swear I'm going to hang you off the highest decrepit building in Hollow Bastion by your ankles one of these days!" she fumed before sighing, seeming to be getting a headache from all this.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." Axel remarked then added, "Hang me by my ankles on top of the highest building in Hollow Bastion? You mean what's left of it right?" his tone darkened a bit before he smirked, "I'll probably touch the ground if you hang me like that."

"You be quiet now, or I'll have Larxene come in here and give you those shots that you need. Her shift is coming up soon and from that last experience I _know_you don't want a repeat. So you're just going to have to settle for me." Marie replied smugly before turning to Roxas, "And as payment for coming in here without any warning whatsoever, you get to be my assistant."

"Oh joy." Roxas replied dryly.

"That's the spirit! Now bring me that tray from over there." she pointed to a small movable table in the corner with a medium sized tray on it.

"God I hate needles. Can't you just skip them? Nobody'll have to know..." Axel said trying to weasel out of it. Hearing the tone Roxas could hardly suppress his laugh. "What's so funny?"

"So the big, bad demon is afraid of needles is he? But not a sword? That's the strangest yet funniest thing I've ever seen!" Roxas chuckled as he brought the tray over. Why was he being so casual? He should feel disgusted, and even a sense of anger towards these demons, but why didn't he?

His mouth moved into a frown, but then he heard a yelp from Axel as Marie had given him the first shot without warning. "Hey! What was that for?! Warn me next time!" he watched with anger at her as she smiled humming to herself as she dabbed his arm with rubbing alcohol.

"Alright I will." she said pulling out another shot and injecting him again. She chuckled as he yelped again, she was enjoying this a lot.

"You said you'd warn me!" he complained snarling at her showing off the fangs that demons seemed to develop during their adolescent years.

"Yes, I did say that. Buuuuuuuuuut, you never said _when_, silly!" she chuckled evilly as she whispered, "_Now_, I'm going to give you a shot."

"Ha ha. Very fun-OW!" he yelped again as a third shot was over with.

"There we are! All done!" she smiled pleased with her work and got up from her place beside Axel who still was nursing his injected arm. Three times. Three _fucking _times. "You enjoy the show?" she smiled over at Roxas who nodded.

"You're all against me..." Axel muttered sullenly as part of the drugs started to take effect as he yawned. "Whatever," he muttered before turning his back to them as best he could and falling asleep.

"Well, now that he's out we can talk properly." Marie said rubbing her hands together after gathering up the needles and tray to use for another patient once they were cleaned off. "Lets start again. My name is Marien, but lots of people around here call me Marie. Can I ask yours?"

Roxas remained silent for a moment or two wondering why she was being so friendly now when before she had acted as if hell itself had come thrashing into the world. "My name you mean?" he offered.

"Well duh! Of course short stuff!" she giggled as Roxas glared at her. "I can't call you "Sunshine" or whatever forever!"

"Its Roxas." he said lamely.

"Well then, why don't we go off to a quieter place to talk? I still don't know if that guy's out yet or just faking it. You wanna check?" she smirked and Roxas knew better than to oblige, the smirk looked evil.

"N-no thank you." he said hurridly as he fast-walked out of the room. Once the door was closed Marie sighed to herself.

"Sorry Ax. I tried." she said with a shrug as she heard Axel sigh with disappointment. She kept her voice low then as she added, "I _still _don't see it though. What you see in that _Hunter_."

"You'd never understand." he replied drowsily not turning to look at her. His breathing soon settled into the rhythmic breathing of deep sleep.

_'Huh. Sure, maybe if you'd tell me!'_she thought with a frown before murmuring a "Sleep well" before exiting the room herself. Spotting Roxas looking at some random books in the bookshelf that was in the small room that was used as a small hallway she walked up to him. "He's asleep." she said as he stashed the book in its proper place.

"That's good." he replied still wondering why he felt so comfortable around them. _'I hate demons, so why do I feel so normal around them? Ugh, this is soooo fucked up.'_ he thought miserably.

It must have showed on his face because he jerked up surprised when Marie asked, "Confused? Heh, I would too if I were in your shoes. Which I'm glad I'm not. Almost every demon in this place hates you, got that?" That earned her a small nod. "Good, just want to make sure you've got that. You know, you can't exactly leave after this and its gonna put a huge hammer of pressure on the higher ups. Me included."

"You're a...higher up?" Roxas asked and Marie nodded. "Could you answer me something?"

"Depends on what it is." she remarked before sliding into a chair that had been placed outside one of the office rooms.

"What happened to Ven?" he asked looking to lock his serious cobalt colored eyes with Marie's startled blue ones.

"How do you know about...Axel. That idiot." Marie sighed rubbing her temples. "Look, about Ven. He's a special case here. Don't tell him I said this, but... Ven doesn't have any natural magic. He's bone dry empty. He still has his mark, horns, hell even _fangs,_ but no power. Its gone, gone for good, meaning its never coming back, see?"

"And Sephiroth did that to him?" Marie nodded at this. "But how?"

She shrugged. "We don't know, he refuses to talk about it. I think Axel possibly knows. Terra for sure."

"Terra?" Roxas asked.

"Ven's boyfriend. Yeppers, he's gay." she gave a small smile at the shocked expression on Roxas's face. "You have a problem with that?"

"No! No, I don't!" Roxas said, he didn't have any problem with it at all. Sora himself had told him of his position once and now the memory resurfaced, man he missed his cousin...

"_H-hey Roxas?" It was Sora. He'd come back to the training area after a short break. It had been after talking to Riku about something, he'd rushed out of the room furiously red in the face muttering something to him quickly about feeling sick._

_"Oh! Sora, are you feeling better now?" Roxas asked rushing over to his cousin who looked a bit unsteady._

_"Y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine." The brunette flashed him a small smile. "C-can I t-talk to you?"_

_"Sure. Anytime Sora." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt himself being dragged out of the training area and into a small room, the laundry area which was outside. Sora huddled to the floor his back resting against the wall of the training building face resting on his curled up legs._

_Sitting next to him he asked, "What's wrong?"_

_"I think, I think I l-like Riku, Roxas." his brunette cousin chewed his lip and Roxas spotted a bit of blood and sighed grabbing his hand._

_"That's not a bad thing Sora! Its a very, very good thing silly!" Roxas laughed and the brunette stared up at him with a strange look._

_"It isn't?" he asked._

_"Nope. Its perfectly fine." Roxas smiled._

_"But, how do I know if he likes me or not? Its not as if I can just ask him or something!" Sora panicked._

_"Why not?" Roxas offered._

_"Because that's a stupid way to find out!" Sora said scolding, becoming more of his own self again glaring at Roxas. "Its the same with girl crushes. You have to figure it out!"_

_"Wow, you just find out you're gay or bi or whatever a few minutes ago and now you're an expert?" Roxas grinned as Sora punched him in the arm._

_"This is serious!" Sora complained._

_"This is serious!" Roxas mocked with a laugh getting up as Sora stormed after him chasing him across the courtyard._

"Roxas? Roxas!" Marie's voice called him out of his memories.

"Huh? Oh sorry, got a little zoned out there." he apologized to the other blonde who waved it off.

"No problem. Now as I was saying, lets get you settled. Room 13'll be yours. Its one of the only ones we have open at the moment. Now come on and get your lazy ass down this hallway!" she called impatiently already halfway down the hallway.

Sighing with a roll of his eyes he dashed down the hall as they came to a door with the letters 'XIII' scratched into the wood then painted over with a finished look. Opening the door it showed a room, a lot like the recovery room where Axel was, but was a tad more furnished with a desk and empty bookcase. "Well Roxas, welcome to your new room and don't even think about trying to run away." there was a small snicker in her voice as she shut the door leaving him in the empty room.

The thought of being alone then seeped in and made his heart sink as he just stood there basking in the realization of it all. He wasn't going back to North Terrace. Ever.

**A-N:**

**Muahaha. D Chapter 9 is done and we finally get some answers!**

**Marie: Hells yes!**

**Breadstick: Watch yer mouth! -waves finger in a tisking motion-**

**Marie: Yeah, whatever you say Bready-chan. -turns to do her nails-**

**Breadstick: -sighs- -.-; Anyway, are you all happy that I got this chapter reaaaally long? I promised a long chapter didn't I? Almost 4,300 words! D Well, this is it till the next one. Hope to see you all there! I'd really, **_**really**_**like it if you'd review, but you don't have to. Reviews though shall be showered with ramen, because ramen is one of the lifebloods of fangirls! -slurps ramen- Yum! 'Till next chapter then! :D**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Is also referred to as Bready-chan. Isn't it wonderful? :3 ))**


	10. X: Too Different

_-April 17th, 2046_

_"Hi! I haven't seen you before! What's your name?" Another boy had come up to him and was grinning madly. He'd seen him before, but never wanted to talk to him. He was just too _different_ than the rest of them._

_The little boy said nothing only turned away and walked in a different direction. Why was everything so confusing? Why did Aerith have to _leave_? She could have stayed here or at least taken him with her! Everything here was too different or two confusing! They even let half-breeds into this place!_

_He turned back to see the boy he'd just ignored frowning tears brimming his eyes. The boy just looked away thinking only, _'He's only a half-breed, why do they even keep him around?'_ His parents brought him up, well, _differently_ than most demon parents would. Telling him things only like "half-breeds are things that pure-blooded demons like us have around to tolerate, they're less than a regular one of us and their blood is tainted with a humans, therefore they mean nothing". It had taken quite a toll and was possibly forever branded in the young boy's mind forever._

_He sat down on a small swing that was in a small park in the Hollow Bastion city that one of the older demons had shown him once. He could hear a pair of footsteps now and curiously looked over to see a bright colour of red. "Who are you?" Asked the young boy sitting on the swing better and kicking his feet a bit, the boy with the red hair was obviously a year or two older than he was._

_"Why'd you turn away like that?" Questioned the red haired boy, his hair was different than anything the young boy had seen before. It stood up naturally in a spiky hairstyle and couldn't help himself from staring until the other spoke._

_"What do you mean?" Asked the boy his kicking feet causing him to swing back and forth in a small motion._

_"You made Demyx cry. I wanna know why you didn't talk to him." The red haired boy was obviously curious, young innocence as the younger boy answered with the same innocence._

_"I dunno. He's nothing so why should I talk to him?" The answer was the honest truth in the boy's eyes._

_"No he isn't!" The older boy's temper seemed to flare. "He's my best friend! I don't like you." The older boy stormed off then back into the city._

_The younger did and said nothing to the leaving. It was always the same. They always left and he liked it that way. He wanted to leave this place, it was just so different from when he had visited Aerith and been with his parents._

_Sadly he felt the tears coming to his eyes again and couldn't stop them from falling as he started to cry. He missed them so badly. Everything was falling apart. As he was crying however he couldn't have noticed the shadow that fell on him from behind._

_"Hello. Why are you crying out here? I thought you'd be with your other demon friends by now." The voice was dark yet calm and the boy turned his head around to meet the strange coloured ones of the voice's owner._

**A-N:**

**Here is yet another update on our little mini( see profile for definition of this, too lazy to put it up. -.-;) here! God he's so fun to write! His name will come up soon in possibly the next chapter I write him in. :3 So, any of you guessed who you think it is yet? Well we also figure out another little tidbit of info on here, that he knows Axel, well I'm sure we all know its Axel him with his spiky hair. X3 Also yeah, Dem-Dem is a half-demon. I feel kinda angry at my little mini in this chapter for making Demyx cry. Bad! Lawl. X3 Anyway, I'm hoping to finish up the chapter after this one quickly since its almost done. Yay! :D**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Is VERY tired and has the worst case of bruised legs in a long while from soccer stuffles. D: ))**


	11. XI: Midnight Conversation

_'Why am I still here?'_ Muttered Roxas, it had been a full week and he was sure everyone at North Terrace had been looking for him. Even if he wasn't the most friendly to get along with at times, he knew almost everyone in the city from jobs and things he'd been ordered to when he was a trainee. The words rang about in his head as he rolled over on his side on his bed. Better words probably should have been 'why am I still breathing?' but he didn't want to worry himself with such thoughts.

Glancing over at the candle he watched the flame flicker as his breath disturbed it. There was still a lot he didn't know, that Axel hadn't told him. Sighing he rolled back over staring at the ceiling that was covered almost completely in darkness. He figured it must be past midnight by now for the clock in the hallway had rung 12 chimes not too long ago. Oh joy, yet _another_ night without sleep.

His thoughts were broken as a harsh rapping on his door sounded. "Its open!" he called out and his door was hurriedly thrown open. "Where's the fire?" he called at a very flustered Marie with a shocked look on his face.

"Come with me!" she said in a hushed voice literally going over to the bed and yanking him from it dragging him out the door hastily shutting the door behind them.

"What's going on?" he asked a little nervously.

"You don't want to see our annoying red head?" she asked turning to him as she glanced down both ways of the hallway.

"Well, yeah. There's still quite a bit I want to ask him since no one else seems to want to tell me." Roxas said matter-o-factily as Marie gave a small smile before yanking him down the hallway again.

"Good. Now quiet! I have a quite bad feeling about tonight so keep close to him when you go back to your own room. 'kay? More natural magic or no, you aren't supposed to be out here. Everyone is on edge because the attacks on the city above are getting more frequent." Marie explained which made Roxas's eyes widen. More attacks were going on?

During the week he'd been there Roxas had found out that the whole place he'd been staying in was underground! It was underneath Hollow Bastion though Marie had said Zexion's demon magic power helped keep the illusion that demons were still occupying the city that was slowly being destroyed above. "Alright, we're here." Marien's hushed voice was heard again as she opened a door which had the roman numerals VIII on it, or 8 from what Roxas could tell. Before he could thank her he was shoved inside with the hushed warning of, "Don't come out until the night guard goes past!"

As he was shoved in the door was hastily shut behind him. "Uh, thank you?" he muttered and heard a giggling noise from outside the door. Apparently he'd been heard. Sighing softly he called into the pitch black room, "Hello?"

A bright flare of light was soon visible as a small flicker of light which Roxas assumed to be fire lit up the candles that were in the room. It surprised him enough though that he immediately backed up into the door making it slam against the hinges a bit. A soft snickering could be heard and the blonde demanded, "What's so funny?!"

"You." Now that the room was almost fully lit up Roxas could see that Axel was on the other side of the room lounging in a chair with that cat-like smirk on his face. "So, we didn't get ot finish our chat, did we?"

"No...we didn't." Roxas finished lamely walking over to sit on the edge of the bed that was drastically unmade. The room was also quite messy, it kind of reminded Roxas of his own room back in North Terrace except opposite. Sora always _did_like to have things where he could find them even if it did mean Roxas couldn't find anything in the cleanness. The brunette would always tease him about it and it made Roxas frown to think of his cousin.

"You alright?" The blonde hadn't noticed that the red head had come over to him and poked him in the forehead roughly.

"I'm fine!" Growled Roxas as he snapped out of his surprised state from the sharp prod to his forehead.

"You seemed a little spaced out there." Smirked Axel as he collapsed beside Roxas staring at him with his emerald green eyes curiously. "So, what else did you want to know?"

"Well...," Roxas thought a moment over what had happened to him in the past month. "You saved me from falling off the building, even though I wasn't Ven. Tell me why, the _whole_ why."

"_Whole_why? Is there even such a thing?" Chuckled Axel before glancing at the blonde who looked unamused. "Fine, fine. Why? Hmm." He tapped his chin as if deep in thought. "Well, I'm not sure exactly." he slyly looked over at Roxas with a smirk, "Maybe its 'cause it'd be a shame to let a cute blondie like you fall off a building."

At that Roxas scooted away from the red head his cheeks tinged with a flush of color, but turned away as he felt them heating up. Growling he snapped, "Shut up you pervert."

"So now I'm a pervert?" Axel raised a thin eyebrow at this with a smirk which Roxas didn't see. If he had though, it would have been a warning.

"Yes." Roxas said finally turning towards him arms crossed.

"I'm hurt Roxy." The pyro answered with fake sadness, "You're killing me here."

"Good." Roxas said his stare unwavering. "Alright, why does everyone consist to keep me locked away in my room? And please don't answer with some remark."

"Alright, anything you wish Roxas." Smirked Axel. "Well, you're a Hunter aren't you? What demon wouldn't be scared that doesn't know how powerful you are. Plus you have quite a bit more natural magic than most humans, giving you some of our abilities. The higher ups are going to meet with you tomorrow, discussions and all that boring crap."

"They are?" Roxas felt a little nervous at that.

"Yep, Marie didn't tell you?" he sounded a bit surprised, but then shrugged. "Its no big deal, they'll probably just ask you a few questions and then do a test. You did tests during your Hunter training I'll bet."

Roxas nodded. "That still doesn't make me feel any better about it though. Why do you guys still keep me around? Wouldn't it just be easier to be rid of me?"

"Well, normally you'd be dead by now," Axel started which made Roxas feel sick to his stomach. "But, they think you'll help us."

"Why?" The blonde wanted to know.

"Because, some of us think you might agree to help us." Axel finished and Roxas angrily stood up from his sitting position on the bed.

"That's absurd! Why would I help _you_? A _demon_?" he snarled his blue eyes flashing.

The redhead only looked at him with a sad expression before standing up himself his eyes immediately flashing from that sad look to a furious and unmerciful one causing Roxas to instinctively back up as Axel came forward. "Is there something you see _wrong_ with me? Do I look different to you?" his fangs in his mouth could be seen as he snarled the words.

Roxas said nothing, but kept backing up as the pyro spat at him, " Is it our fault we're like this, is it?" Again Roxas didn't answer so Axel answered for him, "No, its not and if you _Hunters_ would get your damn minds straight for one second you'd realize that!" The fire on the candles flickered as they burned harder melting the wax they stood under faster.

Roxas suddenly realized this as his nervous gaze flickered around the room yet Axel continued his rampage forwards. The blonde felt himself hit the wall of the room and his heart sank. "Do you have _any_idea of what its like on the recieving end?! Do you? No, you don't. Would you have dropped me if it was you who caught me instead of me catching you on the building?"

It was then that Roxas's mind snapped to that memory. He would. If it had been him, he'd have dropped Axel instantly without a second thought, but now...he wasn't so sure. "Y-yeah..." he stammered finding his throat dry and sore from hyperventilating, which he hadn't realized he'd been doing until now.

The demon's eyes widened a bit at the answer before sighing. "Maybe Ven is right," he turned away, "Maybe a Hunter will always be a Hunter." he walked off leaving Roxas still pressed up against the wall. "I'll fix your room tonight so no one will know you left."

Again Roxas said nothing as Axel left his room shutting the door quietly behind him. The blonde fearfully stayed put thinking maybe he'd come back in and start roaring his words at him, but no. After a few minutes of waiting he slumped tiredly to the floor. _'How do I get myself in these messes?'_ he wondered silently to himself feeling utterly tired. He felt his consciousness slipping and fell into the blackness of sleep thinking to himself, _'Maybe I was wrong to judge them?'_

The next thing was warm, something so very, very warm. It felt so nice that he sub-consciously clung to it before settling back into the deep darkness that was sleep. No dreams for him tonight, that was for sure.

Axel had felt his temper slipping when he heard Roxas speak and knew he had to get out of the room, going back _in_was another matter entirely. Heaving a shaky breath from his lungs he entered to see the blonde in a heap on the floor his back resting against the wall, fast asleep. _'Well, this is easier than expected...'_he thought before walking silently over to Roxas.

"Hey Rox." he poked the blonde who shifted at his touch muttering something in his sleep. Smirking he crouched down next to him and whispered, "Fine, then I'll just have to move you myself. Never knew you were a sleep-talker." The redheaded demon chuckled to himself as he lifted the blonde up into his arms.

It surprised him when Roxas shifted again towards him curling up like a cat of some sort. He had to keep himself from chuckling as the blonde stirred a bit. Setting him down on his own bed he had enough nerve to sit next to him or something, but decided against it. _'What would he think to me being next to him when he woke up?'_ Axel inwardly laughed at that and took a spot on the couch that had been placed in his room. Turning over and settling himself down for sleep he heard then clearly the words of, "Maybe I can trust them, maybe I can trust Axel too."

As the redhead closed his eyes he thought then to himself privately, _"Maybe they can trust you too."_

**A-N:**

**Nugh, this took a bit to write. I had nothing for this chapter almost. The one after it sure, but not this one. We get a little fluff out of it too! Yayz for teh fluff! -cheers- AkuRoku fluff is always good. -sighs-**

**Marie: Yeah! :3**

**Roxas: Don't I get any say in this?**

**Me 'n Marie(Hey that rhymes! :D): NOPE!**

**Welp, anyway I'm going to be starting the next one soon, but I must finish the chapter for Goal! first. Its on the top of my to-do list after I get this done. Curious, but what's on your to-do list Axel?**

**Axel: Me? Well...lets see.**

**1. Stay the **_**hell**_** away from you**

**and**

**2. Roxas**

**Roxas: -is not amused- Do you wish to have a slow and painful death Axel?**

**Ooh, I like that second one. XD If you catch the joke. Anyway, 'till next chapter then! -scurries off as Oathkeeper is thrown at me-**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Currently doesn't want to have her face eaten by a PMSing teenager like myself at the moment so really can't talk right now! -flees from Roxas- ))**


	12. XII: Decisions

Blinking open his eyes Roxas found himself comfortably situated on a bed and he closed them again. It was so warm. He snuggled back under the blankets hiding his head, but the usual sleepiness wouldn't come and he really didn't want to get out of the warm bed.

Sighing with remaining tiredness the realization finally dawned on him, today was the day he'd come face to face with the demons' higher ups. The higher ups were more of a council of demons, strong ones, intelligent ones, and wise ones. Marien had been the only one he'd seen so far from his knowledge and she'd seemed crazy when he first saw her. He couldn't imagine what the others would look like.

Peeking open his eyes again he spyed a bright color, it was red. Immediately he shot up thinking the worst and quickly looked around. There he found Axel stretched out on the couch taking up the whole thing. He slept like he died or something, and Roxas had seen death. He shuddered as it crossed his mind and carefully slipped out of the bed.

Tiptoeing across the cold floor he made his way to the door and carefully opened it managing to crack it without a noise. That was until something grabbed his wrist quickly turning him around against the wall another pinning his other wrist against the wall. He instantly froze as he heard a familiar voice, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Lay off Ven. I asked him to come in last night." Axel's voice was plainly heard from across the room and it didn't sound happy.

"Fine, still its not my fault if you get yourself killed one of these days by this _Hunter_." he spat the word 'Hunter' venomously before releasing Roxas and storming out the door before adding, "They want him now."

"God, I swear that guy needs to remove that huge stick he shoved up his ass!" Axel vented fisting his hands before collapsing onto the couch. After getting a hold on his temper he saw that Roxas had left the room. "Wow. Kid sure moves fast." he blinked as he moved off the couch.

Roxas had rushed back to his room and shut, no, more like slammed the door. "Pull yourself together." he muttered to himself banging his head against the door a few times.

_'You're just going to let that asshole Ven walk all over you?'_ What was that? _'I'm the wonderful part of your mind that tells you what you're supposed to do.'_

Oh. Fabulous.

_'Hey. I can hear you. After all, I am you. So pick yourself up already! Where's your pride gone? In the toilet?'_

No! Why would he do that? Fuck, he had been letting Ven walk on him like a doormat hadn't he?

_'Wonderful example. Now get out that door and face all of those demons! Do it, go on!'_

Yeah! He would face them and show he wasn't afraid, but what about helping them?

_'Heck if I know. Welp, I leave that particular decision to you!'_

What?! I thought-

_'Well, you thought wrong. Byebye!'_ If that voice had a body of some sort Roxas could tell it would be smirking right now. Damn. Running his hands through his spiky hair he got up from his place on the floor deciding he'd better get himself ready if he was going to meet with the higher ups. After a half an hour still no one had come to get him and he was almost ready.

Then a knocking on the door made him jump a bit. He really needed to get a hold on himself. Then again being in an underground set of rooms filled to the brim with demons that can kill you at a whim will do that to you.

Going to the door he took a breath before opening it. He figured it to be Axel, but instead it was Demyx. "Oh, hey." Roxas said surprised.

"Hey Roxy!" Demyx smiled cheerfully. "They told me to come and get you, m'kay? Lets go! Zexy always gets impatient." The sitarist laughed at that.

"Huh?" Roxas said not getting what was so funny about that before he was forcefully yanked from his room. Demyx quickly closed the door before pulling the blonde down the hall before the younger thrust his hand out of Demyx's grip.

"I can walk on my own thank you." he said crossing his arms and walking forwards next to the cheery blonde.

"Alright! We'll meet Axie when we get there." Demyx smiled starting to hum a bit of a song that Roxas wasn't quite familiar with. It was nice to listen to though so he didn't comlain.

It didn't take long to get to the room where all of the higher ups were supposed to be. About five mintues actually, he never knew they were so close to where the rooms for the demons were. As they entered Roxas noted that the room was quite small and only a handful of demons were present besides Axel, Marien, and Zexion.

Of all of them Zexion was the first to notice they'd arrived besides Axel who had come over without a word. "They're here." he said flatly catching the attention of a silver haired man at the very end of the table that they were seated at.

"So this is the Hunter I've heard about." The man's voice was so unemotional that he reminded him a lot of DiZ, govenor of North Terrace that it actually scared him a bit. "Come forward."

Roxas stepped forward without hesitation meeting the silver haired man's without flinching. The man must have noticed this for he sat back in his chair his arms lighty touching the armrests. "So, we're at quite the predicament aren't we?"

Roxas said nothing so the man continued. "You know where we are hiding out until the fight snuffs itself out aboveground. I've heard complaints about not killing you from Axel, Marien and Demyx. Plus heard their reasons. So I've come to a compromise. Unless you'd rather want to die?"

"I'll hear you out." Roxas answered his eyes unmoving from the demon's. It seems his Hunter training had proved more use to him than he first thought. He thought he wouldn't be this calm.

The man frowned a bit, as if he was disappointed that Roxas hadn't chosen death, but it only lasted a second as he spoke again. "I see. Well here is our proposition. You help us to try and fend off the intruders aboveground and we let you go free. You can do whatever you want after that, but you won't be an ally to us anymore after that. We will go back to how things are supposed to be. I have discussed this with the other members of our council and it has been agreed upon if you choose to accept it. If not, you will remain where you are now until we decide your fate. So. What is your answer Roxas Strife Hunter of North Terrace?"

All the noise in the room then silenced itself all attention on Roxas. Immediately the blonde felt the uncomfortableness of being watched, but took a breath. He'd decided. "I'll help you."

**--OMGLOOKALINE!-- (A/N: Couldn't resist. XD)**

The answer had brought shocked looks to everyone in the room, even the expressionless man. Axel could only smirk, _'This is going to be one interesting Fall.' _was the only thing he could think before the silver haired man spoke again. "Well...this is unexpected. Good then." he turned to Axel who was expecting this. "Take him to the training room to help him get a hold on his magic. He's showing it still I see." The man brought up a hand to his eyes a bit making Axel bite back a retort. _'Well of _course_ he doesn't know Xemnas! God, he's been cooped up in that room of his for a damn week for heaven's sake!'_

"Alright. C'mon blondie." Axel said turning away to move out the door a very confused blonde making his way after him. The faster he was out of that damn room, the better, for both of them.

"Hey Axel?" It was Roxas's voice and the redhead still walking glanced over his shoulder at the blue eyed blonde.

"Yeah?" he said casually turning a corner.

"Thanks." The reply was soft, but Axel thought he detected a smile and smirked himself.

"For what?" he said turning his head back so it was facing forwards.

"You know." Roxas said obviously not wanting to say it.

"How do you know?" Axel said not looking at the blonde who trailed behind him, probably with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I just do."

"Mind reader, eh?"

"Maybe."

"Mmmmm okay. What am I thinking about now?"

"Well-"

"How about now?"

"Axel-"

"Now?"

"Ugh, will you just-"

"How about now?" God, torturing Roxas was fun.

"Go to hell."

"Great! I'll see you when I get there? Right?"

"You're impossible."

"No, my name's Axel. A-X-E-L, I thought I told you to get it memorized? Tsk, tsk Roxas." he waved a hand as if in disbelief resisting the urge not to break down with laughter. This was _too_ fun.

"Fuck you." Roxas snarled from behind him.

"I'd rather it be the other way." he smirked half turning around with a devilish glance before Roxas immediately backed up. Now he laughed. "I'm just kidding! Seriously, kid, can't take a joke?"

"Shut up. Are we there yet? And its Roxas, not "kid"." Roxas said and from the look on his face it seemed he was resisting the urge to hit him.

"Almost. The door's just up these steps here and third door on the left." Axel said as they came to a stairway. As they moved up them without a word they went to the door the redhead had instructed them that they were going to. As he opened the door he made a half mock bow. "After you."

"You're so full of it." Roxas said rolling his eyes as he stepped into the huge room.

Axel chuckled before entering in after the blonde. Shutting the door he stretched out his arms a bit. "Well, lets get started then, shall we?"

"One problem, I don't have my weapons." Roxas pointed out crossing his arms.

"Not for long. You can summon them if you get a good hold on your magic right away." Axel said then smirked. "Lets get started then. I hope your Hunter training was hard, 'cause this is gonna be hell for you if it wasn't."

**A/N:**

**I'm really happy this is done. YAY! :3 One more thing to cross off my list. The next chapter will be coming as soon as I find the time to type it up. Sis is still using my computer, but that's alright as long as I get my typing time. 333 Soooo, yeah. Nothing else much to say, but see you next chapter. :D**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Is still insane. :3 And can't wait to have some fighting action in the next few chappies. x3 ))**


	13. XIII: A Friend

_April 17th, 2046_

"Hello. Why are you crying out here? I thought you'd be with your demon friends by now."

_To the boy the voice was sickly sweetened and it only made him cower at the unfamiliar voice. "B-because..." Was the only voice he could stammer._

_The voice chuckled a bit before the person whom the boy had now noticed was male bent down to his level on the swing. The discoloured eyes were...strangely interesting to the younger and couldn't stop staring until the man spoke to him again. "Why don't we go make things better?"_

_The boy slid off the swing and was about to oblige when the unsheathing of a sword caught his attention. He froze on the spot instantly as he spotted a familiar face. It was Leon._

_"Kadaj, what are you doing here?" The huge gunblade was pointed at the now known Kadaj's neck._

_"What? No hello?" Kadaj smirked standing up. "Its been a long time Leon, hasn't it? I've missed you."_

_"It should have been longer. Now answer my question." Leon ordered his grip tightening on the handle of the gunblade. His stormy grey eyes glanced to the boy who stood, eyes wide, watching them both. "Go home Ven." he ordered, but the blonde said nothing._

_"Maybe he doesn't want to leave. Did you ever consider that Leon? He's obviously unhappy here." Kadaj added holding out his arms._

_"You're a poor excuse for a human. You're almost as bad as a-" he was cut off._

_"Hunter? Oh Leon, how far you've fallen. You _still_haven't realized it yet have you?" The silver haired man made a tsking sound as he shook his head at the gunblader. "Have you forgotten already? You've had your good share of their tainted blood. Why don't you hunger for more of it like you used to? Are you afraid?" Kadaj's voice held a smirk in it._

_"Shut up. I've opened my eyes and I know that its wrong. Now I'll give you one chance. Leave or die." Leon's voice had a sharp edge to it, he would do what he said and Ven instinctively backed away whimpering a bit._

_"Fine. I'll leave, but understand this Leon. I _will_be back, so you tell those demons you're apparently in love with to watch themselves." Kadaj smirked even as Leon pressed he tip of his gunblade closer to his throat._

_"I thought I told you to shut up. I have enough mind to cut out that stupid tongue of yours right now." Leon snarled as he walked forwards making Kadaj step back. "Now get the hell out of here."_

_"Fine, I'll send you welcome to the head himself. He's been _dying_ to try out something new."_ _Kadaj smiled before backing away and turning tail. Leon didn't lower his gunblade until Kadaj was well long gone. He then turned his stormy eyes to Ven who was scared out of his mind. "Why didn't you go back to the others?"_

_"I don't have to listen to you." Ven's eyes had narrowed at the brown haired human. "You're not one of us."_

_Leon sighed running a hand through his brown hair. "Look Ven, I don't know what stuff has been going on with you and frankly at the moment I could care less about what anyone else has told you about me." He glanced at the blonde who's eyes were now cast downward. "But, I want to be your friend."_

_"Y-you do?" Ven's eyes looked up surprisingly at the older man. "But you're _different_."_

_"We're all different kiddo." Leon stepped forward messing up Ven's spiked locks of hair with a smile. "Now lets go back home."_

_"Wait. Who was that?" Ven said wanting to know. What did that man want with him?_

_"I won't lie to you." Leon said before answering, "His name is Kadaj and I can honestly say I don't know what he wants. I'm sorry I don't have a good answer. Now lets go before it gets too dark."_

_"Yeah..." Ven agreed as Leon started to walk towards the apartment buildings where everyone stayed. Biting his lower lip he suddenly rushed forwards to cling to Leon's arm. "Lets go home."_

_Leon surprisingly looked down that the blonde haired demon before smiling. "Yep. We can do something tomorrow if you want."_

_There was no answer after that as they made their way down the street of apartments. Many other kids were out and playing even the red haired boy Ven had seen before named Axel. He only glanced at him as he was playing ball with the half-demon Demyx._

_As he dropped him off with another woman who had taken charge of looking after him he smiled before waving goodbye. "See you kid." he said turning to walk away before he heard behind him._

_"I'd like it if we did something tomorrow." It was Ven's voice, maybe he was finally opening up. A good sign._

_"Sure. See ya." Leon gave a hearty wave before walking off._

_"Bye!" It was the first cheery voice they'd heard in him since Aerith left to travel yet again._

**A/N:**

**Wow. Long flashback chappie! o.o; Well, yes the little mini is Ven! Nope, it ain't Sephiroth! 'Tis Kadaj! -cackles evilly- Leon and Ven seem to be hitting it off good right? I swear this will all make sense to the Axel/Roxas part of this story in due time! I PROMISE! :3 Well, here is your well deserved update meh readers. Hope you enjoyed it! Training with Axel is next and is going to be a hell of a lot of fun to write. -smirks-**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Wants to write more about Leon and Ventus(or Ven, Ventus ish his full name :D) ))**


	14. XIV: Training of the Body, Mind, Heart?

"Alright, first off lets get those weapons of yours here." Axel said stretching out his arms.

"Um...alright," Roxas said a little uncertainly.

Axel smirked at his tone as he walked over. "Alright here's the basic thing that you have to do. Try and clear your mind first off. Then see if you can feel that magic of yours."

Nodding Roxas took a deep breath trying to empty his mind of the pestering thoughts and felt himself brush something warm, or thought it was warm in is mind strangely. _'It must be the magic Axel was talking about.'_ he thought before touching it subconsciously.

"Alright, now that this is done get the picture of what you want in your head and then grip your magic to make it happen. Simple right?" Axel said watching the blonde who nodded again closing his eyes.

Picturing Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his head he firmly gripped his magic feeling it in his fingertips as both were summoned into his hands. Surprised he fell back onto the floor. "W-whoa...this is...unreal." he found himself speaking his thoughts aloud and heard Axel laugh.

"Well, that's what you get for agreeing to help us kid." Axel smirked as Roxas stood up flexing his wrists and arms with both keyblades in hand.

Looking up Roxas glared at the redhead seeming to want to burn a hole through Axel's head with the glare. "Its 'Roxas' not 'kid', how many times must I tell you?"

"Until you stop acting like one." he smirked his own weapons flashing into existence making Roxas's eyes widen then narrow a bit. "Now comes the _real_training." As Roxas moved into a fighting position Axel held up one of his chakrams. "Wait, a warning before we begin." A sly smile crossed his features as he said it.

"A...warning?" Roxas paraphrased as the redheaded demon nodded his cat-like eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Expect the unexpected." The look of confusion on the blonde's face was apparent as he continued. "We'll go for thirty minutes. If one of us doesn't win we'll just call it a draw. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Roxas said getting back into position.

"Well then. Shall we begin?" Without waiting for the answer he leaped at the blonde who ducked as the chakram came swinging at his neck bringing up Oathkeeper to block the other one. Pushing the redhead away he jumped back getting ready for another attack. "Not bad." Smirked Axel as he threw his chakrams at Roxas.

Surprised at the chakrams flying at him he slashed at them making them fly back into the demon's hands with ease. Now it was his turn for the offensive. Dashing forwards he and Axel's weapons collided once again making a clanging noise as metal scraped against metal. They were now in the full fighting mode not caring that this was just practice, such things had always the chance of taking over.

During this they had no idea of a certain someone opening the door and spotting them. The person only slipped a small note on the table next to some water and silently closed the door.

It was then after the person left that Roxas's mind accidentally skipped to what the redhead had said before. 'Expect the unexpected' _'What is that supposed to mean?'_he wondered as it was suddenly out of his thoughts as he was hit with the flying chakrams.

As Axel paused to catch them the blonde dashed forwards lashing out with both keyblades catching the demon off guard as he jumped back. He watched as Axel all of a sudden said, "Are my words bothering you? If I can hit you like that, you've got a lot to learn." A certain smirk crossed his face and immediately Roxas went on the defensive as Axel shot forward wtih an unexpected burst of speed.

Their weapons clashed again and again though the demon held a dominance pushing Roxas back towards one of the walls of the room. _'Not good.'_ he thought, _'I can't let him corner me.'_So much for that. He tried to push Axel back then which resulted in Axel being able to pry Oathkeeper out of his hand and away as he was made to protect himself with only Oblivion.

This seemed to go pretty well until he'd stumbled when his back hit the wall giving the redhead a chance to knock Oblivion out of his other hand, which he did. The clanging noise of his weapon scraping across the concrete floor was a little harsh on the ears, but so was Axel's voice as his chakram was pointed at his neck.

Biting his inner cheek out of frustration for losing he immediately got uncomfortable as the demon leaned forwards a bit. "Uh...Axel? I-" Roxas started to say, but cut himself off at the sudden closeness finding himself pinned against the wall by the redhead.

That same smirk came again as his weapons disappeared and he leaned in next to the blonde's face and said softly, "Looks like I win." He then closed the distance capturing the younger's lips with his own.

* * *

"Sora." That was a voice he'd heard before, the one that always came to his door as of a week ago. Riku.

"Go away." The brunette wanted to be left alone, Roxas still hadn't been found yet. He just wanted to cry, even though all the tears were gone. He was surprised that his voice could even keep the strong tone he'd used to make Riku leave.

"No. You come out of there Sora, its been two days. We'll go look for Roxas together." Riku said from the other side of the door.

"Its hopeless. Cloud, Zack, even _Genesis _couldn't find him. It was demon magic, they've killed him! I just know it!" Sora yelled closing his already hurting eyes from all the crying he'd done.

"There's still a chance Sora! Don't you dare give up now! What would Roxas think of you if he saw you like this now?" Riku pointed out hoping to get to his friend.

"..." Sora said nothing at first and thought for a moment. Roxas's irritated voice then came to him.

_'Sora you IDIOT! What the hell?' _The thought Roxas had his arms crossed and a very very _very_ pissed look on his face. _'You're giving up? God you're so hopeless. If it were me I'd still be out there looking. Now get off your damn ass and look with Riku! Now!'_

He let out a chuckle. Roxas always had a colorful way with words when he was mad. "Alright Riku. I'll help and we'll find Rox!" Sora's cheerful voice was back and was like music to Riku's ears.

Slowly Sora opened the door and spotted Riku falling backwards from leaning on the door into him making both fall over backwards. As both started to fall Sora tried to twist around to catch his balance as did Riku ending up with the result of Sora and Riku falling onto the floor in a heap. "Owww." The brunette complained.

"Sora..." Riku's voice was plainly heard.

"Yeah?" Sora said his voice holding a pained tone.

"Could you get off me?"

Cue the immense blush. Sora's face was the color of a tomato, or tomato sauce. "S-sorry!" he said hurriedly getting up and off his friend.

"No problem." Riku said getting up himself. "Now, lets go around town. Maybe someone saw Roxas with that demon before he disappeared."

"Yeah." Sora's face had regained its usual color before Riku noticed, thank god. "Lets go!" Wanting to get out of the uncomfortable situation as fast as possible Sora bolted from his spot in the room and into the hallway towards the city part of North Terrace.

"How does he get so much of that damn energy?" Riku said a little surprised when Sora ran off before stumbling out of the room to catch up to his best friend.

It was a strange sensation that the blonde had never felt before. His mind was doing skips as he tried to figure out what was going on. _'Alright...wha's goin' on?'_ Then it came to him. _'Holy hell! Axel is kissing me!'_

He immediately tried to back up, but there was the wall. Hello wall. It was during this time that he felt himself press more into the kiss, shutting his eyes, which made his mind snap. _'No. Bad body!'_ his mind snarled as he forced it to make his legs give out making him drop to the concrete floor.

Axel, however, hadn't been warned or anything of this unexpected turn of events and fell forward into the wall where Roxas had been a few seconds before. Then came the part which has to do with school science. Gravity. Ah how we love it. As Axel ran into the wall he was tipped forward so much that made him fall on top of the blonde who was busily trying to escape the huge lanky thing that was Axel from falling on top of him. Too late.

Roxas felt all of the air rush out of him as Axel landed on him. "Axel!" he said breathlessly. "Get off!"

"What? You don't like this position better?" The joking voice of Axel was there which made Roxas even more pissed off. That fucking demon had kissed him!

"5 seconds to get off. 1...2...3..." he counted off his eyes fixed in a glare.

"What? That's craz-" Axel started to say.

"4..."

"Alright! Alright!"

"5." Axel hadn't gotten off fast enough and was helped by Roxas bringing up his leg and kicking him off. He'd hit the stomach thankfully, just missing the spot that would have hurt like hell for the rest of the week, maybe longer.

"Jesus Roxas! That hurt!" Axel complained as he looked up to see some people staring at the door. "Why hello Marien. Demyx. Zexion."

"What are you-" Roxas didn't finished when he spotted the three Axel had mentioned by the door his heart must have dropped into the ground below the concrete. Marien's hand was over her mouth covering her smile while Demyx snickered. Zexion was hard to read for his face was as blank as a freshly cleaned slate.

"And there's my cue to leave." Marien said stepping out of the room.

"Why don't you and me do that Zexy?" Demyx said suddenly latching onto the silver haired man.

"Because you're annoying. Don't call me that either." Zexion said unlatching himself from the blonde and removing himself also from the room as Demyx trailed behind him trying to prove to the other that he wasn't as said "annoying".

"..." Roxas was speechless. They'd seen them...doing...THAT?!

Axel however had gotten up and gone over to the door spotting something. Picking up the note he immediately crunched it into a paper ball. "That fucking idiot. Only I'm allowed to do that." he growled making Roxas look up with a glare at the already pissed off redhead. Axel only looked back catching the death glare and only said, "Sorry?"

"Yeah, sure." Roxas said getting up off the floor.

"What if I make it up to you?" Axel offered.

"No way. Just stay the hell away from me." Roxas said looking away his arms crossed. He was still ticked off. That idiot, no, that _demon_called Axel had stolen his first kiss. He shouldn't even be able to walk right now if Roxas hadn't restrained himself from beating the living crap out of him or at least that's what he told himself. Part of him was saying that, while the other part, along with that annoying voice was rooting for the side of him that...dare he say it. _Enjoyed_ it.

"I've got to go somewhere then." Axel continued. "I'll be back tomorrow." He left then and Roxas just sat there thinking over his confused thoughts. Gripping his hair he fought the urge to scream and just lay on the floor. Sighing he calmed himself, but spotted the note on the floor that had been crushed into a paper ball. Curiously he unwrapped it to find neat, cursive writing.

_-Axel_

_I won't be back until tomorrow for a mission we have to go on. Went to see Leon in Twilight Town again with Terra._

_-Ven_

_'Wait a sec. Who's Leon?'_Roxas thought before folding up the paper. _'Time to investigate.'_

**A/N:**

**Alright, I know I said that I was going to make the next chapter for Goal! first before doing this one, but...that chapter is kinda serious in parts. And I was in a totally fluffy writing mood. Meaning my muse was screaming, 'SHUT UP YOU! I WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING FLUFFY DAMMIT!' At meh so I complied before my head was bitten off. ; Oh wells, good news for joo peeps who read Firelight, not so good for teh peeps who read Goal!. Sorry guys. ; Dun eat mehhhh... -scurries off- See you guys next chap! :3**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick**

**(( Wanted to write fluff, so here is your fluff! :DDD Gawd fluff is tasty. -eats orange fluff- ))**


	15. XV: Following Axel

Okay. Maybe following Axel wasn't such a good idea after all. One, it  
was very difficult to follow said person AND not get caught by anyone else. And  
also two, getting past the watch outside the cave tunnel entrance that lead down  
into the underground caverns with a certain Mohawk-mullet haired blonde trailing  
behind.

Yes, he'd been caught by the musician while going down a hallway that  
lead up to the entrance to the caverns. Said blonde had been getting off his  
midday shift for the night shift to come on and take over. "What are you doing?"  
Demyx had questioned him when he'd spotted him sneaking around the hallway.

Of course, knowing he'd been caught and he'd only be left farther behind  
if he tried to lie to Demyx decided the best course of action was to tell him  
the truth. "Following Axel." He had decided upon as a response.

"Why?" Why did he have to ask so many questions then?! If Roxas had  
never come across s the other he could have been well on his way to Twilight Town following the redheaded demon.

He settled for the quick version then which helped in the long run he  
guessed. "He's going to Twilight Town to see Ven, Terra and a man named Leon."

"Oh." Demyx's voice had seemed depressive for a moment before  
suggesting, "Then let me come with you!"

"Huh?!" Roxas had been surprised at the request. He would have launched  
into a disagreeing argument, but Axel was getting further and further away.  
Sighing he had realized he would have to let Demyx tag along. "Fine, but don't  
tell him."

"You can trust me!" The blonde had said excitedly and Roxas had to shush  
him quickly as some of the guards had turned to look to see what all of the  
noise was about in their direction.

At the end of it he had let the sitarist come with him. Now here they  
were, in the dark forest trying, and a lot of emphasis on the "trying", to see 

BRwhile following the redhead all the same. It was surprising how early it was  
getting dark, but then again it was springtime so he really shouldn't have been  
surprised. "Let me make a portal or something." Demyx had started to say before  
Roxas hastily cut him off.

"No way." Roxas had said shaking his head. No way in heck did he want a  
repeat of last time Demyx had used one.

"But Zexy fixed the problem!" Demyx insisted.

"I'll have to see it to believe it." Roxas countered.

"Fine! I will." Demyx said proudly before stepping away from the other  
blonde before creating a portal like Axel had before. He then stepped into it  
before Roxas could protest and was gone.

"Fuck." Was the only word that came out of Roxas's mouth as he realized  
the predicament he had gotten himself into and could only hope that Zexion had  
fixed Demyx's ability to do the portals correctly. After about five minutes of  
waiting he'd pretty m much decided that Demyx wasn't coming back. "Crap. Where is  
he?" Roxas said rubbing his arms a bit. Even though it was autumn already, it  
was more windy than usual in the forest tonight and quite cold to say the least.  
Part of him wished to be back in the warm underground caverns asleep under the  
covers of his own bed, but knew he was too far away to do such a thing.

A few seconds after the words left his mouth a portal popped up straight  
in the spot where Demyx had left about five minutes ago. Out of it came…Marien?  
Dragged by a very hyper sounding Demyx. "See? See? I told you I could do it! I  
have her here as proof I did it right!" The blonde said proudly.

"Okay, okay! I believe you!" Roxas growled shivering a bit. All he  
wanted to do right now was get to Twilight Town as fast as possible.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" Marie said crossly ripping her arm free of Demyx's  


grip. "Now what exactly is going on here?" she snapped at them . It was obvious  
she wanted a good explanation for her being dragged out into a freezing forest  
in the middle of the night.

Roxas was beginning to hate his choice to follow Axel and ran the  
explanation through to her just as he had done to Demyx, except instead of her  
tone sounding weird her face grew pale. Curious he asked, "Are you alright?  
You're not getting sick are you?"

"No. No." she said shaking her head. "I just don't think that's a very  
good idea to follow Axel. Trust me. Leon'll wonder who you are and then the  
complications get…well more complicated. Plus that place is now crawling with  
those men from Carvell."

"Are you saying I can't fight?" he was now on the defensive.

"No! No no no no no. Nothing like that! I mean, there are certain people  
there whom you know. Don't ask me who, please, because I cannot give you any  
names from the reports we've gotten. I just don't want you to have to explain  
yourself to them!" she said trying to reason with the spiky haired blonde.

"Then I'll just have to avoid them. Problem solved." Frankly he didn't  
want to avoid them. He just wanted them to know he was safe and alright. As soon  
as the thought crossed his mind however he decided to do that despite Marie's  
words. Turning on his heel he then said, "Well I'm going to keep following Axel  
until we get there." He said finalizing the subject before walking off.

"But-!" Marie was cut off by a hand on her shoulder, it was Demyx.

"Just leave him be." Wow, that was something strange. Then again even  
Demyx can have his moments I guess. "I'll look after him and so will Ax when we see him. BYE!" All of a sudden Demyx became…well, Demyx again. Which Marie should have been expecting as he ran off to catch up to the confident Roxas whose outline was still dimly visible.

Throwing her arms up in the air she sighed before deciding to head back to the caverns. It would soon be her shift to go out and relieve some of the other 

demon soldiers trying to fend off the Turks and Carvell soldiers that were getting closer and closer to the heart of Hollow Bastion. They were losing the battle, it was now a known fact. Otherwise they wouldn't have asked Roxas, a Hunter, to aid them in exchange for his own life. She knew Axel had his reasons and that was not one of them, but still. Hollow Bastion was where he grew up after all. Where they _all_ grew up, it made sense that they'd want to protect their home in any means possible, right?

Still that said, she couldn't help but wonder. _'Is recruiting a Hunter really the best motive?'_

Damn. It was still dark. Roxas couldn't count the number of times he'd run into the lower tree branches of the dark cascading oaks that towered above seeming to claw at the sky like some horror story. Plus it did so not help when Demyx had grabbed him from behind, on that one shoulder…

_THWACK!_ "Oh my god! Demyx! Are you alright?!" Roxas started to panic when he realized just who he'd hit.

"OW!" Demyx complained loudly as he nursed the throbbing side of his head. "No…" Whined the other sniffling a bit.

"Sorry…I thought you were someone or some_thing_ else." Roxas said biting his lip as he made an excuse. True he did thing that, but that other involuntary part of his mind thought elsewhere.

"AlrightIguessitsokay," Demyx mumbled and Roxas had to strain his ears to catch the mumbled response.

"Thanks…" Roxas breathed out before rubbing his cold arms again. God how he wished he'd brought a jacket with him. This was just torture.

"Cold?" A glare of 'are you fucking kidding me? OF COURSE' followed by a small nod from the blonde. "Well, then how about I get the portal up then?"

"That would be wonderful Demyx." Roxas sighed seeing his own breath though it was still dark. Thank goodness there was some moonlight out tonight.

The musician nodded before waving a hand as a portal soon appeared in a matter of seconds. "This should take us to a really familiar spot in town that I know. Even though its been through some tough times there are still a few demons hiding out in Twilight Town. We're going to see my good friend Zell."

"Zell?" The name was unfamiliar.

"You'll meet him when we get there." Demyx assured stepping through the portal.

Roxas hesitated a moment before gulping and stepping through himself feeling an even colder blast of cold before it was suddenly…well warm. Then he heard a voice coming from across the room.

"Why if it isn't Demyx my good friend!" The voice was full of companionship, but then at the same time it changed to a tone of more than slight interest as he asked, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"So why are we here again?"

"Sora. Must I tell you _again_?"

"…yes."

"Ugh, you're so…nevermind. Genesis sent us here with Riku to prepare ourselves to go fight the demons in Hollow Bastion."

"Oh. Yeah. _That._" Sora yawned stretching out his arms again looking at one of his best friends, Kairi, as she stood sighing and shaking her head, hands on her hips.

"Exactly." The crimson haired girl said before turning to Riku who was stationed over near a bench in what used to be Twilight Town's sandlot. "Hey Riku!"

The silver haired teen looked up before removing himself from the bench to stride over to both Sora and Kairi. "Yeah?"

"Anything new come up?" she asked. Things were getting a little slow, so far they'd been tasked to work as a threesome unit to sweep out some demons that were hiding out in Twilight Town still. One in particular that they were dead set on was named Zell Dincht. Apparently from reports he'd been spotted close by and the lazy idiots down in the Carvell camp had been drinking yet again so the Hunters were sent out to…well as they put it "take out the trash".

"Nope, but you're free to look around one last goddamn time if you want to." Someone was tired. Scratch that. They _all_ were. All three of them had been 

up since 5 that morning before being sent off. It was currently midnight, pitch black except for the small amount of moonlight and lantern that had been provided for the three to use.

"No way!" Kairi said looking around a bit. "Its kind of scary here if you think about it. Anything could pop up and attack you at any moment."

"I kinda agree with you on that one." Sora said nodding.

"Nothing's going to happen tonight. Besides weren't you going to ask around the camp if anyone's seen Roxas? I thought for sure you'd ask that Cid guy, he sure seemed open." Riku sniffed before adding, "Apparently he knows Cloud, bad luck for you. You had him breathing down your neck all last night."

Sora shivered a bit at the thought. Sure, Cid was nice an all, but he could get…well a little erotic at times. "He was alright, besides it..." he trailed off as something flickered on. A light. "What's that?" he blurted.

Both snapped their heads up to look around. It didn't take them long to notice it, shining quite brightly from the third floor window of one of the houses down the road towards what was left of Market Street. "I don't know and I don't like the looks of it. Let's go investigate." Riku had already started off down for the shining light before Kairi called.

"What if that's the demons we've been looking for?" her tone sounded worried.

"Well, then we're obviously doing our job right."

_Crap._ CrapcrapcrapcrapCRAP! Why? Why did he have to do…well, THAT?! Well here's the thing, one moment you're watching someone who could very well win the record for eating the most hotdogs, or living off them. Then again he could be exaggerating. Who knows? Then you're all of a sudden jumped by some hyperactive ninja-person-thing and the next thing you know it you're glowing. Glowing! Like a damn lantern, but that's getting ahead of things.

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

"You have a Roxas my friend!" That was Demyx.

"…Roxas, huh? Well pleased ta meet cha." It was a blonde with hair spiked like his down though, more in bigger spikes than his own. The odd thing 

was that he couldn't stop staring at his face. There was…something there. He was snapped out of his staring as Zell spoke again. "Y'know it's impolite to stare."

"S-sorry. It's just…what _is_ that?" he said pointing.

"What? The tattoo?" He said poking his face with his free hand, in the other was…a hotdog. Wait a sec, a hotdog? He double-checked. Nope, scratch that. There was two hotdogs in that blonde dude's hand.

Roxas nodded before speaking again. "So you're…Zell. Right?"

"Yep. Name's Zell Dincht." Spoke the blonde a huge smile on his face. Man did this guy have an ego.

"Nice to meet you." Roxas said trying his best to be polite to this guy despite the air of aloofness that he seemed to sense about him. Turning away from Zell he looked up to Demyx speaking again, "So, do you know where Ax-" he was cut off as a challenging screech rang through the room.

"THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE HAS ARRIVED! I FINALLY FOUND YOU ZELL!" The raven haired girl had come out of nowhere. Was she a demon? Or a Hunter of some sort? Roxas didn't know.

The question was soon answered as she pulled out…was that a monstrous sized Shuriken? Yes, I do believe it is. "Hello again Yuffie." Zell said finishing off the hotdog without a second glance a smirk on his lips. "I see you're doing well."

"But of course! Today is the day I'm gonna take you down Zell Dincht!" she announced and turned to look at Demyx and Roxas before pausing to place a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Ah, two more I see! Very well. I shall take you all on at once!"

"Please tell me she's joking." Roxas scoffed turning to Zell.

"Nope, she's serious all right." Grinned the tattooed blonde.

"Enough talk! I've let you walk free too long Zell. This time you're mine!" she announced again with that screechy voice again. Roxas thought his ears might bleed, god. She sounded so much like…well like the fangirls back in North Terrace who'd fawn over Riku every time he and the silver haired boy would walk by. That was when Yuffie dashed at them and all three scattered as she went 

after Zell first. The blonde countered by dodging then trying to hit her with his gloved fists. What good was that going to do?

Roxas soon got his answer as Zell punched a wall leaving a heavy indent. To say the least the spiky haired blonde was shocked and snapped out of it as Demyx tugged on his shoulder. "C'mon, while Zell has her distracted we can slip away. It'll be easier to go about unnoticed this way. He can take care of himself, Yuffie always does this sort of thing 'round here." Explained the musician before Roxas nodded complying with the other blonde to leave.

They didn't make it far as Yuffie appeared again. How was it that she was so damn fast? Thinking on his feet he immediately thought back to the training he and Axel had done beforehand and cleared his mind again, though tried to be quick about it. Soon both Oathkeeper and Oblivion were back in his hands and he blocked the huge Shuriken as it came flying at him, though the sheer force of it was enough to push him back into the already broken window, but not enough to push him out it.

Soon Yuffie was on him again her Shurkien trying to fight its way through both of his keyblades which were criss-crossed and blocking the metal star's entrance. He could feel himself being pushed out of the window and his mind skipped rapidly. Where was Demyx and Zell? His blue gaze flickered over to some movement coming towards them. It was Zell, though it looked as if Yuffie had gotten an edge on him, for there was a thin slice of red going down his arm. Ouch. I looked painful.

He still couldn't spot Demyx. It turned out that the raven haired girl wanted to break the pressings of their weapons though still had the intent to push him out the window and down about a story or two to a painful death on the sidewalk. She kicked out at him her foot connecting with his wrist as he heard the bone crack. It was a sickening noise and almost made Roxas drop himself to the floor then and there if he weren't fighting for his life.

Oblivion soon crashed to the ground and he was only left with Oathkeeper and his now broken wrist to protect himself. Then Zell was suddenly there and knocked Yuffie out of the way and into a wall with a furious punch. "Demyx went to hold off her partner." Zell explained quickly before attacking the recovered Yuffie getting into another close-call fight.

Nodding Roxas tried to see if he could call Oblivion back into his hand, but as his mind brushed the magic something else happened. He looked down at his hand expecting the black keyblade to appear, but no. Instead there was this strange yellow-white light surrounding the outline of his hand. Way too creepy. Surprised he'd stumbled backward and… out the window.

Man, life must _love_ him or something.

**A/N:**

**Well I already had most of this chapter done so I decided to put this up. I know I'm procrastinating for my other story, but…I-I can't help it! DX I'm in a wonderful roleplay and its giving me thousands upon thousands of things to think about, including stuff to update this story in particular. :3 I've been away at my **_**other**_** grandmother's house so that's why stuff has been a bit slow lately. I couldn't bring my labtop so I couldn't work on this story or Goal!. D: 'Tis sad indeed, no? Ah wells, I still have plot bunnies running around in panda suits in my mind for this story so a new update might come sooner than you think. –winkwinknudgenudge- Luffles all my reviewers for your wonderful reviews! :3 They inspire me so to write more as well as meh luffley roleplay. Btw, if you ever want to roleplay with me just send me a PM, I'd be happy to fill you in on stuff that I do and things. :D**

**-Kiesha/Breadstick  
(( Is happy that I nao have figured out where my Microsoft Word is with the spellcheck! YAYS. –showers joo all with ramen- X3 ))**


	16. XVI: Not So Pleasant Birthday Pt 1

_July 28th, 2054_

_"Ven!"_

_The blonde looked up to see Leon striding towards him and a grin lit Ven's face as he rushed over to him. "Hey Leon!"_

_"Where's Terra today?" Leon asked._

_"Oh, he had to take care of some guard duties with Marien. He was complaining about it the whole way there. It was quite funny actually the way he was moaning about it." Chuckled the blonde 13-year-old. It had been almost eight years since the trial and it was now just a memory in the back of Ven's mind._

_"Ah I see!" Leon said smiling. "I wanted to drop by to wish you a Happy Birthday!" he smiled, "But you won't get your present until you're officially 14 though!"_

_"Awww! C'mon Leon! That's not fair!" Said Ven playfully crossing his arms._

_Leon just laughed. "Its not that bad. In a about three hours you'll get it silly! Guess you feel a little mad at your mother for havin' you at 11:23, eh?"_

_"A little.." Ven said playing along with the joke._

_"Well maybe I'll let you have a hint..." he said smiling._

_"Really?!" Ven said excitedly._

_"Its a type of blade." Leon said crossing his arms, "That's all I'm going to tell you."_

_"What? That's not a very good hint! There's a _million _types of blades!" Whined the blonde as Leon only shook his head._

_"Exactly why I gave you _that_ hint." Chuckled Leon. "I'll see you later today, alright?"_

_"Fine..." Grumbled Ven as the blonde turned away as Leon gave a small wave goodbye._

_Not wanting to go back and have to deal with more work to be done Ven decided to pay a visit to the playground where the smaller kids would play himself included when he was that young. It had been a long time and Kadaj had never shown his face again so he decided there would be no harm done in it. He had his sword on him, so nothing could go wrong, right?_

_As he entered the playground we went to go sit on the swing and sighed at the memories a bit swinging lightly until a voice interrupted him._

_"My, my Ven! How you've grown!"_

**A/N:**

**Okayz, a little update on Ven here. :3 This ties in mostly with his dealings with Sephiroth if you haven't already figured it out. Here's Part 1 on this. :P Part 2 will be up in a few more chapters. Any ideas to who's shown up again? :3**

**-Bread-chan/Kiesha**

**(( Is amazed at how fast I'm updating this story! :O ))**


	17. XVII: Prisoner

"ROXAS!"

Oh, it was Axel. Wait...Axel?!

Something had caught him and Roxas's mind could only process the fact of that something was Axel. But how had he...?

"Yuffie's being distracted by Zell." That was Axel's voice again. "Lets get out of here before...oh _shit_." The redheaded demon had pulled him up so he was on the windowsil when he'd spotted three shadows near the door.

Worst part of it all? Roxas knew them instantly and what's worse was the look of shocked expressions on their faces. He tore his gaze away and looked up at Axel whose emerald eyes flicked from the three Hunters to each side of the room. "I'm sorry for this...duck when you hit something." he said under his breath.

"Why?" Roxas had whispered back quickly.

"Don't ask, just do it!" he hushed back harshly before throwing Roxas across the room into a mess of items that could only be identified as Zell's belongings.

Roxas felt a rush of air burst from him as he hit the mess and remembered Axel's words to duck and did so. A _THWACK! _was soon heard afterwards and soon realized the redhead had thrown his chakram at him. What the hell was he _doing_?!

"Roxas!" Sora's voice was plainly heard, both with anger and a need to rush over to his cousin. His blue eyes fixing to Axel he snarled, "You'll _die_ for that."

Riku was surprised to say the least, both he and Kairi had never heard Sora sound so..._murderous _before. Drawing his keyblade as did Kairi they both glared at Axel. "There's three of us we can surely take him on easily."

Axel smirked. "You would think that wouldn't you?" he challenged.

"Just shut up." Sora growled grabbing his keyblade and launching himself at the other unexpectedly slicing at him.

Unexpecting the attack Axel's slow reaction time resulted in that thick slice that ran down his shoulder as he counterattacked with his remaining chakram letting the other disappear from its spot lodged in the wall above Roxas's head into his injured arm's hand. Feeling the pain as he moved it threw it at Sora who was forced to jump back as it flew towards Riku. The silver haired teen was quick to block it as Kairi moved over to a dazed Roxas.

"Roxas! Roxas!" she said shaking him lightly.

"Kairi?" he asked dazed from the throw.

"Yeah, its me. Riku and Sora are taking care of the demon. I'll get you out of here." she promised moving away to help both of the other Hunters, but Roxas gripped her arm before she could move away. "What is it?" she asked a little worriedly.

"Leave him be. Just let him go." Roxas said through narrowed eyes, he'd find a better way out of this one without the needless fighting. He just needed his friends and cousin to understand that they needed to stop fighting.

"What?!" Kairi said a bit enraged and confused. Maybe he'd hit his head too hard? Yeah, that was probably it. "You're not well. Just stay here." she ordered before moving away before he could stop her again.

Damn. Well so much for that. He was still dazed from the throw and his wrist hurt like hell. _'Why isn't he going away?' _Roxas wondered as he caught sight of the redhead holding his own against the three newbie Hunters. _'He could easily escape and meet up with me later.'_

Angry that he couldn't do anything at the moment he could only watch as Axel tried to fend off all three Hunters by himself. Where was Demyx?! Glancing towards the door he spotted said person fighting off what looked to be another woman although Roxas had no idea of who it could be and it looked to him that he was losing. Zell's voice then was heard outside the room. "AXEL! GET OUT OF THERE NOW WITH ROXAS! I'VE GOT AN IDEA!"

"Zell you idiot! Stop-!" Axel tried to shout back, but was cut off by blocking Riku's keyblade as he was surprised to see both Sora and Kairi come at him from behind. Cursing he ducked as Sora's keyblade came slicing across where his neck had been cutting off the tips of his hair the strands falling to the floor. Kairi did not miss however and sliced him across his back sending him rolling across the floor staining it red.

The redhead was back on his feet quick enough to stop a killing blow from Sora as he gritted his teeth at the pain in his back. Feeling his own magic he soon lit flame to all three of the Hunter's clothes making them jump back in surprise and try to put them out, half succeeding. Taking the time he'd gained in distraction he quickly moved over to Roxas who'd managed to stand himself up. "Zell will try and probably blow this place up if I know him. We need to get out." he said quickly.

"But Sora! Riku and Kairi!" Roxas persisted.

"I'll take care of it! We need to get out n-" The sound of something below them exploding cut off the demon and he panicked a bit grabbing Roxas by the arm rushing for the exit. "If you Hunters wish to live another day I'd suggest leaving!" he shouted. He couldn't do anything else besides that, his first obligation was to get Roxas out and his second, although forced, would be to warn the three Hunters still in the building of the explosion.

"What are you-?!" Kairi started before another explosion started off again. "Lets move you two! We'll deal with the demon later!"

"Come on Sora!" Riku said grabbing the brunette's arm as they followed Kairi for the exit. They could have made it, if it wasn't for the floor.

"What the-?!" Sora's voice was plainly heard as he was the first to spot the cracks in the floor. "Riku! The floor!"

"The floor?" Riku said looking back as he ran at the brunette before turning his attention to the floor, but too late. It collapsed underneath the two as Riku shouted, "Kairi! Run and don't look back!"

"Why?" she questioned abiding to the silver haired teen's wishes keeping her attention to the redheaded demon towing Roxas behind him.

"Just RUN!" Riku's voice was still strong even though he was falling at least a story or two.

It was then that the floor cracked underneath Axel's feet and he cursed feeling the change in the floor. "Dammit!" he cursed and looked back at Roxas who's blue eyes were flickering from side to side hoping to somehow make an escape for them both on a piece of still sturdy concrete, but alas there was none. It was all cracking thanks to Zell's explosives.

They were going to fall. There was no way out of the situation. Axel didn't want to die yet, and he was sure that Roxas also didn't either. His mind thought on overdrive until it came to a solution. "Grab onto me!" he ordered to the blonde who looked surprised as he forced him towards himself.

* * *

Following the order Roxas did grip onto Axel as the floor suddenly gave out dropping both of them. It was a steady fall at first, carelessly floating in the air for a few seconds before they crashed into the rubble below.

Roxas peeked open an eye. He was still alive. Trying to remember what had happened in the last few seconds through his dizzy head he suddenly felt the thing he'd been holding onto. Axel. Scooting away from the demon he looked at him. "Axel?" he asked worriedly. _Why was he so worried for this demon?_ Part of his mind asked before the other part strictly contradicted it. _No! He's a good friend. Of course you'd be worried!_ "Axel?" he asked again his hazy vision clearing. Oh god.

Axel was covered in blood. Looking at himself he noticed that he too was also covered in it his eyes widening. _'Is...Axel dead?'_ he wondered before passing out.

* * *

"Hey Riku? You alright?" Sora's voice was plainly heard.

"Yeah...we landed soft I guess. Wonder if Kairi got out in time..." he said speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Kairi?" Sora called. No answer. "Looks to be she did, though maybe she's hurt. I'll get up and look. Did Roxas get out?"

"I don't know." Riku said not feeling much like moving around a whole lot. Damn demon had set off the explosives from the first floor causing the whole place to collapse under the demolished structure.

As the brunette picked himself off the ground he could easily say he'd be sore as heck the next day for he spotted a numerous amount of bruises on his body and grimaced. Looking across the floor he spotted Riku who'd managed to sit up against some rocks and sighed grateful it didn't seem like he was too hurt either. Scanning his blue eyes across the rubble floor he didn't spot his crimson haired friend anywhere. It looked as if she'd gotten out after all.

"Sora!"

"Kairi! You're alright!" Sora said brightening as she rushed over to him exhausted and slumping over.

"Yeah...I got out in time. Are you two alright? Where's Roxas?" she asked.

"Riku's fine. Roxas...I don't know. I can't find him." Sora said frowning.

"Then go look for him. I'll take care of Riku." she said nodding to him and running over to her friend.

"You-" Sora started to say before complying with a nod before painfully moving off to find his cousin and best friend. Searching along the rubble piles he couldn't see Roxas anywhere, that was until he heard his voice.

"Axel?"

_'Who's Axel?'_Sora wondered, but immediately snapped out of it as he wished his cousin would speak again so he could find him quicker. He was granted this wish thankfully.

"Axel?" Who was Axel for crying out loud?! Sora's mind angrily thought. Following what was left of the voice he rounded a huge pile of concrete before he spotted his cousin and the red haired demon both on it and covered in blood.

"Roxas!" Sora said fearfully as he climbed the stack of concrete and brick up to his brother. When he'd reached both Roxas and the demon he could only stare at the sight. His cousin was gripping the other tightly even though he was passed out and from the looks of it he'd been...crying? Slowly he moved over and forcefully removed his cousin's arms from the still breathing demon to examine his wounds. From the looks of things his wrist was broken and from the weird angle his ankle was at Sora could guess he'd dislocated it. There were numerous cuts and bruises much like his own though strangely he had less than Sora did.

"That's odd..." The brunette said biting his bottom lip in deep thought before turning to look at the demon. He couldn't help but wince at the red head's state. The demon's breathing was uneven for one and every so often a small shudder would pass through him causing him to cough out a small amount of blood onto the already stained blood on the concrete rubble. He must've broken a few ribs. His arm that had been slashed was now covered with many more nicks and bruises as well as the cut on his back had grown worse. _'Should I save him?'_ The strange sentence then formed in his mind. Should he save a demon? Even if it was in this state?

"Sora! Did you find him?" Riku's voice was heard as he spotted him heading his direction helped by Kairi.

"Y-yeah!" The Hunter called back. "He's pretty hurt though. We'll need to get some help in to care for him. Do you think the others would have seen the explosion or heard it to come running?"

Riku's head bobbed in a nod. "We are stationed close enough for them to both hear and see it. They should be here any second now I'd think. What of the demon?"

"He's still alive. In pretty rough shape though..." Sora said frowning.

"That could be a good thing." It was Kairi's voice this time.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked. Wasn't it their job to kill the demons?

"He could be a good use of information to the whereabouts of the other demons. Once he's fit enough to talk we could put him through the normal procedures, but then there'd be the trial thing too that they may want to try to scare it out of him. I say we save him for that." Kairi explained.

Riku nodded again. "I agree. The soldiers should be here soon..."

"We _are_here, Hunter Riku of North Terrace." The voice was familiar.

"C-commander Sephiroth!" Kairi's suprised voice brought surprise to Sora's face as well as he looked towards an opening that had been blasted through from the explosion. The Commander strode over with Cid and some of his men as they moved over to assist Kairi and Riku while Sephiroth himself walked up the rubble towards Sora.

"Good job Hunter Sora." he praised as he finally took his look at the two in front of him and instantly grew surprised. That was until he spoke however. "It seems you've found Hunter Roxas and a demon. One I know quite well actually." his surprise turned to amusement as he smirked. "Take your brother. I'll deal with Axel."

Sora blinked at the name again before it all clicked in his brain. The red haired demon was Axel. Following his order's he lifted Roxas onto his back before carefully moving down the rubble. Sephiroth on the other hand looked at Axel with cold unfeeling eyes before kicking him slightly. "Wake up demon." he ordered.

Strangely enough it worked as the redhead opened his emerald eyes slightly before widening them at seeing Sephiroth. "Y-you..." he managed to say.

"Miss me?" The silver haired man grinned. "Tell me, does Ven miss me?" he chuckled. "Hmm, sadly enough for you if I kill you now I'll get contradicted for not keeping you around for information. Its rare we get a demon, _alive_."

Sadly enough Sephiroth could no longer torment him with his words for the redhead had glared before slipping back into his unconscious state. Smirking before he turned to some of the soldiers waiting near the entrance he ordered, "Come over here and remove this demon. Bring him to our campsite medical tent. Now. He is now our prisoner as of this moment." As the soldiers moved away Sephiroth decided he'd supervise. He wanted this demon alive and he meant it.

Sora meanwhile had been glad he could still carry Roxas and move despite the bruises and cuts. He looked towards the entrance to the broken down room they were in to see a shillouette whose face was slightly visible because of the rising sun. It was...Roxas? But wait, Roxas was. The brunette looked back to the unconscious Roxas on his back. Yeah, his cousin was here alright. He knew this was his cousin, but when he turned his attention back the person was gone. He convinced himself he'd been hallucinating or something, but couldn't have helped but to notice the completely terrified look on the Roxas's face when he glanced at him.

Ven however had seen Sephiroth there as well as Axel and Roxas with the three other Hunters and Carvell soldiers. It was his glance at Sephiroth that made him freeze up if it weren't for a snag on his shoulder that made him move before anyone could see him. "C'mon Ven. Snap out of it!" Came a rough voice.

"Sorry Terra..." Ven said finally coming out of his terrified phase.

"Look, I thought you said you were over this?" The brown haired man said turning to look at the blonde his arms crossed though his face looked worried.

"I though I was...apparently not." Ven replied moodily.

Terra sighed a bit shaking his head. "What am I to do with you?" he smirked playfully messing up the blonde's hair a bit. "Now lets go meet up with Zell and Demyx. We need to get Axel out of there. Roxas too."

"Why are we rescuing the pathetic Hunter?" Spat Ven growling at Terra.

Terra only shook his head. "I don't like the arrangement any more than you do, but he knows more about us than you think. We need to make sure he won't share that sort of information with his fellow Hunters. Plus he agreed to help us, so it'd make sense if we showed him some respect in getting him back to a spot where he can best suit us in assisting us."

"True..." Ven said frowning yet agreeing with the other man.

"They're going to try and get information from Axel." Terra put in.

"Heh! Tough luck at that!" Ven laughed, he knew the redheaded demon better enough to know that he'd rather die than give them away.

"Yeah, they'll probably drag him off to North Terrace or Midgar to execute him then. We need to get him out of their hands before that happens, because if he does get executed somehow..."

"Yeah, our whole balance'll be thrown off. Wheather he likes it or not. He _is_a higher up and we need him. Despite that damn reckless attitude of his." Ven said nodding. "Lets get to work then. Problems are that we have two comrades in enemy hands, one we know to be secure the other to be executed. How the hell're we gonna get ourselves outta this one?"

"Heck if I know." Terra replied with a grin.

"Likewise." Ven grinned back.

**A/N:**

**Wows. Lots of bad stuff sure did happen huh? Don't kill me for hurting pretty much almost everyone in this chapter! D: Its part of teh story! I don't know why I wrote that little bit in this Author's Note, but oh wells. -shrug- Plus I will **_**not **_**kill off any characters now, especially not Axel since he is a big part in making our AkuRoku a reality! :D M'kayz, besides that we'll now just have to see what big bad Sephy's planning for poor Axie! D: God, even writing this now, even I feel bad for our really tempermental Ven. And Roxas. Poor Roxy had to see Axie hurt. DDDX Welp, 'till next chappie then? Good! :D**

**-Bread-chan/Kiesha**

**(( Really did cry a bit for Roxy when he thought Axel had died while writing this chapter! No joke! D: ))**


	18. XVIII: Cookies And Chess

The first thing Roxas felt was warm. So warm. Snuggling back under the covers he thought for once that he was back in North Terrace and nothing had happened to him. Everything was back to the way it should have been.

"Roxas." Something poked his face.

"Go away..." he dreared out.

"Is that what you say to your cousin who has been looking all over for you?" Chuckled a somewhat sad voice.

Roxas's eyes shot open and he painfully rolled over to look at the brunette who was sitting in a chair with relieved blue eyes. "Sora...I've missed you so much." The blonde forced a weak smile. Then his mind did a jump start. If he was here...then where was Axel?

"You alright?" Sora said noticing Roxas's face had changed from somewhat happy to troubled.

"What happened to the demon?" he asked softly.

"Oh. He's over there." Sora said frowning, but pointed anyway as Roxas tried to sit up. "Hey! You should try and rest. You're still pretty hurt there."

"I'm fine..." Roxas said stubbornly sitting up anyway to look over in the direction that Sora had pointed in.

Axel was seated upright against a wall hands tied behind his back and feet tied in front of him with part of his spiked red hair in his face hiding his eyes which appeared to be closed. The blood had been dried off and it looked like he'd been bandaged up though just enough for his serious injuries. At least he was still alive and that was good enough for Roxas at the moment. Despite his annoyingness the redheaded demon had grown to be a friend to the blonde in the short time he'd known him.

_'Maybe something else?'_ That annoying little part of his brain offered.

Ignoring it he tried to turn his attention to Sora, but blinked in surprise however when Axel shifted in his sleep murmuring something. "Is he alright?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Don't know. Don't care." The brunette replied stiffly with a snort. "What's good is that you're alright. I'm going to go back to my own cot now in my tent now to get some sleep. Goodnight Rox."

"Night Sora." Roxas said flashing a small smile as Sora moved away and out the tent dropping the flap as he exited.

"Is he gone?" Axel's voice was something that surprised Roxas even more. He thought the demon had been asleep, or at least unconscious.

"Y-yeah...are you feeling okay?" The blonde asked a bit timidly. The redhead had seen better days from Roxas's point of view.

"Nope, I feel like hell." he weakly laughed before wincing as his injuries, mostly the broken ribs.

"That'd be like you to say such a thing." Sighed Roxas as he looked around. "Where are we do you think?"

"Well...lets see then..." Axel said lifting his head enough to look around, but Roxas could also see the healing cuts on his face. They'd go away with time, they didn't seem bad enough to scar. "From what I can see from here we're in...a tent." he smirked.

"Its official. You're an idiot." Roxas glared crossing his arms through the pain in his shoulder blades, but didn't let it show.

"Oh so it has to be official now?" Smiled Axel.

_'He acts as if he didn't almost just die!'_Thought Roxas angrily. "Yes it does." he replied matter-o-factly. "And you passed. Congratulations."

"I'm honoured!" Laughed Axel again before wincing with a forced sigh. Neither said anything for the next few moments as Roxas frowned contemplating what he was supposed to say next. "Are we getting out of here or something?"

"Unless you surprisingly get a master hold on that power of yours I think not concidering that I can barely move." Axel said making Roxas glare again.

"Not funny. This is serious!" The blonde retorted narrowing his eyes at the redhead further.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Roxas Strife. _Hunter_ of North Terrace," Axel teased.

"Just go to sleep already." Roxas growled obviously not wanting to tolerate the other anymore and rolled over despite the pain that came with it so he wouldn't have to look at the other again.

"Yessir." Snickered Axel before resting his head back against the wall. "Whatever you say."

"Ven, have you figured out anything yet with- ...why are you wearing...?" Terra had come back to the underground caverns to help the blonde plan out their rescue mission, with as little help as possible. It would be bad news if they had to send their already small number of troops just to get Axel and Roxas back. It would require more stealth than usual, part of which why Terra had suggested Marien and Larxene for this mission along with Zexion. Something he hadn't counted on was coming into the kitchen to see...well Marien and Ven. Both wearing aprons and baking. At a crucial time like this none the less!

"Doesn't it look cute?" Marien said grinning at Terra as she poked Ven's shoulder.

"Quite." Terra smirked chuckling.

Ven only glared. "She forced it on me. I swear, her and that freaking power of hers." he growled before turning back to mixing something. **(A/N: This highly amuses me. Ven in an apron. XDDD)**

"You used your power on him? No wonder he's pissed." Terra said eying Marie as she crossed her arms frowning as she pointed her wooden spoon at him in a tsking motion.

"I needed help, and he agreed if it would get it away from all of the people harassing him about where Axel was since they couldn't find Roxas to bug. My condition was helping me bake chocolate chip cookies." she said withdrawing her spoon before smiling. "He's an excellent cook you know."

"You are?" Terra said surprised.

"I don't know. Don't care either." Ven said not turning around.

"Why're you so moody Ventus?" Marie said tapping his head with the other end of the spoon using his full name. "What happened to that nice smile from before?"

"It died because you started talking." Ven said turning around to mix the ingredients in the bowl.

"Ugh, sometimes I just..." Marie said growing a bit angry before shaking her head, returning to the firestove and checking the temperature before looking at Terra. "So what did you need my helper for?"

"The rescue mission." Terra explained.

"Ah I see." Marien said thinking a moment. "Is Zexion agreeing to help?"

Terra nodded. "Yeah he is, though he said he was having trouble on the lines up above lately so things might get tight with it."

"Hmm. I see." Marie said frowning a bit.

Terra looked at Marien then Ven and back. There was a question that had been bugging him. "Hey Marie?"

"Yeah?" she looked up.

"Is baking really hard or something?" he admitted it, he could never see himself doing that sort of thing. Plus Aqua would tease him repeatedly whenever the subject of food would come up. 'Oh? Terra's so clumsy he can burn water!' she'd say and then they'd all have their laugh for the day.

"Hard? Oh no, no, no!" she grinned before thinking a moment. "Its all about the ingredients and protocol!" she smiled.

"Ingredients and protocal?" he asked dumbly. Maybe there was more to this cooking thing than expected.

"Mmm hmm." she said nodding. "Its like I always say, right Ven?" she said smile broadening.

Ven sighed rolling his eyes before saying his next words like he had heard it over a million times in his best impression of the blonde female. He probably had too. "Cooking is like having sex. You just need the right elements present and touches to make the finishing result something pleasurable and delicious."

Terra coughed both in surprise and nervousness at the response. What the heck?! Marie only smiled and walked over to Ven gripping her arms around him before saying. "That's right! See? He's even got it memorized! That's why he's my number one assistant!" she smirked before detaching herself from him to stick the dough onto a tray. "Well, you can leave now Ventus, I can take it from here! Don't do anything I'll regret seeing when I come in there later!"

Ven glared at her before throwing the apron off and rushing into the other room. "Go to hell witch." he growled as Terra followed shooting Marie a 'I wouldn't piss him off anymore if I were you' look which was politely ignored with a smile.

As Terra walked into the room he spyed Ven sitting down at a table with a map of the area before him and a box needles used for various military purposes beside him. "Lets get to work then, shall we?" Ven said pointing to a chair which Terra took opening the box and emptying out its contents on the side of the table where the map wasn't touching.

"Yeah. I'd hoped for Zexion and Larxene to be here, but they have their hands tied with holding off the humans up above." Terra explained as Ven nodded grabbing a red bob ended pin with a star on it. Red was the demons' usual color and the star meant the base for which their actions would start to occur. Swiftly he placed it in the woods in the rear of the enemy camp.

"I'd like us to start off here. Things'll get messy if we are found out despite your powers." It was obvious how he'd used the word 'your'. His power was gone, probably for good, wheather he liked it or not, but still... it wasn't as if he had to point out such things. "The phase of action is now picking a suitable day. Any ideas?"

"I was thinking about a week." Terra said.

"A week? Do you think that's wise? With that time they could have moved both at least three fourths of the way to Midgar, already to North Terrace, in that time." Ven warned.

"Yes, I know, but we have to keep in mind that both are seriously injured. Plus we still don't know if Axel even survived the attack or Roxas for that matter." Terra said.

"True. I'll look into that, but if they are both alive or even one of them, we would still need a date for our actions. One week?" Ven asked again still unsure about the time.

"Their injuries would only slow us down, besides medical supplies are being suppressed to the fullest at the moment. We'll be overwhelmed if the quarrel above goes on any longer. Trust me." Marien's voice was suddenly present as she strode in, apron still on and smudged with flour.

Ven gritted his teeth a bit as he finally sighed. "One week it is. Terra, can you inform both Larxene and Zexion on the front lines about our plans?"

"Sure. I'll go tell them now so they can set aside time for it. Its amazing how we managed to get Larxene to help us out." Terra said speaking some of his thoughts aloud.

"Are _all_ you boys dense or something?" Marie sighed shaking her head, "Its a little obvious she likes Axel."

"But he told me that he's-" Ven interrupted.

"Yeah, but _she _doesn't know that yet." Smirked Marien, "Yes, our Larxene's been away for a half a year in Hallow's Peak, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." The blonde said as the realization came upon him. "I'll take care of the other preparations then. Their medical tent shouldn't be too hard to get into."

"I'm coming with you." Marie said unexpectedly smiling a bit deviously. "You'll need a smidge of help getting in there, won't you?"

"True. We can leave tomorrow." Ven said finalizing it.

"Good. I'll go to the front lines now. They'll probably need a reliever soldier anyway." Terra said stooping to peck Ven on the cheek before giving a wave.

"You better not die you idiot." The blonde said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"I won't. You know me, I've gotta be your knight when you get into trouble." he chuckled before exiting the room.

"Damn guy worries me to death sometimes..." Muttered the spiked blonde forgetting for a moment Marien was still in the room.

"Oh? What's this? Our wonderful little PMSing blondie Ventus is worried for his knight." she snickered a personal joke between the two that she always used on him. Out of the whole demon part of the army stationed in the area that knew him, she was the only one who called him by his full name though mostly in private, his self-chosen last name if she wanted to tease him further or scold him. Ventus Karin Naruku.

Getting up quickly he announced, "I'm going to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Don't get any nightmares Ventus." she smiled, "Terra said you weren't quite over the "Sephiroth-thing" yet. Take it easy. I don't want you hurting yourself again after you saw Roxas that one time." she then warned crossing her arms seriously.

"I'll be fine. Just get some rest yourself, we'll start off around dusk." he said before exiting the room himself.

"These tactics better work..." Marie sighed as he left the room. "So the "brother" shall save the "brother" he never wanted to know, I love a game of chess pieces. The bishop shall swoop in and save the queen shall he? With a cornered king none the less with the knight standing by whilst the enemy white rook stands in position, waiting for a wrong move while the enemy bishop stands at the ready. Waiting to take the black bishop out. Makes perfect sense." Laughing a bit she got up out of the chair and walked back into the kitchen to take the chocolate chip cookies out.

_'Life is like a game, although how you play it and who you play it against always counts for something, doesn't it Axel?'_ she smiled thoughtfully at the memory and Axel's words. Ah how they came to her now.

_'Marie. Life is like a game of chess. How you make your moves all depends on two things. How well you know your player and how well you know your game. If you know neither you'll lose every, single, time. The exact reason why I don't play chess!'_

She chuckled thoughtfully. "I guess I'm starting to think your stupid words actually are starting to make sense!"

**A/N:**

**Heh. Wows, lots of stuff happening in this chappie, eh? x3 We got a little Terra/Ven going on here so yays to that! :3 Welcome to the world of fandom you two! XDDD Sorry for all of the chess references, I couldn't get it out of my mind! 0.o;; Ah wells, but still...I don't have anyone to play chess with at meh house. So sad... I like the game, really. Its not as boring as some people would think it is. Sorry for the lack of Axel and Roxas in this chapter, they're pretty hurt for when the plot banged them up a lot so I couldn't overuse them in this chappie! o.o; Plus there's some insight coming from Marien right there that's helpin' out our plot! YAYS. :3 Anyways, that's it for this chappie. Another flashback is sure to happen next chapter! :D**

**-Bread-chan/Kiesha**

**(( Likes writing about Terra/Ven, especially when it involves Ven in an apron cooking chocolate chip cookies. XDDD ))**


	19. XIX: Not So Pleasant Birthday Pt 2

_July 28th, 2054_

_"My, my Ven! How you've grown!"_

_Ven whipped his head around and immediately his surprise dissolved into happiness as he leaped from the swing to rush over to the person. "AERITH!" he said smiling._

_Aerith was a little surprised, but not much, by the hug that the blonde soon gave her. After all he looked at her as if she were his second mother or something. Then again Aerith knew she always acted motherly around everyone. "Still as excited to see me as always." she smiled gently, "Happy Birthday."_

_"Thanks." Ven grinned. "Terra and Leon are going to surprise me with something. I don't know about Terra's surprise yet, but Leon gave me a hint. Though it kinda sucked since it could be anything!"_

_At this Aerith giggled before asking, "How are other things coming along?"_

_"Ummmmm..." Ven thought a moment. "Well I kinda...temporarily..."_

_"What did you do?" Aerith said looking at him._

_"Uh, 'caused an explosion?" he said weakly. "It was Axel's idea! I swear!"_

_She sighed at this. _'Boys will be boys_', she decided. "Well at least you two are getting along! Maybe that partnership thing was a good idea after all."_

_"Yeah, he's nice." Ven nodded. "Are you staying long?"_

_"For the whole day." she said, "Now why don't you go off and find Terra? I'm sure he and Aqua would like for you guys to do something before you're bombarded by Marie again."_

_"Good plan!" he said before rushing off to find his two friends._

_"Bye!" she waved, relieved that Ven seemed to be recovering and actually making some good friends. _'Now to find Leon'_, she thought moving towards the entrence to the caverns._

_Soon she'd made it to the kitchen to hear a joyful scream of "AERITH" and the sound of rushing footsteps. "Hello Marie." she smiled._

_"Hi! I'm making Ven's cake! Its gonna be the bestest cake EVER!" she announced proudly. "Though don't tell him!" she said quieting her voice while grinning._

_"I won't." she promised. "It was good to see you dear. I think you should check on your cake now."_

_Marien nodded quickly before rushing back into the kitchen to check on the cake as Aerith made her way down the hallway. Soon she found just who she was looking for, Leon. "Leon!" she called which made the brown haired man turn around with a smile._

_"Hello there! Long time, no see, eh?" he smiled as he walked over to her._

_"How are things doing around here?" she asked a bit worriedly._

_"We haven't had any trouble from the Hunters, Turks, or Carvell Soldiers lately. Hallow's Peak is another matter, but its being solved as we speak. Had any word from Angeal's group that was stationed there? We think they're going to try and attack us in the Hallow's Peak area, but...ah well. I won't go with anymore of that war stuff, what's good is that you're here! Did you just get here?" Leon asked curiously._

_"Yes, I did." she said, "There's also a problem I'd like to discuss with you though..." her voice had quieted to a whisper._

_Leon's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing as he nodded in understanding leading her to his room. As they entered Aerithseated herself on his bed as he pulled out the desk chair to sit in. As both got comfortable Aerith spoke again. "Kadaj and his two brothers have been causing more trouble around North Terrace and Midgar lately." she said._

_"How is that different from any other time?" Leon asked._

_"People have gone missing Leon. Not just Demons, but Humans and Half-Breeds too. Few have been found, but...they're dead. No causes of death can be found from the remains. They're here, in the area of the caverns. I'm worried." Aerith said looking down at the ground._

_The scarred man was very surprised at this. "And you think this is Kadaj and his brothers' doing?" Aerith nodded. Puzzled by this Leon sat back in his chair trying to think this over. "That's...odd. All three of them are Human or I thought they were, now I'm not so sure...but how could they be hiding it if they are Demons? Or even Half-Demons?"_

_"I dont' know. I'm only telling you my fears and thoughts on the matter." she said sighing. "But I shouldn't be doing that. Today is supposed to be happy, right?"_

_"Yeah." Leon nodded. "I'll look into the whole Kadaj thing, don't worry."_

_"Thank goodness." Aerith breathed._

_"Lets go get something to eat then. We can help Marie get the cake ready and stuff. Demyx and Axel were out in the deeper part of the caverns. I hope we don't get anymore explosions!" Leon said remembering the last one that had been set in the practice room which had caused everyone to try and find the exit through a huge plume of smoke._

_"Alright." Aerith agreed stepping out of the room as Leon opened it._

_Meanwhile Ven had found both Terra and Aqua hanging out by the entrance to the caverns. All three had decided to go to the edge of the city and watch the sunset before it grew dark enough that they'd have to go back to the caverns and the party. As all three of them chatted as they walked a new voice was heard behind the three. "What are three demons like you doing walking around before dark like this? Its dangerous."_

_All three turned around in surprise and Ven was the first to speak. "Kadaj!"_

_"You know him?" Terra said turning to him._

_Ven nodded and turned to look at Kadaj glaring. "He's a bad guy. Lets get out of here."_

_"Don't leave so soon! The fun is just beginning after all." Kadaj said as all three backed up nervously as he stepped forward. "I wouldn't run if I were you." he said lowering his voice._

_"Lets run." Whispered Aqua as both boys nodded slightly in agreement despite the warning. On cue all three fled, but didn't get far as a single clear word was shouted. "Freeze."  
_

_As soon as the word was said all three froze in the spot they were after the word was said. Fear passed through all three as Kadaj stepped closer chuckling. "I thought I told you not to leave. Bad little boys and girls have to be punished for disobeying orders."_

**A/N:**

**Oh noes! D: Lookies like our little trio's in trouble. The plot's thickening quite a bit, neh? :3 More Axel/Roxas is coming up in the next chappie along with some superspy moves I'll bet. Can't wait to get started on it! Welp, here is your Part 2. Kadaj reaaaaaaally creeps me out in this chap. O.O; I'd hate to be in his way. Well at least now we know Kadaj is some sort of demon, or half... it will be revealed soon enough! -cackles- Oh and mind you guys that I sometimes write in the mood of the music that I listen to. I dunno if it influenced this chap or not. XD**

**What I'm listening to at the moment:Deliver Us from The Prince of Egypt OST**

**P.S. I have a poll going on my page for a pairing for Cloud since I can't figure one out for him! I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me out. Merci! 3 Cloudy-Cloud needs a bit of lurve for meh story. :3**

**-Bread-chan/Kiesha**

**(( Thinks Kadaj can be really creepy at times. Trust me he gets creepier each time I write him! O.o ))**


	20. XX: Not According To Plan

* * *

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know, looks like he's been out for awhile though."

"Should we wait to wake him up?"

"I'm not sure, the Commander said to wait for Yazoo, but still...I'm not so sure about having a demon in the camp. Maybe we should just kill him now."

"And disobey orders? Are you mad?"

"No...but still..."

"Just wait. He should be here soon."

_'Who are those voices?'_ Axel wondered as he slipped back into consciousness. Slowly he peeked open his emerald eyes finding that he wasn't in the Infirmary Tent anymore, but in a barn of some sort his hands still tied. Slowly he tensed his legs and found they were still bound as well, though he did this slowly as not to show that he was awake.

"So this is him?" This voice was different now and Axel figured it to be this Yazoo person the other two had been speaking about.

"Yessir!" Both answered and Axel imaged both snapping to attention or something.

"How long has he been awake?" Yazoo asked. Axel tensed slightly at this.

"What do you mean? He's been asleep." One of the men said confused.

"No, he's been awake through our whole conversation." Yazoo said before addressing Axel personally, "So I think it'd be best if you proved that."

Axel sat his head up then looking at all three in the room. _'He's smart. I suppose he's the one that'll try and get some answers out of me then? I'd love to see him try.'_ The redhead thought while smirking at the silver haired man in front of him. "There you go." he said.

"So its just you and me now," Yazoo said before smiling himself. Standing up he turned to the two soldiers still in the room. "I'll deal with him now. Leave and go guard the door. I don't want any interruptions." Both nodded hastily before leaving the room to go stand outside the barn door closing it behind them as they did so. "Now lets see where to start."

"Heh." Axel said which made Yazoo pause. "If you think any means of torture'll get me to talk you've got another thing coming."

"It isn't your body I'm going to break." Okay this caught the redhead off guard as the silver haired man pressed two fingers to his forehead closing his eyes. "Its your mind."

* * *

"Alright. I'll check the Infirmary Tent first." Ven's soft voice was heard. "Did you get me that disguise?"

"Yeah." Marie nodded handing him it as he nodded a silent thanks. "Hopefully it'll only take a few minutes. As soon as I find both of them we're out of this hellhole."

"Be careful." she warned. "I can only help you out for a short time."

"I know. It shouldn't take long." Ven said before stepping from the trees into the enemy camp's borderline of tents. He hoped nobody asked him to remove his helmet which he had fastened securely. Ven knew he looked too much like Roxas and it would pose confusion and probably treason amongst the other Hunters that were stationed here. Few here actually knew which was which.

As he moved down the row his eyes scanned the camp for the Infirmary Tent. He spotted some of the other soldiers conversing, but hastily ignored them. Soon he found exactly what he was looking for and walked up to the entrance though paused halfway through entering. He heard voices. One was Roxas, he knew, but the other...

"Who's there?" It was the other voice. Sending out a shaky breath Ven entered. "What do you need?" The other voice apparently belonged to a brunette who was sitting on Roxas's cot and had the same blue eyes.

"I was just wondering if Roxas Strife had gotten his breakfast yet." Ven said quickly thinking up an excuse.

"Oh," Blinked the brunette turning to Roxas who had a strange look on his face. One of realization. _'Dammit Roxas! Don't you fucking dare give me away!' _Ven's thoughts growled in response to this as he bit back a retort. "Hey Rox? Did they already come in?"

"Oh...uh, no they didn't." Roxas said carefully looking at the "soldier" again. Yep, it was Ven, he could tell from the voice. But what was he doing here?

Ven however looked off to the side for a moment and found that Axel wasn't anywhere in the tent. His mouth turned down in a slight frown as the brunette spoke again, "Okay. Don't worry I'll get it for him. I'm his cousin, Sora." The teen he now knew as "Sora" got up off the cot striding over to Ven and holding out his hand. Politely Ven took it though it was a forced motion, hell he didn't even want to _be_ near this Hunter let alone shake his hand!

"Nice to meet you." Ven ground out though tried to make it appear less forced and thankfully succeeded as Sora spoke again.

"Alright, well I'm off to get the food then. Take a break or something." Sora smiled before exiting the tent.

Ven then took off the helmet in frustration, his anger apparent on his face. "It seems you survived, huh."

"Yeah, I did. Disappointed?" Roxas shot back.

"Who knows?" Ven shrugged. "Is our favorite annoyance still alive?"

"Yeah, he is. Though...I don't know where at the moment. When I woke up he was gone." Roxas said frowning a worried expression crossing his face.

"Damn." Ven cursed, "If Sephiroth's here I can only imagine his lackeys are too. They probably have Kadaj and company here. Crap."

"Is that bad?" The blonde asked.

"Heck yes it is." Ven said throwing the helmet back on. "It just gives us a whole heck of a lot more to do if we're ever gonna get you two out of here. I just hope Axel's holding up okay. Those three may _seem_ human, but I assure you. They're far from it. I'd stay away from them if I were you. Trust me, I know from experience."

"I'll keep my eyes open then." Roxas said although in his mind he wondered what kind of experience Ven might have had with such people.

"Good. We're going to try and get you guys out in a week, though I'm going to have to shorten the time frame up a bit due to Kadaj and his brothers being here. This puts a huge dent in our plans." Ven sighed, "So you can expect something of the sort."

"Why're you being so nice all of a sudden?" Questioned Roxas noticing the change in tone.

"I don't even know." Ven replied shortly before saying, "I'm going to go find Axel hopefully. I only have about five minutes left here anyway. Part of my being here is surveillance and warning you two if you guys survived."

"I see." Roxas replied as Ven turned to leave.

"Well, I've gotta get out of here now if I'm going to find Axel in the time limit that Marie's power allows." Ven replied.

"..." Roxas said nothing else as Ven exited the tent and just stared after the other for a few moments. "Was he actually being _nice_?" he wondered aloud. _'What the hell happened to the world after I passed out a day ago?'_ he couldn't help himself from wondering. _'Well the world can go screw itself. I'm getting out of here, now.' _Despite Ven's words he couldn't just stand by like some hurt puppy. He was well enough, he could leave now, but...there was that little bit of him holding him back. _'You could tell everyone that Ven was here!'_ It told him. _'Show your pride as a Hunter and let them deal with the demon!'_

But then there was that other side. _'Don't Roxas! You need to keep your promise! Besides, don't you at least feel something for them?' _God, why was this so hard?! A noise outside the tent caught his attention however. It was Sora, back from getting his food. "Hey Rox!" he said cheerfully as he re-entered the tent. "I got you your food!" he smiled before catching the downcast look on his face. "Hey, why so down? Cheer up!"

"And why should I do that?" his confusion must not have shown its fucking face to the brunette yet.

"Because silly!" Sora smiled. "They sent this guy who's the Commander's son to go interrogate the demon. Once he's done then we can leave!"

Strangely Roxas felt afraid and asked curiously, trying to hide the nervous undertones, "And the demon?"

"Gosh Roxy, why're you so hyped up about the demon lately?" Sora ground out, obviously not liking this conversation. Well it was to be expected...Sora hated any demon's guts from here to...well, the end of outer space? Naw, maybe to the closest star. He wasn't _that _heartless, from what Roxas knew. Sora was a very caring person actually, but it was what the brunette said next that made the blonde choke on the food that he had been starting to eat.

"Fine," Sora said rolling his eyes a bit. "Yazoo's gonna kill him. What else do you expect us to do? Let him go?" As he said it Sora laughed. _Laughed _as if the request were the one of a madman. Which in truth, Roxas had to sourly admit, he would have thought the same about a month ago. "Well, I gotta go take care of some things with Riku and Kairi." he finished moving out of the tent before saying, "I'll be back later alright? Okay! See you later!" Grinning Sora left leaving Roxas to stare after him with, if Axel were here to mention it, a look emptier than his stomach. The spiky haired blonde doubted they'd gotten him anything to eat of late anyway, if he knew the Hunters and such. Which he _did_. Quite well, which was the part that now made him feel sick to his stomach.

Then his mind came to a conclusion. Not turning back after this.Sure, he'd miss everyone still...but he had a promise, even if that put him up at risk of discovery, he found himself siding with the demons. What had happened to his mind? About a month ago he was training to _kill _the demons he was now fighting to protect them. His head had decided to take a huge U-turn and well, the blonde could only wonder how he was going to do this.

Slipping out of the bed he crept out of the tent though still in pain. Wincing he let himself feel it, though pushed through it as he spied Ven again looking from side to side. Slipping out of the tent he decided to follow his look-alike as he headed towards the only sturdy building in the whole camp. The deserted barn that Sora had said was haunted. He scoffed. _'Haunted. As if.'_ he thought.

Frosty blue eyes shifted from side to side as he tried to get a glimpse of where Ven might be near the barn. It was when he caught the sight of something moving along the side of one of the barns that caught his attention. Silently moving along the tents, careful to be out of view of anyone who might notice him leaving, he crept towards the movement.

His thoughts turned to be true as he caught the glimpse of spiky blonde hair much like his own in the form of a disguised Ven trying to peer into the barn from the safety of the shadows that grew from the side of the old barn. Roxas couldn't see anything from where he was positioned, but definitely could hear the voices coming from inside.

"There you go." It was Axel's voice. Roxas wouldn't mistake it for anyone else's.

"So its just you and me now," The voice must have been the Yazoo person Sora had mentioned. "I'll deal with him now. Leave and go guard the door. I don't want any interruptions." Yazoo's voice sounded again soon after the rustle of footsteps were done that followed the male's words for them to leave. "Now lets see where to start."

"Heh." The redhead's voice sounded smug. "If you think any means of torture'll get me to talk you've got another thing coming."

"It isn't your body I'm going to break." Yazoo's voice was heard again. "Its your mind."

"Go to hell." Axel's voice sounded, but with tension laced in it.

"You have quite the barrier in your mind." Yazoo said completely ignoring Axel from the sound, but also having a tone of recognition for the redhead. "But alas, but a minor setback," Roxas could imagine Yazoo smirking by now. But Roxas had heard enough from where he stood. Looking back at Ven he could tell he had both seen and heard enough. Roxas now felt now was the time to announce his presence.

"Ven!" he said his voice in a harsh hushed whisper.

Apparently the other blonde had heard for he turned around quickly to see who it was before he spotted Roxas. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Ven roared trying to keep his voice down but hadn't succeeded for apparently both Yazoo and Axel had heard.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Axel snarled out the window, he could only see Ven at the moment, still having no idea Roxas was present.

"Ugh, y-you!" Ven stuttered at Roxas a bit as he sighed rolling his eyes before summoning Oathkeeper to his hand since his other wrist had yet to recover properly.

"Get a move on!" Roxas growled at Ven who was still shocked at him even being here. As the blonde came rushing up to Ven, "Aren't you going to fight?"

"I wasn't planning on doing it." Ven snarled under his breath, he'd have to make he Hunter his ally for this fight no matter how much it made him gag and feel sick. "But yeah, I am." he pulled out the keyblade he'd had safely hidden on his person before smashing the window making the opening big enough for both blondes to make it inside.

Yazoo had disappeared from what it seemed. "He's above you!" Axel shouted as Ven quickly looked up holding up the keyblade enough to block a huge metal...thing as it clashed against it. Jumping back as Yazoo landed holding up the metal contraption again. Ven held his ground as he cocked his head in Axel's direction at Roxas.

"I can take him." he said gripping his keyblade tighter as Yazoo smirked a bit.

"So you finally show up again? And I thought taking the magic from them was going to be easy." he smirked his tone dripping with sarcasm waving the metal thing in Roxas and Axel's direction. At this Roxas paused to look at Yazoo with a strange look before heading back over to Axel.

"Shut up and fight me." Ven growled leaping at Yazoo who jumped away from the keyblade slash.

"Well if you're going to be difficult about it." he said pressing something in which his finger as a small explosion sounded. Ven wasn't fazed though as he blocked the small thing that hit the keyblade dodging them as Yazoo continued to shoot them at Ven.

Roxas in the meanwhile had started to untie Axel, already gotten his hands untied. The redhead frowned his emerald eyes flicking up to Roxas before back to rubbing his wrists back into circulation. "What are you two _doing_ here?" he said softly though it was apparent he was angry.

"Saving you." Roxas said before speaking a few moments after cutting Axel off, "They were going to kill you..."

Axel blinked. 'So that's it.' he thought as his legs were free. He nodded his head in a silent thanks before smiling. "Y'know, maybe I should do this more often." he chuckled, "I get to be saved by a cute blonde."

This made Roxas cough and look away as he felt his face heating up. Axel made an attempt to stand up, which went half according to plan. Meaning he almost fell onto Roxas if said blonde hadn't caught him before he did, although this didn't stop their faces from getting close to one another. The Hunter froze as Axel blinked a moment before deciding to lean down more and-

"If you two are done with your damn fluffy moment I COULD USE SOME _HELP _OVER HERE!" Ven's irritated voice cut them back out of the position they were in before standing straight both apparently embarrassed.

"Y-yeah..." Roxas said before rushing forward Oathkeeper drawn out again, he found then it had disappeared when the ki- no, he wouldn't think like that. It was just an accident! An accident! Nothing else!

_'Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that Juliet.'_ Snickered that voice in his mind.

He promptly ignored it even though the words stuck as he lashed out at Yazoo with the white keyblade who dodged it easily this time shooting at Roxas with the metal contraption. "Watch out!" Ven said as Roxas held up Oathkeeper to block off the things that he was being shot with since he couldn't exactly move the best.

"The demon's are here!" Roxas could hear someone and then Axel's voice sounded again.

"Lock the door! We can't take on too many!"

_'But how do you expect us to do so?!' _Roxas's mind snarled he soon got his answer.

A hand had darted forward grabbing his wrist. Soon Marie's soft voice sounded. "I'll help guide you a bit." she said. "Grasp ahold of your magic for me, Ven's keeping the ice head busy." From what she meant by 'ice head' Roxas assumed he was speaking about Yazoo.

Nodding Roxas took a breath trying to grasp his magic from before, once he got a hold on it he said as an assurance to Marie, "I've got it."

"Good, now just hold it there." she said as she moved his hand with the keyblade to the door all the while keeping Yazoo, who was fighting Ven still, in sight. Marien then used her own, small supply of magic left to grip on Roxas's emitting the keyblade to glow before sending the magic to lock the door. Smiling at her handiwork she immediately dropped to the floor. "Go help Ven now." she ordered breathlessly as Roxas looked down both shocked and worriedly. The blonde could only nod as he joined the fray again.

Marien glanced over in Axel's direction. The redhead had started work on something...wait was that? Her eyes widened before smiling in understanding. He was gonna pull a Zell as she liked to call it. Standing she called on the last of her magic to summon her weapons to her hands. She smiled, it was an evil smile, as she locked her eyes on the ice head. She held onto her weapons, which were long wires with tiny sharp nicked edges that ran up the whole length of the wire up to the hooks at the end, tighter as her eyes flicked over from Yazoo to Axel and back.

Then she saw it. "Both of you! Move out of the way!" she shouted as both blondes turned to look at her flinging the wires in Yazoo's direction and were quick to react. Ven shot forward to get Roxas out of the way considering his slow movements due to his injuries. It was a miracle he could move like this at all! Looks like the soldiers' doctors did a good job of him. Axel was another story however as Ven spotted him looming over something while sitting on the floor a pained expression on his face.

Roxas however turned to look back as the wires ensnared Yazoo knocking the metal thing out of his hand and a few feet away as he tried to shoot the stuff coming from it at him and Ven. Although the last shot Roxas wasn't expecting. There was a cry from Ven as both fell to the floor. "Ven are you alright?!" The blonde Hunter said starting to panic until...he disappeared into a pile of white rose petals. "What the..." Roxas started to say wide eyed.

"Its a copy!" Marien shouted, "That's my power, making duplications of myself and others!" She then leaped up into the air as Yazoo was yanked up into the air by her wires which were cutting deeply into him causing him to make a blood curdling cry. Marien then kicked him to the floor as she landed almost on top of him pausing to gain her balance in the air before landing feet first on either side of his waist. Looking up to Axel she gave him the A-OK sign of a thumbs up.

Axel nodded before setting something on fire and heading towards the window which was thankfully close. "I'm pulling a Zell Rox! Fire in the hole!"

Roxas didn't need to be told twice, it was obvious he was setting off explosives. There had been a ready stash there to use on Hollow Bastion, but apparently Axel had found them. He took off at a limping run for the window as he saw Axel move out it towards the forest. Marien glanced over once at them then to the people banging still on the door. She let her wires drop as he made a move to run for the door, but didn't expect to be tripped by a huge sweep of Yazoo's feet.

As Marien hit the floor she grimaced because she had bit her tongue when she'd fallen and could already taste the coppery blood in her mouth. _'Fuck.'_ she thought thinking about the explosives still.

"That wasn't very nice." Yazoo said trying to shrug the wires off, which he half succeeded in. Marien noticed while both of them were getting up that her wires had shredded through most of his clothing, scaring him in the process. She approved.

"What are you going to do about it ice head?" she smirked before making a dash for the window. The next thing she did was feel the floor again, he'd tripped her with her own weapon! Glaring over at him she knew she couldn't use her magic anymore or risk dying, but if she didn't get out soon she would die! She glanced at the timer and her heart sank. 20 seconds left.

Yazoo had shrugged off the wires and was now standing walking towards her hearing her counting. "15, 14, 13," Marien's voice was strangely calm.

"What the hell are you counting for girl?" Yazoo snarled obviously still feeling the pain Marien an inflicted upon him with her wires.

"8, 7, 6, 5," she continued to count. That was when the silver haired man noticed the timer he looked back to Marien who looked at him with a devilous smile. Befitting for a demon, like himself. "3, 2," she mouthed the word one as the timer ran out. "See ya ice head."

Meanwhile Axel and Roxas were both waiting next to the trees. Roxas was worried sick out of his mind not thinking as he grasped the redhead's hand nearly crushing it. Axel eyed him, but some bit of him too was worried for Marie. It was when the explosion sounded and the pieces of wood went flying everywhere did the demon spot Roxas's hand slip from his own. Despite the situation and the fact that he'd nearly broken it, as Axel would soon complain about just as a way to tease the other, liked it. But still...was Marie alive?

Low and behold Axel's thoughts then came out in Roxas's words. "Is Marie alive?" he asked frowning. He was shaking a bit.

"I...don't know." Was all Axel could say before turning to a more urgent matter. The Hunters must have noticed Roxas gone by now and they'd have to slip away quickly. That Ven copy also meant a few things, Ven _was_nearby for Marien's power only worked on others if they were within a certain range, and he wasn't coming near the camp anymore. He doubted he even knew if he was still alive from that explosion or about Roxas either. Ven would probably give up or something like that. It was highly unlikely that one would survive such a thing.

The redhead sighed, as much as it pained him to leave Marien like that, he knew he had to go. Grabbing Roxas's hand he turned around to the trees and took off into a limping run, for his ribs were back and killing him again. Demons usually were fast healers due to the large amount of magic in their bodies, but still a broken rib or two was painful shit to go through, large magic supply or no.

It took Roxas a second to realize he was being yanked along until he kept up the pace as best he could. He could hear sounds behind them and instantly grew fearful. "They're coming." he managed to get out as Axel turned back to look and muttered something that Roxas wasn't able to catch.

"In here." Axel said, they had come out of the thicker part of trees into a small spot where the river cut through. Off to the side there was a small, enclosed space between some rocks that were piled up and grew more frequent as upriver a waterfall raged. He was amazed such a thing was so close to the camp as both moved up to the crevice which got bigger luckily as they squeezed inside. As Roxas sat down he looked up at Axel who was peering cautiously from the opening of the rock crevice. "I think we lost them Rox-" The redhead had turned around to see said person now fast asleep, back against the wall.

Smiling softly Axel sighed before going to sit next to him leaning his own back painfully against the wall. "Marien..." he frowned before looking back at the blonde who he realized was crying and just sighed again not expecting Roxas to scoot farther down before missing his shoulder and landing his his lap softly. The redhead blinked before watching as Roxas curled up again, just like that one time in his bedroom. Smirking he just leaned his head back hoping sleep would ease his troubled thoughts.

**A/N:**

**Well its about time I got this done. DX Long chap for you guys. Wanted to get this up before I leave for Denver to go to an ISI Worlds Figure Skating Competition later today. Meaning at like 6 in the freaking morning. Hello to 15 fucking hours in the car. D: Again, I wanted to get this up soon. DX Thank god I did before the whole week of being away. Luckily my computer is taking the trip with us! HUZZAH! D Welp, that's it for nao. Poor Marien. D: We do get a fluffeh moment though. :3 'Till next chap then? Alrighty!**

**-Kiesha/Bread-chan**

**(( Really do enjoy their AkuRoku fluffeh moments. :3 ))**


	21. XXI: Nightmares and Realizations

_"You traitor!"_

_"He's a disgrace to us!"_

_"Kill the betrayer!"_

_"Wait! Give him a chance to speak at least!" Sora's panicked voice sounded, "Why would he betray us? Its just a misunderstanding. Right?" The brunette had turned towards Roxas now who was standing in the square of North Terrace a desperate expression on his face. The exact place where they held the demon trials._

_Genesis was the next to address him turning from Sora. "Roxas Strife, Apprentice Hunter- No, I remember you not being around to hear the announcement. More over Roxas Strife, _Hunter_ of North Terrace how do you answer?"_

_Roxas swallowed a bit looking from first to Genesis to Sora and back. 'Forgive me Sora...' he thought feeling his hands shaking slightly as he got ready to speak. He took a breath before looking Genesis straight in the eye speaking the words firmly and clearly, "Guilty."_

"Hey Rox."_Who was that? The look of Genesis's furious and commanding stature soon faded to a blur as well as the screams of outrage as he started to panic shivering like mad. Roxas ignored the voice as his eyes widened, his fear rising as everything went suddenly black, surrounding him in darkness. "Axel?" he called._

_"Demyx!" he tried frantically. "Marien!" No luck. "Axel? Axel are-!" It was then he spotted someone's blurred figure and immediately started shaking again. "M-mom..." he said before rushing towards the figure which disappeared just as he reached out to touch her with a flash of silver and red. "No!" There stood a pair of oddly tinted eyes that had haunted his dreams before and his fear turned to anger as he lashed out with a fist at the shadow demon, but he just stumbled through it._

_"Show yourself demon! Fight me!" he yelled furiously his sapphire gaze sweeping around the pitch blackness as another face showed itself to him. Sora. Disappointed, sad, angry, and betrayal was plain on his face as he suddenly attacked him. "Sora! Sora its just me! Roxas! Your cousin, remember?" he tried to reason with the infuriated Sora who just shook his head._

_"You're no cousin of mine!" he yelled at the blonde who froze as Sora swung the keyblade up to crash over his head. Roxas immediately cringed pulling up his hands over his head to protect himself the best he could. Metal on metal sounded as the blue eyed boy opened his eyes peering up to see sharp red spikes and black. It was Axel._

_"A-axel," he choked out as the redhead said nothing to him fending away Sora as he just crashed to his knees watching as his brunette cousin was starting to lose. It seemed that Sora knew this as well and retreated. As he did Axel let him go staring after him before Roxas saw him turn around to face him an unknown expression on his face immediately casting away his chakrams._

_"T-thank you Axel..." Roxas said down casting his eyes with a sigh. It was then something touched him lightly underneath his chin making him look up surprisingly into the face of the redheaded demon who was crouched down inches from his face. "Axel. What're you-" he was cut off as Axel swiftly closed the distance locking his lips with the younger's in the span of a half second._

_Roxas blinked, it was like that time in the training room again. Except he was already down on the ground now, no use of dropping this time. Panicking he tried to push the other away, but the redhead had already removed himself to smirk and whisper softly. "You're welcome Roxas."_

"Roxas! Wake up!" Someone was whispering harshly in his ear before he felt something...familiar. Blinking open his crystal cobalt colored eyes he was rewarded with someone close to him, no..._touching_ him, holding him close. Axel.

Literally jumping out of the position he'd been in he quickly tried to stand only to trip backwards back onto the solid ground. "Don't do that!" he snarled despite the sharp pain that soon turned to dull as well as the other pains from the fall a few days ago. He could feel a sudden chill in the air which made him shiver slightly again.

Axel chuckled at Roxas who was not amused at all. "You were shaking like crazy Rox, having a nightmare?" his face had grown serious tinged with worry.

"That-!" Roxas broke off. He wasn't even sure if it was a nightmare. A...realization? Maybe. It was just a dream, he'd soon forget it anyway."I don't know. Don't remember." he lied. He surprised himself with that, why should he lie about it?

"Well, the Hunters and soldiers have gone by. I think its best if we kept moving. Hopefully we'll make it back to Hollow Bastion by tomorrow morning." Axel said before standing himself heading for the entrance to the rock crevice before adding, "You know, you're quite cute when you sleep. Especially when using me as a pillow." he chuckled before exiting the cavern.

Roxas immediately turned slightly red at this. What the... He'd done what?! Scrambling to his feet he furiously stormed to the entrance/exit of the cavern they'd slept in. **(A/N: Man does that sound suggestive. owo;) **As he stumbled out of the entrance he spotted the redhead finding slight difficulty to climb down some rocks. It was amazing they'd even gotten up here in the first place what with their injuries. "Axel!" Roxas called, still angry. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't anger, but moreover embarrassment.

"Yes, _darling_?" Chuckled Axel catching the tone in Roxas's voice looking up. Calm green met sharp blue as he smiled.

"Just move your ass." Snarled Roxas as he made his way down the rocks not having much sympathy for the red haired demon at the moment.

Smirking Axel continued dropping to the bottom first after waiting a minute or two for Roxas. "You sure you don't remember that dream?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't so stop talking about it." he frowned pushing past Axel so his back was to the demon. "Which way do you think we should go?"

The redhead frowned at this. It was obvious it must have been tormentful, after all he didn't think that for a nightmare that traumatizing that it would cause his blonde friend to lash out at him repeatedly for no reason would just go away then and there. He'd had his own number of them himself. "I'd say we should go back to Hollow Bastion, but I only have enough strength to get us close to there." After speaking he waved a hand summoning a portal. "It'll take us to Kallen Grove. There's a small entrance there that leads to the caverns."

Roxas turned to face him and nodded as Axel stumbled to the portal, but the blonde had forgotten his anger momentarily and caught him before he fell through the portal. "I got ya." Mumbled Roxas as the redhead smirked at him again.

"Thanks." he said as they both went through.

"Zexion! Zexion!" The hyperactive musician was at it again, tailing behind the annoyed silver haired man who gripped a pair of books in his arms as he walked ignoring Demyx. "Aw, come on Zexion!"

"Demyx, what do you want?" The silver haired man had turned around regretfully

"Look Zexion, I know you don't like Roxas...but please give him a chance! He can really help us!" The blonde said trying to convince the other for at least the sixth or seventh time that day.

"And what makes you think he can do anything?" Zexion rounded on him.

"Look, I know it seems odd, but I get this feeling from him. Besides, Axel thinks so t-" he was cut off.

"Axel's just an idiot. He doesn't know about anything and is a complete fool." Zexion ground out his voice raising. "The fact that he does this in plain view of everyone just proves he fails at doing _anything _right. Marien is dead because of that...that...fucking HUNTER!" he yelled not caring that anyone heard.

Demyx was shocked to say the least. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that Marien is dead. She was caught in an explosion, something not even her, Lady Luck, could have survived. Ven saw the whole thing." Zexion snarled turning around abruptly storming off shoving people out of his way if they didn't get out of it fast enough.

Demyx proceeded to chase after him, but was stopped by a light hand on his arm. "Be gentle with him Demyx." The blonde turned to look down and his look of surprise must have been apparent for the voice laughed lightly.

"Namine...you." Demyx frowned at the ice blonde haired girl, her eyes were a redish color. It seemed she had been crying quite a bit. "I'm...sorry. About Marien..."

Her grip tightened slightly. "Its fine. I...nevermind. Just go to him Demyx. He needs to see reason, not grief."

Demyx was about to speak again, but Namine's pleading look silenced him and he let a small smile grace his lips as he nodded before racing after Zexion. As Namine watched him go clutched the sketchbook in her arm tighter with her hand. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." she murmured the expression on her face darkening with worry before scurrying away to try and gain some peace somewhere.

Meanwhile Zexion had stormed off and was now passing the entrance to the caverns getting strange looks from the hidden guards as he moved off into the city. A minute or two later a frantic blonde came up to them talking so fast one of them finally said, "Shut up and talk slower for god's sake."

"Have you seen Zexion?" he asked slower.

"The silver haired dude?" Demyx feverishly nodded. "Oh, he went back to where they were going to do the fighting. Why?"

"Notime!'Kaythanksbye!" The sitarist shouted taking flight yet again after Zexion. "What is he thinking?" Demyx murmured to himself after getting far enough out of earshot of the two cavern guards he'd spoken to just moments before.

As Demyx strode into the city the sound of fighting was apparent as it reached his ears. His stomach did flip flops whenever he heard that screaming, he couldn't help it. He wasn't a fighter, he could defend himself, sure, but that and fighting someone of your own choice was another. Especially killing someone else.

He then spotted Zexion, who was striding toward that very sound which was quite loud, they would be moving the battle to this part of the city soon enough from the sound of things. "Zexion!" he shouted before racing over tackling him to the ground.

"The hell- Demyx!" he growled. "Get off of me."

"No." The blonde said stubbornly.

"What do you want?" The silver haired man snarled out.

"For you to stop this." Demyx said tone very serious.

"Stop what?" Questioned Zexion.

"Hurting yourself and others. Just get over this." He said sadly burying his face so it was hidden.

"Look Demyx, there is and always _will_ be a borderline between demons and humans. Its been that way for longer than you and me have been existing. Its only natural for me to hate them." he pointed out with a sigh. When will that thick head of his get some sense?!

"No unless we change it! Paint a new border!" Demyx shot back catching Zexion off guard.

"Excuse me?" The silver haired man said. "What you're trying to do Demyx will provide you with fruitless efforts. You're trying to turn around decades of hatred and bloodshed."

"And I'll do it!" The blonde said stubbornly. "Axel's with me on it. And so is...was Marien!"

Noticing the stumbling over his words when he mentioned Marien he frowned. "And that's exactly what got her killed."

"No, it was that Yazoo person! He must have gotten her before she got out of the barn!" The sitarist protested as Zexion started to get up. "Demyx look, I-"

"Shut up!" Snarled Demyx and Zexion immediately fell silent. The blonde had never raised his voice like this before. "Now you listen to _me_." he said, "It takes effort to make things work, right? We just need more effort, convincing. Then we won't have to live like this anymore! We can be free! Don't you see Zexion?"

"I-" Zexion started before letting out a sigh. "I just can't Demyx. I need... something. Proof, I'm not one who can run off belief like you or Axel or Marien. My mind doesn't spin that way." he frowned.

"Fine." Demyx replied his voice chilly as he got off of Zexion standing up as did the other. "I guess I'll be leaving then." He turned to leave as he said it.

"Wait just a minute you." Zexion's voice rang out. "I never said I wouldn't try."

Demyx's face grew a happy grin on it as he whipped around tackling Zexion almost to the ground again with a huge hug. "Thank you so much Zexy." he whispered before kissing him lightly yet lovingly.

"Yeah...whatever." Came the man's grinned reply as he was kissed.

The moment would not last however as a huge explosion noise sounded and Demyx stiffened. "Zex..ion..." he said before slumping against the silver haired man who had panic stricken across his face.

"DEMYX!"

"Are you sure we're in Kallen's Grove?" Roxas asked staring at Roxas with an odd look.

"Yeah positive, why? Never seen the inside of a volcano before?" Axel blinked as if he was crazy.

"No, and I'd hoped _not_ to in my lifetime!" he panted feeling faint, it was so damn hot! "How the hell do you stand this heat?!"

"Duh, py-ro. Remember? Fire powers silly." he smirked before spotting the blonde go a bit pale. "Dude take a left here. Now." his voice was now more commanding and Roxas didn't object.

He felt remarkably cooler as they went down the cavern. There was a light at the end of the twisty tunnel and Roxas figured that was where it was coming from. As they reached it Roxas's eyes widened. He could see for miles!

"Its one of the larger ventilation tunnels that we blasted here in Kallen's Grove." Axel explained. "Nice view, huh?"

"Yeah..." Roxas said his breath taken away by the beautiful view. His cerulean eyes gazed over the treetops until it met a familiar sight of broken crumbling buildings. "Twilight Town..." he said frowning.

"My hometown." Axel chuckled weakly. "Ironic that it was torched, and fire's my element."

"Twilight Town is your home?" Roxas question his blue eyes flicking to meet dull green. It wasn't like Axel for him to be like that. His eyes he meant. Usually they were flickering...with a ferocity that reminded him of fire.

Axel gave a nod. "Was," he corrected. "I live in Hollow Bastion now. Speaking of which, we should probably head back there."

"At least give yourself a moment to rest." Roxas said frowning as he looked down at him. After all, he'd been hurt worse than he had...protecting him none the less.

"Aw, Roxy's worried about me. I'm so flattered." he smirked causing Roxas to abruptly turn his back to him hiding the faint tint in his cheeks as he scowled.

"My name is Roxas." he retorted refusing to look at the pyro.

"Ouch, frozen stuff you got there." Axel winced slightly before smirking, "Roxy."

"Ugh, what is your problem?!" Roxas rounded on him. "Do you live to annoy me?!"

"You and only you cutie." he laughed which earned him a frozen glare from the blonde. Sighing he lifted himself to his feet, though it was unpredictable when he'd fall over again.

"Screw this," he snarled before turning away from Roxas.

"Well if you insist." Axel smirked walking over looping his arms around his neck as he laughed.

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas quickly said untangling himself from those lanky arms. "Don't you come near me." he glared in warning. It didn't seem to do much good as Axel only passively waved a hand smirking.

"Of course Roxy." he said.

"Roxas." he corrected stiffly before returning to the depths of the volcano that was Kallen's Grove. Seriously who came up with that damn name?! **(A/N: -w-; Er...me?)** Aren't groves supposed to have...oh I don't know. Trees?! Ivy? Hell, something GREEN?!

Axel followed soundlessly behind him before saying. "You're going the wrong way." Smirked the redhead as Roxas frowned.

"Fine, then which way is it?" Roxas said turning to Axel his arms hooked together across his chest, a sour expression on his face.

"Who knows?" Axel said absently, "It could be this way or that way or even thisaway." He smirked, he knew juuuuuust what to do. They wondered what he saw in Roxas huh? Well let them wonder! It was plainly obvious. Sighing he made a list in his mind.

1. He was super cute. Just look at him dammit!

2. That hard-to-get attitude always did make him curious

3. It was also plainly obvious that for the first few encounters that Roxas was off-limits, but he liked to break the rules.

Fuck! Why am I even making this damn list?!

He shook his head as Roxas spoke again giving him an icy stare. "Just tell me which way."

Axel sighed deciding to keep whatever had been in his mind as well for later. In a much more, suitable place. "Down the end of this side tunnel. There'll be a huge boulder in front of it, but you can easily squeeze behind it. There's enough room."

Roxas sighed. "Why did that have to be so hard to say?"

Axel shrugged back. "'Cause its fun?" he offered.

"Yeah, sure. Now come on you perv." The blonde rolled his eyes as he continued down the path, the redheaded demon following all the way with a smirk on his face.

**A/N:**

**What I'm listenin' to at the momento:**** I will survive by Gloria Gaynor, Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton & My Sitar by Dr. Bombay**

**I LIVE! And the chapter I bring with me I give you a fluffy Zemyx moment before I let some bastard shoot Demyx. D: What have I done? But we get some AkuRoku fluff! DX Forgive mehhhhhhhh. D: Poor Dem-Dem. And on AkuDemy Day nonetheless! -shivers as I shot Demyx on AkuDemy Day- AND WROTE IT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE! DDDX**

**Lolz, it seems like everyone thinks Marien's dead. I don't blame them. O-o;; I made it pretty hard to survive **_**that**_**after all. I feel so terrible. D'aww. DX**

**Yay for Roxy being teased. :3 It is always fun to write that. Plus my roleplay buddy plays as a VERY teasy Roxas. 83 I waffles her. She gave me enough inspiration to finish up this chap for you guys. Why it took me longer than a goddamn week to finish, I blame on Writer's frucking Block. 'nuff said. Oh and has anyone watched that Marth(a) will survive flash on youtube? That's what I'm listening to/watching while writing the last fluffy bit in this chap. XDDD**

**Well, those things said that's about it for me. I've been up all night and its like...almost 6. DAMMIT MUSE LET ME SLEEP! D8 -sigh- Well that's it. Luffles you all!**

**-Bread-chan/Kiesha**

**(( WANTS SOME HOT CHOCOLATE DAMMIT. ))**


	22. XXII: What now?

_Could this get any worse? That's all Ven's mind could process as Kadaj stepped toward them each one more fear rising than the last. What was he going to do with them?_

_"S-stay away!" Aqua's voice was heard and Kadaj laughed catching the fear in it and drinking it in like wine._

_"No silly girl. You three aren't exactly what I was expecting in the least. I was hoping for only one small blonde, but this is even better." A malicious grin appeared on Kadaj's face. "Absolute control by sound is always the best power a demon could hope for, don't you agree?"_

_When none of them answered he frowned slightly before turning to snap his fingers thrice as at least six well armed men appeared. "We're good here." Kadaj said, "Sephiroth just wanted me to bring one demons, bring them all anyway we can make a decision once we get to Midgar."_

_"Yes Sergent Kadaj," One of the men answered as they moved to grip all three who were now able to move freely screaming and kicking out with their feet, but to no avail. The soldiers had gotten them secured, though the kicking and screaming had not yet ceased making them more of an annoyance to the men as one lashed out at Aqua giving her a good crack on the head which made her fall unconscious instantly surely to leave a nasty lump later on her scalp._

_"Aqua!" Ven had shouted when he saw. "Let us go!" he protested only to get treated to the same crashing as Aqua though kept himself conscious thankfully._

_"You're quite a fighter." The man grumbled frowning as all of them, including Kadaj set out before they were interrupted as fiery shots rang out landing in the ground by Kadaj's feet sending up dirt all over his shoes._

_"Let them go Kadaj." It was Leon, standing there with his Gunblade slung over a shoulder. "Or you'll have to face me."_

_"I'm glad you could make it Squall!" Kadaj smirked before drawing out his own blade. "Should I consider it an honor or a nuisance to fight you?" he questioned Leon his silver colored hair flicking behind him as he twisted his head to get a better look at the scarred brunette._

_"Just let the kids go or I won't have to kill you." he narrowed his stormy gray eyes._

_"You're rusty Squally." Kadaj said as he arched his blade in front of him. "When was the last time you picked up that gunblade of yours? A few months perhaps?"_

_Anger flashed in Leon as the brunette darted forward with a large sweep of the blad which Kadaj easily avoided. Blows were exchanged as Kadaj signaled for his men to carry on. Ven looked helplessly over the man who held him captive's shoulder as did Terra as the two battled it out. The little blonde boy stole a glance at Terra who looked just as worried._

_If Leon died, what would happen to them then?_

**A/N:**

**One word. ANGST. DX And lots of it dammit. Poor Terra, Aqua and Ventus I make them suffer so. I have a habit of making my poor characters that I borrow suffer like this. Mean I know, but it adds onto the story! I've proved my point. My poll is still up on my page, though I don't know for how much longer. Only eight people have voted! O.O Wowza. But that's alright. Right now it seems Squally...ahem...I mean "Leon" is in the lead at three votes! -cheers- Lolz. That's pretty much it. More AkuRoku action in the next chapter as well as what happened to Dem-Dem and possibly another update on Sora and Riku! Luffles ya peeps!**

**...oh and p.s. HAPPY AKUDEMY DAY. Even though I don't particularly have a preferance for it. I think it can be sweet...at random moments. -shrug-**

**-Bread-chan/Kiesha**

**(( Wants to go to sleep...badly... ))**


	23. XXIII: Changing Tides

"Demyx! Demyx!" Zexion shouted starting to panic. His eyes flicked from this side to the next as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he lashed out with his foot but it was quickly caught.

"Zexion! Its just me, Aqua!" The blue haired girl replied a calm look in her eyes. "Its okay, Demyx isn't hurt. He just fainted." She pursed her lips swallowing. "Someone else wasn't so lucky..." She shook her head. "C'mon, we need to get out of here. They're getting closer to the caverns..."

Zexion frowned but nodded, relieved picking up Demyx with Aqua's help moving him away from the fighting toward the caverns. Once inside they'd secured him inside the infirmary. As Zexion left the room he was quickly flagged down by Aqua. "They're coming..." she said voice serious."

"We can fend them off can't we?" Zexion asked but the girl shook her head vigorously.

"No," she replied firmly. "We need to leave. Get everyone out. Now Zexion! Do you want to see everyone die?!" Her voice had broken.

"But we-" Zexion started to say before the look in her eyes told him different. "I-I understand. I'll order a full evacuation now. Please, take care of Demyx for me when I'm doing this."

Aqua nodded. "I'll watch over him. You two will see each other soon. I swear it on my life Zexion."

"Then I'm off." Zexion replied gruffly sprinting down the hallway to the room of the higher ups. Aqua stared after him a small frown on her lips. They'd fought to keep Hollow Bastion for two years. ...and just now...they lost. Swallowing she rushed into the infirmary speaking to the Head Doctor and Nurse in quick formal tones.

They quickly nodded as they rushed to get all the patients out of the caverns alive. Staring around Aqua couldn't help but notice the number of people who probably wouldn't live through the evacuation and clenched her fists before returning to Demyx's room. He was already sitting up, fully awake. "Demyx, we need to leave."

"Where's Zexion?" he asked his eyes narrowing fearfully.

"He's fine, he's coming with us too. You'll see him soon, but... we need to leave. Now." she looked up finding now she's been staring at her feet to look up into his shocked eyes.

"This is our home!" he protested.

"Tell that to the damned soldiers outside the caverns and growing closer." Aqua said sharply, they could mourn later for their fallen friends and home as soon as they were safe again.

The sharpness in her voice startled Demyx, but he just bit his lip and nodded sliding himself from the cot before rushing out the door to his room with Aqua in front of him. Other patients in the infirmary were also like them, fleeing to the safety of another hideout in the forest. A temporary one, hopefully they would have enough time.

The infirmary was emptying fast as the rush of footsteps in the hallway proved the same result. There was the chance they'd get out without losing more lives. "Go help them Demyx, I need to check the rooms." Aqua replied before rushing out the door as Demyx moved to help the exhausted nurses and doctors to get the rest of the injured out.

Aqua opened every door she could find finding nothing and growing more relieved after another. It seemed like she was one of the only ones to leave as she glanced ahead to the two other men ahead of her. "I'll catch up!" she shouted to them as they nodded rushing for the infirmary door until a flash of silver caught her eye and darted forward summoning her keyblade to her hand intercepting the silver.

Her keyblade clashed with another man's sword as the two other demons scampered faster glancing back as she shouted at them. "Go! Quickly!" They nodded before disappearing into one of the last portals. It was then Aqua took the time to look up into the other man's eyes and immediately saw discoloured eyes. "W-who're you?!"

"Why if it isn't one of the disobedient children?" The silver haired man smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Aqua demanded she'd thought all of the soldiers hadn't shown up yet.

"I'm set off to finish what I started." he said removing his sword from the clash with Aqua's keyblade. "So killing you as well will be added onto my list of things I accomplished." A sadistic smile was present on his lips.

"You're sick." she spat dashing at him again only to be caught off balance so easily and she fell to the floor.

"Sick? No, no." He laughed. "This is what I call revenge. For those who were behind killing my brother. You remember him any? Yazoo."

"But, I didn't-" she was yanked to her feet by Kadaj who quickly crushed her wrist with his hand making her drop the keyblade in her hand with a yelp of pain. She had heard of Yazoo and Marien's deaths from Ven, other then that she had no idea he had a brother let alone who this guy was!

"Oh I know you didn't do anything. You're just in my way." Kadaj said tightening his grip as she gave another wince of pain biting back a noise. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Now tell me. Where is that redheaded friend of yours? Axel I'm sure his name is."

"I don't know." she said.

"Don't lie to me," Kadaj frowned, "I'm sure you know."

"No, I seriously don't." she growled breaking his grip diving to retrieve her keyblade but Kadaj moved quick kicking her away as she reached down to grab it. The silver haired man stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Still don't know who I am do you? Doesn't surprise me, what a fool you were saving that poor boy's memories for him. You only left him to suffer more, what a friend you were, makes me laugh to think about it!" And thus he started to snicker.

"Shut up! Stop talking nonsense!" she shouted at him but was ignored as he pointed his sword at her throat.

"Don't waste your breath. You're going to lose it soon." he said eyes narrowed as her eyes widened in response before giving a grin. Kadaj noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Something amusing?" he asked and she nodded.

"Quite." she smirked before flicking her foot at the wall. "You. For being a gullable idiot."

"We're almost there." Axel sighed as he spotted the familiar boulder. "Home for me."

Roxas frowned slightly at that. What he wouldn't give to go home himself and see everyone. Just to forget everything that had happened... No, he wouldn't want that. He shook his head as he felt someone tap his shoulder. "You alright there? Spacing out on me again." Axel said.

"Uh, yeah." Roxas reassured him though his tone of voice was questionable.

Axel raised a thin eyebrow but didn't question him any further squeezing behind the huge rock as Roxas followed him down a dark corridor. Thankfully Axel had healed enough that he could provide the light as a small fire in the palm of his hand as they walked down it.

Roxas couldn't help but stare at it sometimes. It was a warm orange and yellow color, with tongues of red flickered in. Once Axel had caught him staring and laughed. "Wanna hold it?" he had said smiling.

"Stop teasing me." Roxas had replied stiffly while Axel only laughed. After a moment or two of walking again he spoke again.

"You know I was being serious there." The words still were in Roxas's head as he glanced at the fire. How could he hold..._that_ of all things? He just shook his head figuring he should just get rid of his thoughts and be done with them.

Soon after another five or so minutes of walking the blonde wouldn't lie but, he was honestly getting annoyed. Just how long was this tunnel?! Instead of fuming about it he decided to ask. "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?" Came the calm response.

"Are we there yet?" he sighed, he didn't really want to walk all that much more. The dull pain from his wounds were back and even more painful as he walked.

"About ten to fifteen minutes more possibly. Why are you feeling alright over there?" he asked turning on his heel to return to where the blonde was.

"I've been way better." Roxas sighed before sitting down leaning up against a cavern wall.

"Come on, get back up." Axel said shifting the fire over to his left hand as he held out his right for Roxas to hold on to. "There's a small spring nearby here thankfully that I know of. We can rest there, and it'll be warmer than in here." The cold didn't bother Axel at all, it almost never did at times, Roxas on the other hand would so the redhead had taken him into consideration when planning this.

"Seriously?" Roxas asked before taking the hand more eager then he had been a second ago. A spring would be heavenly at the moment, even if it were cold. Okay, maybe he was speaking too soon, but at the moment he just wanted sleep in a nice place.

"Yeah," Axel said smiling, enthusiastic at Roxas's eagerness.

"Then lead the way." Roxas said giving him a slight push from behind.

"Someone's eager." Axel grinned before leading the other down the hallway.

"I just want some sleep, nothing more." Roxas said turning away from him arms crossed.

"Sure, sure." Axel said staring at him a moment before turning down another crevice. At least a minute or two had passed before the small tunnel opened off into a huge room where a small yet somewhat loud waterfall roared.

"Wow..." Roxas said feeling as if his breath were stolen by the small view in the cavern.

"Its not that spectacular." Axel shrugged as if it were nothing. "Some of us just like to come down here sometimes to have a good time. Demyx was the one who found it in the first place too. Seems fitting don't you think?"

"Yeah." Roxas said laughing a bit, but it was a bit strained due to his tiredness already. He then eyed the water with a frown thinking it to be cold, now seeming to care about the temperature of the water.

"The water's warm if that's what you're worried about." Axel laughed noticing the frown. "You can get in if you want." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized that he probably should have been better worded and Roxas snapped to glare at him.

"And as soon as I take my clothes off you'll be all over me you pervert." he glared.

_'Well, so much for being subtle...'_ he said rolling his eyes. "Girls come here too you know." he said.

"And?" Roxas frowned obviously not getting it yet.

"They have women's baths and men's." he said sighing.

"Good. Then you're taking the girl's bath." Roxas said in a finalizing tone as he strode ahead of the redhead towards the baths followed by a disapproving Axel trying to convince him otherwise of the one-sided arrangement.

And in the end...

Roxas obviously won.

"Damn brat..." Growled Axel as he sat in the women's side of the bathing spot. "How the hell does he always manage this? I swear its those eyes of his..."

Meanwhile on the other side of the baths Roxas was smirking in his triumph. Finally, peace and quiet. No Axel, no people trying to kill him, just...warm water and a quiet place. He sighed a peaceful sigh as he laid back more in the warm water letting his head dip halfway in. Silently he began to think on his dream earlier that day.

He shook his head at the thought. _'That's crazy!' _he frowned glaring at the water as he brought his face up from being half underneath the water taking a deep breath. _'I do NOT like that stupid, idiotic, hot-headed, nice, sweet, funny I suppose... of a DEMON!'_ He blinked realizing just what he'd thought and ducked his head back half under the water again frustratingly blowing out the air into the water to form bubbles to hide the blush that had shown itself.

Axel on the other side was tending to his more hurtful injuries as he complained to himself about the arrangement. He could too control himself! Grumbling as he hit a sore spot near his healing ribs he sighed heavily though it pained him slightly. Frowning he ran his hands through his already soaked hair with frustration before deciding he'd had enough of the water and slipped out grabbing one of the towels he'd found in the small shack Demyx had built along with some of his other friends.

Zexion helped out too, but since more fighting had been going on not many more demons had stopped by the lovely spot. Entering the shack itself he glanced over and saw that Roxas had yet to get out. Blinking he sighed before shrugging, oh well he'd get out eventually. Retrieving his clothes he decided to just laze about until Roxas was done. Fifteen minutes and the heat would soon get to him, Axel had decided. Then they could see if they could make it to the caverns tonight or not.

Fifteen minutes had gone by at least and Axel looked back. Roxas still hadn't come out yet... Raising a thin eyebrow in questioning he shut the boring book he'd forced himself to read to pass the time. Standing he decided he'd just go in to check on him. Just to check! Nothing else... He turned the corner opening the sliding door to the men's baths and looked around spotting nothing. "Huh?" he said as he walked inside the bath area not bothering to shut the door behind him. Emerald eyes traveled over the smooth foggy surface of the water as he looked for the familiar head of spiky blonde hair.

Soon he found it and came rushing over. He poked the back of Roxas's head with his foot. "Come on Sunshine, you just gonna laze in that water all day long?" he smirked. No answer. Thinking he was being ignored he tapped Roxas's head again with his foot only to send the blonde tumbling to the side revealing he'd passed out. Panicking slightly Axel bit his lip before crouching down to heave the younger boy out of the water. Axel cursed as he mumbled, "Doesn't he know you can't stay in for this long?!"

It was then he realized the predicament he was in. A passed out still naked Roxas and himself in the same area. Oh hell... Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a breath he picked him up carefully before half running, half stumbling to the door. _'Think happy thoughts Axel, don't think about Roxas...wait, think about him, but...UGH. Just happy thoughts. Happy thoughts Axel. Happy- no wait! NOT THOSE KIND OF THOUGHTS!'_ Okay, positive thinking wasn't helping. Soon he'd gotten him inside and decided to just put him down on the couch for now. He'd wake up eventually...but first water. For both of them...

Retrieving some water he set one glass down on the small table in the room and snagged a blanket, throwing it over Roxas while drowning his own glass setting it next to the full one. "Good lord..." Axel sighed running his hands through his hair. "What you do to me kid..." Walking over to a small notepad Demyx liked to keep around he took the small pencil nearby and flipped to a blank page tearing it out and scribbling a message down in his usual scrawl of handwriting.

Sighing as he set the small note next to the water glasses he stared at Roxas for a good minute, who was now sleeping peacefully his hair still damp. Smiling lightly he leaned over to kiss him on the forehead before turning to leave a smirk plainly on his features.

-Rox,

Don't freak out or anything if you can't find me, I went to go check out some things. Don't even THINK about coming after me either or I swear I'll sentence you to the worst punishment ever! Trust me, you won't want to do it. If you're wondering why you're naked and on the couch, no I didn't rape you. I'm patient enough to wait 'till you come out of that closet of yours. You passed out in the bath you idiot. Musta been from all 'o that steam and shit. I swear. Well, yeah. I'm gonna be gone for a few hours so stay put! I don't want to have to risk my life yet again savin' ya! I need time to recover already so gimme a break!

-Axel

**A/N:**

**See? DEM IS OKAY! D ...but that other guy isn't...sad. -blinks-**

**Eh, I really am iffy on this chap. Dunno if I like it or love it a lot or not. I think its more of a filler chap than anything, but we get fluffy AkuRoku don't we? :3 And some minor Zemyx. D'aww. Zexy is worried for Dem! :3 So cute! And Kadaj the sadistic bitch is back. ...I just really hate him this morning. Dunno why. -shrug- But Aqua's gonna stick it to 'em! GO GIRL. ;D**

**Lol. What do ya think Axel's "happy thoughts" were? -shifts eyes before smirking- Lawl.**

**P.S. I'd also like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing my story's chapters so far: **_**Aremselle**_**, **_**gilgameshforeternity**_**, **_**nine lifes**_**, **_**ChibiNeko616**_**, **_**FallenPooka**_**, **_**9-White Cloaked Nocturn -9**_**, **_**Fallen Wind Rider**_**, **_**Gaaragirl2020**_**, and **_**belovedkoneko**_

**You guys are what is keeping me writing! TT-TT Thankyou!**

**Also thanks to all who favorited and alerted my story. You guys rock as well! ...and for the hits too. XD LOL. 6k Hits! O.O; Soon to be 6.1 Lol.**

**Welp, that's pretty much it for this. Sorry it took me a bit to update! D: Luffles ya all!**

**-Bread-chan**

**(( ...is worried about school creeping up on her. D: ))**


	24. XXIV: Of Light and Questioned Love

"How're you feeling?" Demyx had come over to Zexion then laying a light hand on his shoulder as he stole a glance at everyone else either working or the younger demons playing some sort of tag game.

Zexion sighed. "Terrible to put it simply."

"Why? Everyone's safe." the water wielding demon replied calmly.

"What about Aqua then?" Demyx said nothing. "And Marien?" Zexion just ran a hand through his hair. "Nevermind. They're probably both dead anyway."

"Aqua isn't dead." the blond shook his head. "I just know."

" 'Just knowing' isn't a good enough reason." the silver haired man dusted off his pants a bit getting up to where he had just been sitting.

"Sure it is. You just need to trust here," Demyx laughed and tapped the part over his heart, "More than up here silly~" He poked his forehead then before scampering off to go find some of the younger kids, they seemed to be getting a bit too wild.

Zexion just watched him go, bringing a hand up to his forehead in a bit of wonder. "Maybe." he just mumbled and strode off to go help out with more of the settling in. Since the evacuation they'd taken stay in the nearby forest just a ways outside Carvell. He picked up one of the pails then that some of the girls who'd been helping clean up the caves had taken with them when the evacuation had gone through.

The silver haired demon sighed then stealing a glance at the brightening sky then, "Dammit Axel," he cursed the demon's name then and kicked at the dirt on the forest floor as he made his way to the nearby Avae River that flowed through the forest a small ways away. "Why'd you have to fall for a Hunter?" he muttered growling out his frustrations to himself, "It won't ever work out. You'll die, or he'll kill you himself." He frowned then at that thought, why couldn't the idiot realize he was putting his life out on a limb for Roxas when the Hunter didn't care anything for him?

Zexion sighed then, a small forlorn expression crossing him. "Either way it'll end up rotten." he glared then at the ground as a small quote from a book seemed to come to mind then, but he snorted and just ignored the small thought, thinking it a useless book anyway that he'd read and moved on towards the river.

_'The brightest love can be found through the darkest of hate'_

Harsh light was what Roxas saw when he awoke and quickly dove under the covers of the blanket that was on top of him. It also took him a moment to realize that his clothes had gone missing as well. Sitting up quickly he looked around seeing them across the back of the small couch he was laying on and settled back down with a sigh.

His cobalt colored eyes swept around the room catching the sight of his name printed across a folded white slip of paper on the small table and blinked, staring at it a moment reaching over and plucking it from the hardwood.

Scanning over the note he frowned. "He thinks he's so funny." he muttered before noticing the water as well and grabbed it drinking it down quickly after noticing how parched his throat seemed. "I can't believe I passed out in there." he sighed setting the glass down.

Sliding from under the covers he snagged his clothes and pulled them on as he felt the chill that was apparent in the air. Despite Axel's small threat on the paper he walked over to the door and opened it, wincing a bit as it creaked open harshly. "Needs to be fixed I'll bet." he murmured and stepped outside the shack.

It was very dark except for a small amount of light coming from the small hole in the top of the cavern. From the looks of things it was sunset and the blond boy sighed missing aboveground already.

"I thought I told you to stay put." Came a tired voice.

Roxas looked quickly up to see Axel standing behind him._ 'But how did he...?' _he thought.

Seeing the confusion Axel explained. "There's more than one way into this creaky old place." Turning back into the room he reached into one of the drawers of the small coffee table, which Roxas hadn't seen on there before, and pulled out a small waxed candle. It looked handmade, although was a little sloppier made, much like most of the things they had in North Terrace as well.

Producing a tiny flame on a finger Axel lit the candle before pulling out a rolled up scroll of some sorts. "What's that?" Roxas asked curiously sitting next to the red headed demon.

"Message. Haven't opened it yet." the redhead replied.

"Ah." Roxas replied watching as the demon opened it. He read over Axel's shoulder, but frowned as he read. The scroll was actually a rolled up clipping of a paper. It looked fairly new as well.

-Attention! Important News!

As of yesterday, Hollow Bastion was officially smoked of demons. The demons of Hollow Bastion however, fled the scene before the squads that were meant to dispose of them got inside the secret pattern of caverns in which they had been hiding. If you have any information regarding their whereabouts, please contact a squadron of officials immediately! Thank you.

-Newsmaster of North Terrace

"Where did you get this?" Roxas demanded of him, frowning.

"A side tunnel here leads to the outside bordering canyon of Hollow Bastion, and a troop of soldiers commissioned FROM North Terrace were stationed near it." Axel explained before adding, rolling up the paper. "Everyone's gone." he finished with a sad note in his voice.

Roxas kept the frown on his face, before standing up and sighed. "Then I guess we'll just have to-"

"Roxas?" Axel asked suddenly, cutting him off and grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, seeming more sad.

"...yes?" he asked a little confused by Axel's sudden asking of him.

"Have you...ever killed someone before? And Yazoo doesn't count. I did that..."

Roxas was a bit shocked by the question. "No...I don't think I have. Why do you ask?" he asked.

Axel held him tighter for half a moment. "No reason." he replied a sad smile gracing his lips before he let go of him standing up and seeming happier than he'd been. "I know exactly the place!" he exclaimed, getting an idea of where they were bound next. "We need to go see a good friend of Zexion's. He lives in Carvell, but we can hitch a ride there, don't worry."

"Yeah." Roxas replied watching as the redhead exited the room with a smile. _'Why was he asking me that?'_he thought with a confused frown. "Bi-polar much?" he couldn't help but mutter and trailed after the fire wielding demon.

"I can't believe you! I WON'T!" irritated sounds of yelling were apparent from the wreckage of the campsite where Yazoo had been killed. His body had been cremated of course, a proper burial according to his brother Loz, who had come to inspect not more than a day ago. The silver haired brother had been devastated by the loss and asked if the body of the demon was there.

Sadly, there was none. Not a trace of the demon girl who'd helped in the killing of Yazoo was found. "Sora..." replied Riku calmly trying to gentle his angered friend. "I'm just saying that-"

He was cut off by Sora for probably the fourth time. "MY COUSIN IS NOT A TRAITOR." he almost screamed at him, offended that Riku would even think such a thing. "He was kidnapped again, I know it." the brunette growled out, trying to keep a latch on his anger and had settled into a gloomy depression before long.

The silver haired teen walked over pulling up his seat next to Sora then and wrapped a comforting arm about his shoulders. "Everything will work out in the end, I promise."

"Can you make that promise so lightly?" Sora gave a heavy chuckle, still in his mood.

"I can, and I just did." Riku replied giving a smile. "C'mon, we should go find Kairi. After we can go looking for Roxas in Carvell, its the city that's closest to here, so he's bound to have escaped from those demons by now and gone there."

Sora stared at him a moment before breaking out into a wide grin. "You're right. Why am I being so depressed? Roxas is definitely in Carvell waiting for us!" He stood then, Riku's hand sliding off him as he hurriedly walked out of the tent they were stationed in.

Riku watched him go with a small sigh. "May some kind of fortune have mercy on us all..." he breathed before standing and following, the now in lightened spirits, Sora. He had thought it was best not to tell the brunette boy of a sudden feeling of dread that had been creeping around since Yazoo was killed and both demons went missing, Roxas along with. How could have the demons taken Roxas out of the medical tent? He would have had to have left, but why would he leave the tent? To look for him, Kairi or Sora maybe? The questions piling up in his mind were just too confusing for him to handle on a normal level. He just hoped that things might turn out okay in the days to come...

"Wait up Axel!" Roxas had to run then to catch up with the tall readhead. _'Curse him and his long legs...'_ the blond frowned as he finally caught up to him. "Why are we going this way?"

"Its the only way out." Axel replied shortly.

"But its back into the caverns. Why can't we just go back the way we came?" Roxas replied. What brought this on?

"This is the quicker way." Axel replied again, more impatient this time.

"And the quicker way might get us skewered!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Then explain it to me!"

"Just trust me!"

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?!"

"Well for one your actions are completely spontaneous, I have no idea what's going on! Second, its plainly obvious that if Hunters or Carvell soldiers took over the Caverns then they would station men there to guard and kill any demons that returned! This is suicide you idiot! Third- Ah, why do I bother?! You're just going to be stupid idiotic Axel as always!" Roxas yelled, finally fed up with him. Although it seemed to do the trick and snapped the redhead back to his senses a bit.

"Look...Roxas, I-" he was cut off by the blond.

"You know what? No. This is all too confusing! The...the, demons are now my allies, I'm fighting against my cousin and my own brother, plus, plus I don't get you! NOT AT ALL!" he vented as his mouth seemed to spill out everything that he'd just kept to himself. "You act weird around me, and now all of this traveling around! Where are we going?! You won't tell me anything! And if you do, I don't get one bit of it!"

There was a mutual silence that lasted for several minutes before Axel spoke. "I'm sorry." he replied, his tone quiet, but sincere.

Roxas just shook his head. "How can you expect me to trust you when I know nothing about you in the first place?" he had a slight demanding tone in his voice and just crossed his arms. He wasn't moving until he got answers.

Seeing this Axel looked behind him a moment as if someone were to stab him that very moment. Taking what seemed to be a calming breath the redhead spoke then. "Alright. What do you want to know?" he said looking at him now his normally guarded edge to his eyes fading into a softer tone of that striking green.

Taken aback slightly Roxas downcast his eyes a little before speaking. "Who are you? And...just why do you think _I_, of all people, can help you? Help the demons?" he spoke clearly. He wanted to know these things the most.

"My name is Axel," he grinned then before continuing, "Axel of Twilight Town to be formal about it. I'm on the higher-ups council as their number eight as well as the "master of fire" and I currently am traveling with a very confused blond boy named Roxas who demands answers or he won't move."

"Ha ha, very funny." Roxas mumbled before Axel continued, rolling his eyes unamused.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting to it. Lets see..." he crossed his arms frowning in thought. "I'll start from the beginning. When you were blasted off that building by the Heartless. ...okay, before you ask me, "the Heartless" are shadows. They're dark magic, demon power of course, but gone horribly, horribly wrong. They steal the magic in others centered around the heart mostly. Gah, I'm really not the one to explain all of this, but since you've got me cornered fine... There's like, a separation of demon magic in everyone. Demons, like me, have much, much more than you and you have a little more than a normal person would. Its divided into three parts of you. The heart, where more of the purest energy is, the soul and body, they go together so we usually count them as one thing, and then the mind.

"These Heartless go for the pure energy and take it back to whomever's controlling them. We don't know who this is. Heartless can portal from place to place through the third realm of the world, yet another thing The Sweep reavealed, no doubt. Anyway, the building exploding was my doing actually." he gave a small sheepish smile. "They were headed straight for you, and well, Ven always did say I had a thing for blonds, just not of the super bitchy kind like said demon."

Roxas just frowned a little at his, bringing a hand to cover his face a moment. "Just continue already." he muttered, in reality he was trying to hide the small blush that had risen on his face.

"It was a little harder to get away from that other guy with blond hair and your...cousin? Brother? Whatever. They're damn persistent." he frowned a second then and just continued, "Oh yeah, okay, well in the forest me and Dem were coming to save Namine from ol' Genesis." A smirk grew on his face. "Then you met Demyx at the market, blah, blah, et cetera, et cetera. Is that it? Will you move now?" he plead a little.

"No." Roxas sternly denied. "Tell me why you think _I'm_ so special to helping you." His voiced did sound very demanding, but heck, if it got him his answers, hell he was going to be demanding!

Axel just nodded. "Alright. The reason why I feel that you can help us is because of your power."

"That? I can't really even use it." Roxas scoffed.

"I'm being serious." Axel replied. It was true, his voice and face had changed over to one of solemnness. "I have a feeling, although I could always be wrong..." he took a deep breath then and looked up at the ceiling of the cavern. "There hasn't been any demon wielding the power of light since the time of The Sweep, which, wasn't that long ago. About, 48 years ago to be exact. Even then there was only one person with that power. Of course, they passed away and nobody seemed to have it. Until Ven that is."

"Ven's power is light?" Roxas blinked. He had no idea.

Axel gave a nod, but remained taciturn for a moment more. "More correctly 'was'. It was taken from him, so there isn't anyone in this whole region who has that power, but..."

"You think I have that?" The blond gave Axel a look then that seemed to scream 'are you crazy?'.

Reading his expression Axel sighed. "Yes, I do, but we won't ever know until you get it fully developed. Right now your gift of demon power is just starting to open up to your commands. Proper training helps with that. I suppose I should have been doing this earlier, but, well I guess our little adventures got us off track?" he chuckled then, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Roxas just gave a nod, his face in a concentrated state. How could he, a Hunter and a human, have the demon power of light? How could he possess such a pure power?

Seeing his face Axel sighed then and laid his hands on Roxas's shoulders. "Don't worry about it at all. Its just a theory." he smirked then. "In the meanwhile we can always ponder on other things. So, any more questions or will you finally move?"

Roxas decided he didn't like that smirk on Axel's face, even if a small part of his head contradicted him on it. Besides, he'd already decided he despised that part of his head anyway. "Hmm," he thought a moment then when he was asked if there were any more questions he'd like to ask. The kiss in the training room came to mind then and he flushed slightly before speaking. "Do you like me or are you just leading me on? I mean it, Axel! This isn't funny! You give me all of these weird answers and I want a straight answer from you! Why did you kiss me in the training room anyway?! Everyone was watching us!"

Axel just laughed then. "Not once have I heard you say you didn't like it." he smirked a little then causing Roxas to try and fumble some words together for a retort, but he cut him off. "Hmm, besides, I'd rather hear your theories." Smirking he stooped forward to scoop Roxas over his shoulder much like a sack of potatoes. "So tell me on the way?"

"A-Axel!" Roxas said in a surprised voice before flailing to get free. "Let me go!"

"Nope." he grinned as he started to walk towards a side tunnel branching off from the heavenly spring. "Besides, I'd love to hear your theories as well at how much you loved me kissing you." he laughed then, obviously teasing him.

"S-shut up!" Roxas denied again. "I did not like anything that you did! I hate you!" This journey to Carvell was going to be long, the blond just knew it as he listened to Axel's laughter at his outbursts...

**A/N:**

YES I GOT IT DONE!

-pants- Yes, I finally got up enough of me that was drained by being drowned in schoolwork to get this before-half-completed chapter all done. Next up on my list is the next chapter for this and Goal!.

Anyway, I like how this one turned out. :3 More info for you guys, and some AkuRoku, and a small Zemyx moment. As well as emo Zexy being pissed at Axel xD That line from that random book Zexy read is just some line I just sort of came up with one the spot and loved how it sounded so I decided to add it somewhere -w- yup.

I think that's about it! Alright! Till next chapter then~!

-Bread-chan

(( Is very sorry for her delays ^^; Forgive her? ))


	25. XXV: Captured

_Along the way the two thugs that had grabbed both poor Ven and Terra, knocked them out into the state that Aqua was in. Ven came to a good hour after they had arrived to the small base in which Kadaj's thugs and himself had established. "T-terra?" he called a little when all he could see was dark. "Terra?! Aqua?!" he yelled then and felt a calm reassuring hand on his then._

_Ven looked over and peered into the inky black then and bit his lip. "Ven, its just me. Aqua's still asleep..." Terra's calm voice was reassuring for the blond boy and he sighed slumping against the floor a bit._

_"W-where are we?" he asked a little timidly looking around and only seeing dark._

_Terra shook his head, but Ven wasn't able to see it. "I don't know. I can't really move around much."_

_Ven reached a hand out then and quickly pulled it back when he felt cold steel. He reached out again and felt around. Bars. "They've put us in some sort of jail..." the blond concluded and there was a small groan then and Ven snapped his vision over in its direction. "Aqua?" he asked._

_"Mmm? Ven? That you?" she asked, "Terra?"_

_"Yeah, its me." Ven replied reaching out through the dark and finding her side, giving her a small pat._

_"And I'm here too." Terra said._

_"Where are we?" Aqua asked a little afraid now, the panic in the small locked prison rising for all three kids._

_"We dunno. Locked up somewhere..." It was Terra who spoke then snapped his fingers, an ability Ven wished he could have. "Oh! Ven! You can use your power to help light up this place!"_

_"Oh yeah!" Ven grinned then and brought out his hands in front of him clearing his mind for a moment and brushing against the warm magic taking hold of it as a small glowing ball of pure light rested just above both of his hands. It lit up his face then as he increased the brightness, holding it there then. It was a little tiring, but he could manage to do it for quite a while._

_"Good idea Terra." Aqua praised then as she scooted over next to the light as did Terra. "Now we just have to figure out how to get out of here._

_"Yeah." Both Ven and Terra agreed. "We do." Ven opened his mouth to say something then, but frowned and just kept quiet._

_"What is it?" Terra asked him then._

_"Its just...what about Leon?" Ven asked then sounding depressed. "I mean...he tried to rescue us, but...is he okay?"_

_"I...I don't know." Terra said sullenly and Ven sighed._

_"Its alright." he replied as Aqua just kept quiet._

_However their solace under the small beautiful golden light that Ven kept going was interrupted after a good half an hour later as a man strode in then noticing Ven's powers and in self-consciousness the small blond let it go out leaving them almost all in the dark again._

_The man opened the door further grabbing something, the keys, as Ven could hear the jingling noise from it. "So you're the little light guy they want? You're just a stupid kid!" the man snorted as he opened the prison doors then and yanked Ven from off the ground. Terra and Aqua scrambled after him, but the door was soon closed and locked on them as the man dragged their friend away._

_"Help me!" Ven yelled, but both of his friends were unable to do anything as the door was shut loudly behind the man and Ven, his captive, leaving both Aqua and Terra in the dark once more._

**A/N:**

**...holy crap am I mean to poor Ven. D: Yes...well you can see why little Ventus here grows up to be the angsty and angry dude that he is now, huh? Well, there's more Ven torture to come... yeah, he's gonna hurt me one of these days for this xD lawl Welp, yes, here's a little update on Vennie-boy. I can imagine him as a cute little kid. Aww. ^^**

**-Bread-chan**

**( ...kinda wishes she'd written some of Leon in here. He's not even showed up in the current time chappies! O.o! OH NOES. lol. He'll be here soon ;D)**

**P.S. I'm done with my poll on my page now! And the winner of the person that Cloud will be paired up with is.... -drum roll plz? lol- Leon! Yes, all the other ones had two votes and Leon had five xD Hmm, well Leon/Cloud is pretty popular... lol, welp, you can expect some of this to show up in not the next chapter, but maybe in the ones after the next flashback! There's a very high chance of that! So yes, luffles ya all!**


	26. XXVI: Mixed Feelings All Around

_"Axel, get the hell away from me!" Roxas spat at him then Oathkeeper coming into his hand, and pointing it at the shocked demon._

_"Rox?" Axel asked then, taking a few steps near him, but Roxas just glared and hissed at him again._

_"I said get the hell away." he glared coldly and turned to leave._

_"No, Roxas! What's gotten into you?!" the demon asked then reaching to grab Roxas's shoulder, but the Hunter had noticed this and quickly whipped his hand with Oathkeeper around slashing it across at Axel._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME DAMN DEMON!" Roxas spat then taking a glimpse of what he'd done. The front of his keyblade had slapped hard across Axel's face revealing a long thin gash across his cheek where it started to swell up. He was quick to turn around then and walked away before stopping a moment, pausing, and speaking again. "Don't ever come near me again." he replied, but Axel did nothing at those words. "If you do, I'll kill you." The blond seemed to take a small almost undistinguishable breath then and went to walk back then into the small church building that he'd come out of ten minutes before, but a voice stopped him._

_"Rox...you, didn't you," Axel stumbled for words a moment before shouting angrily. "Is that it?! Everything we did, everything we shared, was it all fake to you? Just leading me on, leading us ALL on, just for your own sick Hunter amusement, 'till you could just kill us all then?! Were you lying when you said you loved me?"_

_"..." Roxas didn't say anything for a small moment. "I'm sure you already know the answer..." he seemed quiet then in his words. "Just leave already Axel, you're wasting my valuable time." He gave a small glance back at the furious Axel then before walking inside the church leaving Axel there who had a look of utter sadness painted on his face._

_"Roxas..." he whispered slightly, but then just shook his head angrily and stormed away._

"C'mon! Tell me he's alright!"_ Zexion, who'd been standing, an invisible entity to this whole spectacle was brimming with distaste and shock, but wait, who was that? That wasn't part of this vision..._

_A silver haired man made his way for the odd looking church then and yet again the outside world voices were interrupting him, starting to pull him out of the vision. _"Please! He just flat out collapsed! Is he alright?!"

"Yes, yes! He's fine Demyx! God!" _another voice was snapping. ...wait, Demyx? Zexion blinked a little and tried to hold onto the vision, he was sure he caught ahold of someone sobbing and muttering words._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Were the most used words that he could hear before he woke up, but could vaguely just remember hearing something else, but didn't recall what it was wondering if the apologizing were even apart of his vision. So as Zexion came out of his vision he failed to catch the last remaining bits of it._

_"I still love you, I-I'm so sorry Axel..."_

_"Looks like he won't be coming back and well, look at this, you've probably saved him from a grave as well! Though why you'd want to is beyond me traitor. Now quit that ridiculous sobbing and come with me, Sephiroth is waiting for you and I don't think he'd be happy to see an annoying ex-Hunter in such a sorry state, in fact its hard to believe I used to hear that you were gifted in your skills when training in North Terrace from Yuna. What a waste."_

"Demyx?" Zexion blinked as he opened his eyes then and was smothered in a hug by the blond then.

"I thought you were sick or something for a minute! You just collapsed on us!" he said worriedly.

"I was having a vision." Zeixon replied with a small sigh, he knew that his power always worried Demyx. It came at random times in which he would immediately collapse or stare in a complete shocked state, but half-way conscious enough to make out the vision and speak words to people, but they usually were pretty short and unreliable sometimes. However, the more powerful and ones that would surely happen always came when he had his collapsing moments.

"What did you see?" It was Terra who spoke then, right next to Demyx, Zexion hadn't noticed him before and quickly stooped next to him. "Was it about Ven? Is he okay?" he spoke hurriedly to Zexion, grasping some hope that his boyfriend was still alive and well. He hadn't returned since coming back to tell them of Marien, he'd gone out into the front lines during the final invasion of Hollow Bastion.

Zexion shook his head then and Terra just nodded numbly. He felt chillingly alone for a moment then, unaware if either his childhood friend or boyfriend were alive. It made him angry but also slightly sick to his stomach at the thought of being all alone now. "I...I'll go bring you some water." he replied then with a curt nod and left.

"So...what was it about Zex?" Demyx asked softly helping him sit up then.

"Axel...and Roxas." Zexion replied thinking on his vision then. So, it turns out both he and Ven were right all along! He had to tell Axel immediately! He needed to know that this would happen so he could expose Roxas before Axel got hurt!

"Did something happen?" the blond asked him then, seeing a flash of anger and hurt cross Zexion's face. Sighing a moment, Zexion explained to Demyx what he had seen. The blond's eyebrows rose quickly in surprise then.

"Why would Roxas do that?" Demyx asked a frown on his face.

"Because he's deceiving us all! Don't you see Demyx?" Zexion replied sharply pulling himself a little weakly to his feet. Visions always took a lot out of him, but he needed to speak with the higher ups. Now.

"But there must have been some other reason!" Demyx protested then, unconvinced that Roxas would betray them. Betray Axel, despite how he knew the blond didn't like the moves Axel played on him.

"Demyx, get over yourself. What I saw was true. Roxas will turn against Axel," Zexion said sharply then throwing a glare at the blond half-demon, causing him to flinch.

"Zex..." he mumbled softly then and Zexion just sighed and ran a hand through his hair turning back to Demyx.

"Look, I just want what's best for Axel, what's best for ALL of us. I want to keep us safe, keep you safe. Okay?" Zexion replied with a sigh. "I need to talk to the higher ups. I need to find Axel."

"Then I'll come with you!" Demyx announced then and the silver haired man blinked.

"No, I should go alone." he replied.

"And what if another vision hits you like before? What then?" Demyx argued. Zexion paused. He had him there. "Fine you can come." he finally agreed.

"Yay!" Demyx shouted cheerfully smothering him then in a tight hug as Terra soon came back with some water.

"Where are you two going?" he asked them, blinking as he handed Zexion the water.

"We're going to go find Axel." Demyx explained and the silver haired demon sighed. He really shoudl have said earlier that he wanted this to be kept a secret.

"I'm going with you two!" Terra announced himself then, desperate for a moment, "I need to find Ven! If I go with you two he'll surely show up!"

Zexion drank the water then, rubbing at his head. "Fine, fine, but NO ONE ELSE. This has to stay between us and the higher ups, got it?" Both nodded to him and Zexion gave a curt nod as a reply. "Good, now, help me get to where Xemnas is Demyx. You too Terra."

Both were quick to comply as they lead him off to talk with the higher ups.

Speaking of Ven, he was in quite the predicament. After fighting in the front lines he'd swiftly gone back into the caverns, unaware anyone had evacuated. However, that soon changed as he entered the caverns finding a massing of Carvell Soldiers inside, and a few of Hallow's Peak's Harpies. Harpies were just the word that Hallow's Peak had come up with to call their own that hunted demons, equivalent to North Terrace's Hunters.

Dodging out most of the soldiers he'd soon found many of them rushing to a certain area of the caverns and hearing talk of a demon still fighting. However when the word 'Kadaj' was spoken he froze momentarily. He had to help the demon! They would be in grave trouble if he didn't! Following the soldiers swiftly it didn't take long before he realized just who was being attacked now by all these people and... well, whaddya know, Kadaj himself there, in the flesh with a huge smirk on his face overseeing the demon being bound.

Ven's eyes widened then again as he finally caught sight of who it was. Aqua. "You thought you could trick me with some silly booby trap? Tsk tsk tsk, Aqua, learn a few more tricks. After all we haven't seen each other in so _long_." he grinned down at her.

"I don't know who you are for the last time!" she yelled and Ven winced a moment. That was right, she couldn't remember who Kadaj was, he frowned then as an old memory crossed his mind then, but cursed as he saw them heading his way then, Kadaj at the head of the pack, leading them out.

It was then a hand grabbed his shoulder and he gave a small yelp as it turned him around and he tackled the thing to the ground pinning it and glaring. He blinked then. It was that Hunter, Sora. He continued to glare.

"H-hey...you're...ROXAS!" Sora yelled then and tackled Ven back with enough brute force that Ven toppled off of Sora onto the ground where he was pounced on, knocking the breath from him in a tight hug. "Roxas, I thought I'd lost you again forever!" he replied.

"W-what...?" Ven wheezed out. He was not that fucking idiot Hunter Roxas! No way in HELL.

"Roxas, we haven't seen each other in _days_. What happened?! How did you escape from that devil demon Axel? Did you kill him and escape?" Sora bombarded him with questions then and he wanted to kick the fucking Hunter into a damn wall for calling his annoying friend a devil so venomously.

...but wait. They thought he was Roxas? Hmm. Interesting. "I didn't kill him." Ven thought up a good convincing lie then. "I tricked him and shoved him off a cliff into some water, I don't know if he's alive or not. It took me a while to get here, sorry Sora." He tried to sound "sorry" but it was hard, but apparently convincing enough that Sora just smiled and sat up getting off him.

"That's good." he replied, "I was worried you'd been kidnapped again!"

"Um, yeah. Well, I'm here now right?" he forced a smile then, wanting to gag at the boy's overly cheery attitude.

Sora gave a bouncy nod. God, where did this kid get all his energy?! "Come on! Riku and Kairi are here too, lets go show them you're okay!" He took Ven's wrist then and yanked him to his feet and started pulling him away as Ven looked over and saw three men trying to control a very angry and kicking Aqua then as a sharp stab of pain seemed to go through his heart.

_'I'll rescue you for sure Aqua...' _he swore, _'And then, I'm going to find Terra with you and finally kill Kadaj myself! He's gone too far this time!'_

Meanwhile both Roxas and Axel had no knowing of the small party of Zexion, Demyx and Terra coming to find them and were on their way to Carvell. Luckily it wasn't like they had much to worry about once they got out of the caves. As Roxas was being carried he sighed and would ask the same exact question every five to ten minutes. "Can you put me down yet?"

"Nope." Would be the same answer every time.

It turned out then that Roxas just gave up, however, he was very, very, VERY displeased at Axel's hand on his ass. Again, he felt the sneaky redhead move it and scowled. "Get that hand away Axel." he growled menacingly.

"Well maybe I don't want to." Axel would just smirk, well until Roxas's heavy fists pounded into his back a good few times quickly making the redheaded demon remove his hand until he dared try it again.

Finally the pair stopped for a rest. ...well, actually it was when Axel finally got exhausted due to carrying the reluctant Roxas. "Lets get some sleep..." the redhead yawned and Roxas blinked as he was set on the ground. _'When was the last time Axel slept?' _he wondered then, he'd been off from what Roxas remembered, taking care of him. He just gave a small nod then and sat next to the redhead then as he sat down and leaned up against a tree.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas asked then looking over, but blinked finding the demon already half asleep.

"Hmm?" Axel replied tiredly letting out a yawn.

"Lets find you a better place to get to sleep." Roxas suggested. "It shouldn't be that hard." He felt guilty for making Axel go through all that trouble just for him. He wasn't all that special. "C'mon." he stood then and held out a hand to help Axel up.

The redhead blinked a moment, but took the hand heaving himself to his feet. A little afraid he would fall over Roxas just kept a good hand on his wrist then as he lead him a little farther along the path glancing back at Axel stumbling after him. It took around another five to six minutes, but Roxas finally did find a nice place for them to rest and Axel flopped down then on the ground with relief, bringing Roxas, who was still attached to his wrist, down with him.

"Thanks Roxy." he smiled then as the teen fell on top of him then.

"Y-yeah." Roxas just dumbly gave a small nod quickly moving to get off him, but was pulled back down next to the redhead with a small squeak of surprise. "Axel..." he sighed then and looked up at him. "Can't you just let me go for ten minutes?"

"If I do that you'll run away and sleep over there." he responded with a small yawn.

"Exactly." Roxas hefted a small breath of patience then.

"...just once?" Axel asked then a little hopefully and Roxas was going to deny him with a sharp tone, but paused, the damn guilt getting to him then again. _'Well...it is only once. That's it! Any other time he asks the answer'll be no! Besides...I suppose I owe him...'_ he thought then as a tiny voice in his head responded.

_'Are you _sure_ this'll just be a one time thing?' _He could have sworn there was a snicker in it.

"Okay, just this once, and don't try anything!" Roxas replied, adding the other one in a serious tone.

Axel stared at him a moment as he turned away. Was that a small blush he spied? Axel broke out into a grin then and just wrapped his arms around the blond. "Thanks." he replied softly then and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Roxas." he replied resting his head near the blond's.

"Mmhmm. Night." Roxas replied and noticed as Axel slipped off into his sleep. Roxas sighed then, not really having to move any to get comfortable, which was a plus. In fact, he actually felt a little more comfortable than he usually was sleeping alone, as much as he'd hate to admit it. Especially to Axel. Pervert would never let him live that down and hang it over his head as a definite proving of their 'love' as he called their so-called strange friendship.

'I can't be loving a demon. Let alone falling for one...' he sighed in his mind then, stealing a glance at how peaceful Axel looked when asleep. "You idiot..." he mumbled. Why was he doing so much for him? Kept after him even after he kept rejecting him? "Why are you so confusing?!" he demanded of the sleeping demon then, who, of course didn't answer, but seemed to tighten his grip around him, mumbling what Roxas found to be his name.

"...you are one crazy guy Axel." he just said softly and shook his head. Maybe, just maybe, he could grow to actually lo-_'No, Roxas what are you thinking?'_he shook his head again, but that was just it, he was thinking, but also not thinking. When trying to figure out Axel Roxas often came to this headache inducing conclusion, that Axel really liked him and of course wanted him to like him back. _'Oh wonderful, now what?' _He raged in his mind with himself.

_'Well you could always give him a chanc-'_ one part of his thoughts started to say.

_'No, no, NO! Its wrong! Not to mention that he might just use you!'_ his other thoughts argued.

_'He's saved me numerous times and look at him now! That's my fault!'_

_'Axel's an idiot. He shouldn't have pushed himself in the first place!'_

And so on would Roxas's mind rage about these sort of things. To make this short, it was confusing as heck. He frowned as he thought on this for a good while finally finding himself getting tired, and by then he had come to quite a small frightening conclusion as he drifted off to sleep, finding himself shifting to rest against Axel then.

He _liked_ Axel back.

**A/N:**

**Yes Roxy, you lurrrrrrve Axel! ;D lol**

**I love how this one turned out x3 Especially with Roxas and Axel's part at the very end~ So cute and fluffy! Ah, but yes, I threw in a small preview of some bad stuff that's going to happen later on! -gasp- OH NOES. D: yes, poor Zex has no idea that Roxy actually didn't do anything on purpose.**

**Hey, but at least we have our own little travel group of Demmie, Terra and Zexy! ^^ Woo! And lol, yes, Sora thinks Ven is Roxas. LOL, didn't we all though when BBS's trailer first came out? xDD Ah, yes, I like this chappie a lot. Welp, I think that's everything. Hey we even got a small Zemyx moment as well! -waves fist and shouts in triumph-**

**Kadaj is still a Creeper and I want him to die already, lol xD Ah, but for the sake of my story he has to live a bit longer I'm afraid. -w- -sigh- Well, that's it! I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can! And homework is finished! I'm glad my muse lasted long enough (and my stubbornness to go to sleep) to finish this! ^^ Luffles ya all!**

**-Bread-chan**

**( Is very happy with her cuddly AkuRoku scene at the end. YES ROXAS, YOU ADMIT YOU LURVE AXEL! HAH. -jumps around like a madwoman- ^^; )**


	27. XXVII: Prejudice

"Its getting worse." Zexion replied. The trio had been traveling for a little over than a day now, and although it would be easy to just use their magic to get there in no time, it was much easier if they went in secret, in other words "the long way". Oh joy...

"They're even more upset then?" Terra sighed and shook his head.

"Yes," Zexion gave a nod, "The humans have gotten even more violent these days it seems. I'm starting to get the feeling that whoever is pulling the strings behind this whole thing is getting more impatient with our surviving..."

"You think?" It was Demyx who replied then popping in after stopping a moment for the other two men to catch up to him.

The silver haired male looked up then and nodded. "Yeah. It seems to me like the mastermind behind all of this is getting more and more impatient or afraid of something... I'm not sure of which yet."

"Well, at least we know everyone is safe for now." Terra replied and Demyx nodded. Zexion sighed however, not so sure.

"Being so close to Carvell as it is, its doubtful to actually call it 'safe' but I suppose you're right..." replied the short male.

"Don't be such a pessimist, look on the bright side Zexy!" Demyx replied grinning and hugging the other then.

Zexion glared at the dirty haired blonde demon then. "Don't call me Zexy Demyx!" he protested then as Terra laughed at the both of them.

"C'mon! Why not?" Demyx frowned and Zexion launched into yet another rant about how his name should never be spoken with a 'y' or 'ie' form EVER. ...lets just say Terra had finally put his foot down after the first hour of ranting was over. The trio continued on then through the woods, silence mostly following them as they traveled on.

Of the two who were resting peacefully in their small chosen part of woodland, Axel was the first to wake. Drowsily opening his eyes, he woke only to see an oh-so-familiar blond curled up to his chest, most of his face hidden by his mess of hair, still asleep. A smile immediately tugged at his lips then as he tugged his arm around the Hunter, relaxing in the grass as patches of sunlight could be seen randomly dotted throughout the dense wood.

After a good many minutes the redheaded demon had thought it best to wake up the sleeping blond then shaking him slightly. "Roxas...wake up." he murmured quietly to him then, but despite these attempts the blond just rolled over, muttering about how tired he was and continued to sleep. Axel sighed then and picked up the sleeping blond then settling him near the demon again. "C'mon blondie, wakie wakie." he said shaking Roxas again.

Slits of sapphire blue could be seen for just a sliver of a second before closing yet again wanting to go back to asleep and ignore the imposing redhead. Sadly enough for the blond, Axel would have none of it and thought a moment crossing his arms. "Fine, if you won't get up I'll just have to try something else to MAKE you wake up." Poor Roxas did not see the dangerous smirk on the redhead's face then as he leaned over then.

"You'd have the part of Sleeping Beauty in that bag y'know Rox," Axel mused a second then, speaking of one of the many princess' tales that was told before The Sweep. "Lets see if that situation works for us, eh?" Leaning down the spiky haired redhead kissed the blond firmly on the lips.

Roxas however should have shoved him off straightaway when he felt that kiss, but lingered slightly even leaning forward back the tiniest bit before snapping his eyes open and shoving Axel away scrambling to his feet where a dizzy spell overtook him sending him falling back on his rear end. "What was that for?!" he demanded then, clearing his head to glare at Axel who was laughing with that stupid look on his face.

"You wouldn't wake up Roxy," he just chuckled standing himself, walking over to the blond and bending down offering him a hand up. Roxas stared a moment almost moving to take it before remembering his anger at the redhead and knocked it away stubbornly, lifting himself to his feet.

"So?" he said grumpily, crossing his arms. "That's no excuse to...kiss...me." He hated the way he stumbled over the word.

"From my point of view you seemed to _like_ it, blondie." And there was that stupid look on his face again.

"I did not." Roxas scowled, "I HATED it. Don't ever do that again!" Deep down in his mind the blond really would have liked such a thing to happen again, but of course Hunter Pride as well as his own blocked out such feelings.

Axel sighed and put up his hands defensively, "Alright, alright. I can take a hint." It was silent then as both the demon and Hunter were left to their own personal thoughts.

"...good." Roxas finally added, wanting to break the awkward silence and hastily moved past Axel. "We should go, we're wasting daylight."

The redhead just stared after Roxas then a moment murmuring slightly to himself before following the blond. "Carvell shouldn't be too far away. A few more days at the least."

"Y'know, it'd be a whole lot faster if you could just use that demon magic of yours." Roxas grumbled, obviously tired of walking already.

"I could, I suppose, but it wouldn't get us that far. Maybe a day or so ahead, but of course we'd have to rest a lot more after. Traveling long distances tires me out these days, and I don't really want to fight any Heartless that might come after us through there. Unless you plan on doing it." Axel replied, arms crossed over his chest as he walked, stepping over the roots of the trees.

"I could I guess..." Roxas replied considering this option.

"Well then," the demon said striding up next to the Hunter, "If you think you can take care of any Heartless that come our way in there I'd be more than happy to take you. Although...they do tend to have habits to come in swarms."

With that added comment, Roxas wasn't so sure of himself then and sighed. "Looks like we're walking then..."

"Don't sound so gloomy Rox!" Axel said draping an arm around Roxas's shoulders then, in which the blond looked off to the side then with a sigh. "It doesn't suit you to be depressive." He looked up then at Axel.

"Why d'you say that?" he asked.

"Well, because it doesn't seem like you'd be the type of person to be a heavy cloud of rain on everyone's parade." he removed his arm to tie his hands behind his head then.

Despite his anger at being kissed before Roxas turned his head away and smiled. "Thanks." he said before quickly scowling and adding contempt to his tone, "but you're still not getting off the hook for that kissing thing."

Axel grinned then at seeing the blond smile. It was such a nice smile at that too! A stray thought tugged at his mind wishing that smile would be for him then and he just sighed. Despite his trying the blond really didn't seem to be interested then and he wondered if maybe it was just a lost infatuation? He hadn't realized his frown until Roxas spoke up.

"Hey, what'cha frowning for? Jeez, and after you told me to have a positive attitude," the Hunter snorted and Axel just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing," he said and just continued on ahead with Roxas.

Roxas just sighed inwardly then, feeling a little guilty at his tone of voice then and just turned back his attention to walking forwards. After a good few minutes the silence was killing the blond, he needed someone, anyone! just to speak. Fidgeting with his fingers behind his back he was careful to step over a large lumping of fallen tree branches as Axel dutifully followed him.

Shifting his eyes and frowning he opened his mouth to speak, turning to Axel before quickly turning back, letting out just a breath. Thankfully the redhead had been looking the other way... _'What is wrong with me?'_ he wondered sourly in his mind biting at his lips absently.

"Stupid..." he muttered slightly to himself then, the noise causing the redhead to look over and give him an attentive look.

"Hm?" he inquired looking at the blond.

"What?" Roxas said looking back.

"Nothing, thought you said something." Axel just replied, turning to look back onto their path ending the inquiry. The Hunter just did much of the same, although let his troubled thoughts run wild in his mind though, they just wouldn't cease now that his brain had gotten on the subject.

Most of the day's journey then was left for silence, occasional birdsong and natural woodland noises could be heard of course though as they traveled, even their somewhat lunch was silent. It happened however, when they'd come across some of the more thick prickly pine trees that they stopped, resting near a pair of fallen trees. The first had knocked over the other, perhaps in a more older storm that the area had had, causing both trees to have one overlap the other. Its branches spreading out near the edges of the space it had created.

"Lets stop a bit for the day." Axel had been the first to speak. Roxas just glanced over with his sapphire gaze to the redheaded demon.

"Why? If we use the time of daylight we have left we can get a few more miles or so in." he replied glancing at the sky, it had settled into a more golden-pink color of the afternoon. The sun was starting to set from the looks of it and already you could see just a tinge of white, the color of a lone slivered moon, among the hooked and pine branches of the overhead trees.

"I was actually thinking we could wake up a bit earlier tomorrow to make up for the time today." Axel explained, "And we could take another look at your magic." This seemed to make Roxas perk up then, staring at the redhead.

"Oh." he said. He really hadn't been thinking about his magic much, it was actually a really more confusing concept to him than his...liking...of Axel. He most certainly couldn't _love_ a demon. "Well, I suppose we could do that."

Axel pulled a grin on his face then. "Thought you'd see it like that." he mused as he sat himself on one of the dead trees, crossing his arms over his chest as Roxas continued to stand, shuffling his feet in the leftover dead leaves and pine needles. After a few moments of silence he asked, "So...where do we start?"

Axel straightened himself then. "Well, you remember how I told you to try and feel your magic? Do that again." he instructed. "And tell me when you can grab ahold of it."

Roxas nodded then, closing his eyes. Taking deep breaths he tried to clear his mind again, reaching for that warm flow that was his magic. His eyes opened then when he felt it and made sure he wouldn't lose it by speaking. "Okay, I got it. Now what?" he asked.

Axel nodded. "Alright, now hold your hands out in front of you. Like this." The redhead stood, stepping near Roxas then holding his hands out then, cupping them. Roxas focused as he moved his hands, holding his hands out, and copying Axel. "Good, now, you need to take your magic and help it flow to your hands, think about what you want your magic to do, just make a spark in your hands." As if to demonstrate a small spark of flame ignited in the center of the demon's hands.

Roxas's eyes widened. It looked so simple. Concentrating, he tried to move the magic through himself, feeling the warmth traveling through his arms to his hands. He had to admit, though, it was harder than it looked, feeling his hands shaking as he thought about what he wanted the magic to do in his head. Suddenly a spark of bright light seemed to spring out of nowhere in his hands, causing the blond Hunter to jump, immediately stumbling backwards, soon falling back as well.

Surprisingly Roxas opened his eyes, looking up to see Axel. Thankfully he'd been close enough to catch him before he fell. He felt a small flush cross his face, and quickly stood turning away from the redhead. "Thanks." he said swiftly, his mind racing.

Axel looked at him quizzically. "Your welcome." he said. After a minute of awkward silence, Axel finally spoke again. "Do you want to try again?" he asked.

Roxas finally turned, grateful the light blush on his face had gone away. "Okay." he said then, as the training resumed.

The day wore on, until Axel called for a stop to the training, the golden-pink color of afternoon had faded into a midnight blue color. The slivered moon was brighter now as both settled down on the fallen tree. Roxas was very happy to stop, feeling more drained than he thought he would. Using demon magic was hard, he'd only managed to keep that small spark of light going for a few seconds before becoming exhausted.

A warm hand on his shoulder made Roxas look over at Axel. "Hm? Something you need?" he asked tiredly.

The demon shook his head. "No, just wondering if you were cold." he asked and Roxas shrugged.

"A little, I guess, but I'll be fine." he replied with a wave of his hand, however protesting then as he was pulled closer. "Axel!"

"What?" the redhead murmured quietly in his ear. The feel of the tickling breath was enough to make the blond feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end with a strange sharp feeling of anxiousness.

"Let go of me." he said, trying to sound forceful, but instead sounding a lot more like a half-hearted shove. Despite his tone of voice, he could feel Axel hesitate.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked, unsure tones entering his voice. Hesitation struck Roxas dead at the change, did he really want that? He shook away the hesitation. Of course he did!

_'Why would I want a filthy demon touching me anyway, I mean-' _The blond stopped his thoughts then. What was he thinking? Axel wasn't filthy...he was- Axel was something else. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was... A prodding to his arm made Roxas jump out of his thoughts. The redhead was looking at him, expecting an answer. The blond gently shoved him off. "I'm fine Axel." he replied, choosing to ignore the question, much to Axel's apparent distaste.

The redhead would have none of it however and grabbed Hunter's arm firmly, yanking him back to face the demon. A disgruntled Roxas looked up, a scowl on his face as he twisted his arm in the demon's unwavering grip, pulling him close so that he had to place a hand on the redhead's shoulder to steady himself. "Axel!" he growled, "What the hell is thi-mmf!" Lips slammed onto Roxas's, holding the shocked Hunter still as he moved into the kiss.

Racing thoughts sped through Roxas's head as he felt himself leaning into the touch, much like the other times the redheaded demon had managed to get a kiss on him. In the Training Room, and in the woods earlier today... but this time felt different. It wasn't like those other ones, this one was hard against his mouth, and he could feel himself giving in.

_'Maybe, loving a demon isn't so bad. Maybe...just maybe, I can love him.'_

Feeling his vision dim, his free arm slid up and over Axel's neck, his fingers resting behind his neck comfortably as the redhead moved this time more gentle against his lips. The sensation he felt was unexplainable as Roxas pried open his eyes to notice the relaxed expression and striking green gaze as he stared back. As their gazes met the kissing paused, either too far into their thoughts to form words.

Roxas was the first to break their intertwined attention at one another and cast sapphire eyes down. "Why did you do that?" he mentally slapped himself for the question and rather slowly laid his head, eyes facing away towards the trees, on Axel's chest.

"I..." for once the redhead seemed at a loss for words before picking up where he left off, "I wanted to, and because you've become more than just a simple attraction."

"A simple attraction?" he murmured questioningly, his exhausted body was catching up to him from the training of before as he felt his eyelids sagging.

A small nod, although unseen by Roxas, was what Axel gave, speaking again. "I thought it would pass over, but it didn't. You're different, not just because of your magic, but personality wise. You keep me on my toes, and despite the fact you hate me, I thought I still had a chance. Do I?"

Roxas was silent. The other times he hadn't asked straight out like this. He'd always had the notion that the demon liked him, as well as the thought that it was sick and wrong. Unable to give an answer then, the Hunter was silent. Axel let out a heavy breath. "If I wasn't a demon I would. That's just it isn't it?" The words cut through Roxas like a chill wind on a cold winter day.

"Axel, no, its-" the blond was cut off as a mixed expression crossed Axel's face.

"No? Then what is it Roxas?" he demanded and to this the blond Hunter yet again had no response. It really was the reason.

"Figures. You damn Hunter." Axel glared, spitting the insult out as he felt his temper flaring higher. "Just what did we do to you people?!" he yelled, grabbing Roxas's shoulder's harshly and shaking the now petrified Roxas. So easily his emotion had changed...

"I...I don't know." was all the Hunter could manage as he flinched at the pain in his shoulders. His hands were way too hot! "Axel, let go." he said trying to pry him off.

"No. I want to know." he said, hurt flashing in his sparking green eyes. "...I want to know, Roxas. I want to know if you like me. You kissed me...but did you mean it?"

Panic was swelling up in the pit of his stomach as he tried to pry the burning hands off of him. The question made him stop for a split second and glare. "...you want to know do you? Well here you go, YES I do like you, and YES I am prejudiced towards demons, and you know what?" He took the moment to rip his shoulders from Axel's grasp, taking dizzying steps backward. "I can't stand being NEXT to you without my thoughts going weird. I like you, and for all you know maybe I lo-" His words were cut off as he toppled forward, his mind going black. He didn't even feel it when he was caught half-way, his other half hitting the ground as exhaustion caught up with his body.

Ven was very unamused with this situation. Pretending to be Roxas was **not** his cup of tea, not in a million years. So far, he'd been dragged halfway across the makeshift camp the Hunters had made in the Hollow Bastion tunnels. His home...overrun with this pack of no good, disgusting Hunters. It was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach.

"Riku! Kairi! I found Roxas!" the brown haired Hunter exclaimed and Ven saw with calculating aquamarine eyes two heads pop up in response to the names. The blond demon saw the girl, who he guessed to be Kairi, grow a wide grin on her face. The other, whom he also decided was Riku, cast Ven a more hardened glance. Woah...did this guy hate Roxas or something? ...shit, he'd have to figure out some things quick.

"Roxas!" the girl piped up, throwing her arms about Ven's neck, leaving him startled and the sickening urge to throw up again. "H-hey Kairi." he spoke, trying to seem excited, although it just barely passed half-hearted.

Riku came over then and patted Ven on the shoulder. "How're you holding up? Its amazing you got away from that filth, even hurt like you were. How are you feeling now? I want to hear about how you got away." he wore a grin on his face, although...something in his eyes didn't seem right to Ven. He'd have to keep his charade up more around this guy...

"I'm doing good," he said, although weary. "I'll be sure to fill you in, Riku, once I've had a good rest."

Riku nodded, although stared skeptically at his clothes. "When did you get a chance to change?" he questioned, his eyes hard. Damn Hunter, looks like it would take a little more convincing.

"Why so many questions?" Ven mused slightly, although kept up a fake smile, trying his best to keep it real enough in the eyes of Riku. "That demon got them for me. He's really...odd." Ven cast his eyes downwards in confusion for a second. "He took good enough care of me, despite him kidnapping me. I thought that he would hold me ransom or something, but luckily my wounds healed enough for me to escape." He looked up then, meeting Riku's hard eyes with his own, unwavering blue depths.

After a few moments Riku nodded, a smile breaking on his face. "C'mon buddy, lets get you cleaned up and some food in you."

The foursome headed off then although Ven couldn't help, but linger behind, glancing back at the bustling amount of Hunters going through his old home. Aqua was nowhere to be seen, they must have taken her to a place only Kadaj new of. Bastard... _'What if...what if she dies?'_ he thought struck him hard and a mixed expression crossed his face.

"Roxas!" A voice sounded and Ven snapped out of his troubled thoughts, turning to see the face of Sora. A Hunter. His enemy. The brown haired male trotted up to him with a smile on his face. "C'mon Rox, lets go." he said cheerfully and Ven nodded after a moment.

"Yeah. ...lets go." he said, following Sora then to where a large man was giving out small trays of food. Hard rations? No, probably not. Traveling food more likely. To say the least it was different then on the demons' side of the battlefield. Not to mention he felt the shuddering sensation of being trapped. It seemed to make himself apparent as he picked at his food with a fork once they'd gotten their own meals and sat down.

"Something bugging you Roxas?" Kairi asked looking at him with traces of concern. Ven looked up and shook his head, feigning a small smile.

"Nah, just kinda..." he searched for a convincing word. "Shocked. I never thought I'd be back with you guys." Deep down the blond hoped he was convincing enough. If not, there could be some serious problems, and to top it all off he could see the looks Riku was throwing at him. Ven wasn't sure if they were good or not, but it was most likely one of suspicion. That Hunter wasn't getting fooled easily. Well then, he'd just have to change his mind.

However, Kairi was very much decieved by him and nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah, us too. We really were worried, some of us...thought you'd died already. Why would a demon keep one of us Hostage? What have they to gain?" she mused slightly, forking a bit of meat out of her beef stew and sticking it in her mouth. Riku nodded as she spoke.

"They're going to lose anyway. It makes me wonder what keeps them going, annoying rats." the silveret said breaking a piece of bread off and sticking it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as Ven gripped his fork in anger, trying to keep himself under control.

"Who knows?" he managed to say without his voice breaking under the pressure of his hate.

"Yeah, well, lets not talk about that." Sora replied, cheerful as ever. "Don't you want to know how Cloud is doing Roxas?" he said looking at Ven.

"Yeah. How is he?" Ven replied, relieved to get off of the topic and resumed his character.

"Well, he's supposed to come and join us soon, but we're meant to meet up in Midgar with him. We were going to go to Carvell to look for you and where the rest of the demons might've gone, but now the Regiment Leaders are deciding we need to regroup and station at Midgar." Sora explained, filling Ven in on the things Roxas would have needed to know and he nodded. This could be very valuable information he was getting. Interesting...

"It'll be nice to see Cloud again." Ven replied, a fake smile coming onto his face. "How is everyone else?" he asked, sticking to more vague questions, he was still unsure of any of Roxas's friends or what so he just stuck to what he knew.

"Well, Regiment Leader Genesis is going to meet with us in Midgar and then Regiment Leader Sephiroth has plans to come here in...oh say a half a week?" Sora said tapping a finger on his chin in thought. Ven had to fight back the urge to stiffen at Sephiroth's name. ...he...was coming here? He'd be found out for sure if he did! Not only that. Sephiroth... Ven shook his head, not wanting anymore thoughts to come into his head and quickly spoke to make up for the action.

"It'll feel so weird, seeing them again." Ven replied in a wistful tone and the other three at their eating places nodded as they finished their meal in silence. When everything was cleaned up, it was Riku who showed Ven where he was to sleep.

"This'll be your tent." he replied, as he motioned to the small fabric tent to the side of them. "You should get some sleep Rox, it'll be a long day tomorrow. We head out for Midgar first thing in the morning." Riku hesitated a moment before leaving then and Ven cast him a questioning glance. "...you know, you seem..." he started off before shaking his head. "Nevermind, I'm sure I'm just not used to havng you around and back in my hair." he joked a little as Ven gave a small laugh. Was playing Roxas this easy?

With a nod, Riku made way for his own tent as Ven disappeared into his own. "...I need to plan." he muttered to himself as he sat down on the mat which would serve as his bed for now. "And I need to figure out what to do about Aqua. ...and Sephiroth."

**A/N: Well, its been a looooong time since I've updated this. Good god... Hm. I've had this in my folder of writings and finally finished. I had some problems with getting all of this done and how busy my summer's been. Hopefully now that school's starting I can find a little time for this fic. I love it so as well as my others. I think that's about it though. Till my next update.**

**-Bread-chan/Kiesha**


	28. XXVIII: Light

"_Let me go!" Ven cried, thrashing in the arms of his captor as they left the room where his friends were still locked up._

_"Tch. Shut up already kid!" The man growled at the blond, giving him a sharp smack across the head which left Ven dizzy for a few seconds as they traveled down the hallway. Huge, heavy oaken doors were opened and swung out in a wide arc as it opened to a church-like room. Much like one used for sermons or something. Ven couldn't remember the old church he and his parents used to go to on occasions. Demons weren't allowed in for one. Plus in hiding it could be trying on the mind if they went off and spoke of their prejudices freely in the building._

_The blond Demon looked up then as he felt himself stiffen as he noticed a man with long, almost floor length silver hair. Dressed in all black, he seemed to be a menacing figure as he turned, locking his gaze on the Demon. "Good. You've brought him." he replied in a deep, even tone._

_The man who'd brought Ven into the room nodded solemnly, dropping him on the floor, grabbing the back of his neck to keep him still. "As you ordered, sir." he said in the same solemn tone, looking up at the silver haired man as he stepped closer to the pair of them, heavy boots thumping across the floor._

_"What is your name, demon?" The silver haired man questioned as he walked near, causing Ven to only stare in a small shocked state. _This man…he…he's powerful_, thought Ven. It was the only thing that was going through his head as the tall silver haired man walked closer. He couldn't even bring his voice to a steady tone as he spoke to answer._

_"V-Ven…it…its Ven," he said shakily, feeling that sense of terror come over him. _What does he want with me?_ he thought as Ven continued to stare at the man._

_"Ven." The silver haired man spoke then, as if testing out the word. "My name is Sephiroth, remember it." He replied, leaning down and taking the blonde's face in his hand, inspecting it closely. Sephiroth looked up to the man who had brought Ven into the room then, speaking once more. "Away with you, let me have my time with Ven. I will call you back in when I am finished." he replied as the man nodded, letting go of Ven's neck and departing from the room like a shadow._

_Ven stayed quiet as Sephiroth turned his gaze to him again. "Stand up, demon." he barked in a sharp command and the blond knew better than to question this and stood, from what he could sense the other could kill him in a heartbeat… But…he called him a demon like a swear word. Why could he sense enough power in this Sephiroth guy to equal one of the Higher Ups, maybe more?_

_"Why have you brought me here? And my friends?" he found himself asking in a small voice, daring to send a defiant glare at Sephiroth._

_"Your friends mean nothing to me." he said in a dismissive tone. "I cannot use them and will be disposed of, or depending on how you cooperate with me I'll let them live." His words sent a shiver through Ven._

_"What is it you want from me?" he questioned as Sephiroth walked in a circle around him then, as if inspecting him like a piece of prey._

_"What I desire from you, Ven, is your light. Your demonic magic, that thing that gives you the title "demon"." he spoke with a small smile._

_"M-my what?!" Ven seemed appalled by this statement, "How do you expect me to give you that?"_

_"Simple," he replied, "Except you cannot give it to me, I must take it out of you and for that you will lose something."_

_"What would I lose?" he said, glaring at the silver haired man._

_"Who knows?" Sephiroth replied airily. "With one it was their life. Another it was their identity, and with one other it was the ability to move." A shiver of dread rocked through Ven's body at the thought of this. A smirk played over Sephiroth's mouth then before adding, "To create my new world, I need your power."_

**A/N:**

Ah, I've been neglecting this story again! –headdesks- School's been tying me down again, dang it, and skating isn't helping. So short of an update too… I feel I'm failing with updating this. I will try and get another update out, although it will be tedious and challenging to get any work done with my schedule, but I'll still try.

-Bread-chan


End file.
